Delicate Heart
by cherrixwolf
Summary: Syaoran Li has faced the death of his fiancee, Aya Okhawa. To ease his mind, he finds himself acting cold and distant in his cousin's town where he meets the cheerful, optimistic, and fragile Sakura Kinomoto. Does the heart allow only one love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All rights reserved to CLAMP.  
  
~*This story is dedicated to both my uncle and my best friend, Anna*~  
  
I couldn't have done this chapter especially without the support of my  
friend Nina (Nnenna). Thank YOU!  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 23, is lying bedridden in a hospital with a serious heart problem. When she needs a heart transplant, whose heart gets transplanted into her body? None other than Aya Okhawa, Syaoran Li's recently deceased fiancée. S&S E&T  
  
P.S. Sakura and Syaoran have never met and Syaoran and Eriol are cousins!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran!" A voice called out.  
  
"Aya Ohkawa! Where are you!" Syaoran yelled. They were in the forest area of the park in Hong Kong, China. Aya had led Syaoran out to the forest.  
  
Syaoran Li is a successful businessman at the age of 23, because of his exceptional exceeding grades and his role as the next Li clan leader. He was fairly tall, almost 6 feet and had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes that reflected everything they saw.  
  
"Follow my voice." She spoke again. Her voice seemed louder than last time. Syaoran walked in the direction the voice was coming from, left.  
  
"This isn't funny Aya!" Syaoran growled. Aya let out a giggle as she continued to skip further and further away from Syaoran.  
  
"AYA!" Syaoran called out.  
  
"Boo." Syaoran turned around to see his fiancée, Aya Ohkawa staring at him with her light blue eyes. She was average height and had a light brown hair color with her hair going down to as far as her waist. Syaoran immediately embraced her.  
  
"Syaoran! I can't move!" Aya complained.  
  
"What do you think my intention was?" Syaoran replied smirking.  
  
"You're being unfair."  
  
"Look who's talking. You're the one who dragged me into the forest for no apparent reason!" Syaoran spoke insensitively.  
  
"I had a reason! Today was the day you found me in this forest, 3 years ago, you do remember, don't you?" Aya spoke with tears slowly coming out of her eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened. He had made her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Aya. I was just so frustrated. Will you ever forgive me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't have the heart to say no." Aya replied as she gave Syaoran a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan! How are you feeling today?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked her best friend. Tomoyo was a beautiful woman at the age of 22. She had long black silky hair and shining amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 22, was lying in the hospital bed that she had been on for the past 4 months. Sakura had always been a healthy person until she starting having heart problems. Apparently her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, had died of heart attack when Sakura was only 3. This heart disease must've been inside of Sakura, lying undetected, all this time. Sakura had grown weaker each and every day, her beautiful radiant skin becoming paler and paler. Her bright emerald green eyes had lost their sparkle.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed. Whenever she asked how Sakura was feeling, her only response was that she was fine and then would direct the conversation on her.  
  
"Ok I guess. It's so lonely not having you rooming with me, you know that?" Tomoyo complained. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you remind me every day, how can I forget?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I don't know. It is possible though. Oh my GOD! I have to tell you something else though!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"What! What! Tell me!" Sakura responded wanting to hear more.  
  
"Remember Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's the only other subject you talk about with me in here, how boring it is without me with you at college and Eriol!" Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I guess so. Well ... HE ASKED ME OUT! OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's great Tomoyo-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura replied.  
  
"You know what, as soon as you get out of this hospital, I'm finding you a guy!" Tomoyo stated. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Not without me inspecting each and every one of those brats to see if they are fit for the kaijuu." A voice said at the door.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled. Touya Kinomoto entered through the door.  
  
"Hey kaijuu." Touya bluntly stated.  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You better lower your voice kaijuu or the nurses might have to kick you out of the hospital."  
  
"If I weren't in this bed right now ..." Sakura spoke while grinding her teeth. She quickly whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo flushed and shook her head as indicating a no.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I can't do that Sakura-chan!"  
  
"It's not that hard. All you do is take your foot, and stomp it on top of his . I don't see how hard the concept is ..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Daidouji-san is an example of the way females are supposed to be, and you are an example of the opposite." Touya stated smirking. Sakura's rage started building up. Her heart started beating faster. Suddenly, the hospital sight she had before her had changed to a pitch black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked out his window. There he saw a beautiful colored sunset. The red, orange, yellow, pink, and purple all mixed together. The only other time he remembered seeing a sunset like that, was when he had first met Aya.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Syaoran was walking through the park when he heard a female voice ring throughout the park. He quickly tried to locate the voice. Slowly he had found himself in front of the forest, but continued on. Syaoran ran through the woods following the screams. A thorn had cut through his sleeve into his skin and it began to bleed but it didn't bother him. Finally, he found the owner of the voice, a fragile woman with the most enchanting light blue eyes that were filled with tears. Syaoran immediately ran up to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran's voice was filled with concern. The woman had slightly blushed and responded in the most soothing voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't get up. I think I might've twisted my ankle."  
  
"Want me to carry you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that! That would be rude of me."  
  
"And it would be rude of me not to help you." Syaoran spoke as he lifted her up.  
  
"Please put me down! I can walk!"  
  
"You just told me that you couldn't get up. I'm taking you to the hospital to get that ankle checked on." Syaoran responded holding her close to him. He didn't know why but he seemed to want to be with her.  
  
"You are really stubborn."  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran replied as he made it out of the woods. The woman gasped at the sight she saw before her. The sky was different colors and they blended together.  
  
"Wow, that's a beautiful sunset."  
  
"Yea. You don't get to see that everyday." Syaoran said as he called a taxi.  
  
At the hospital, the doctors found out that her ankle wasn't twisted. It was broken. Her ankle was wrapped in a cast. The doctors left her to go home in crutches. In front of the hospital, Syaoran was waiting for her.  
  
"Thank you for everything." She spoke.  
  
"Your welcome. Can you please tell me one thing though?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is your name? I haven't heard it yet." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Aya Ohkawa. Please call me Aya. And your name is?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." Aya blinked a couple of times. Of course, how could she have not seen it? He was Syaoran Li, the future Li clan leader. Her friends were telling the truth, he was extremely hot ... His chestnut brown bangs fluttering in the wind and his beautiful amber orbs that were known as his eyes.  
  
"You're ... You're ..."  
  
"Please don't make a big deal out of it. I hate it when people do that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Aya replied. She had heard that the Li clan heir had quite a temper, especially directed towards all of the women who throw themselves at him.  
  
"It's alright. You didn't know. And please, call me Syaoran." Syaoran spoke. This must've been the first time he ever let anyone besides his family call him that. It was strange, he never let anyone, not even his cousins got the privilege to call him Syaoran after they have first met each other.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran." Aya replied with a smile. He didn't know why but her smile made him feel happy.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Aya screamed.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Your arm." Aya spoke. Syaoran looked at his arm. It was the cut he got earlier in the woods.  
  
"It's fine." Syaoran replied. She motioned him to sit on the bench and she examined his wound.  
  
"It's deep. You should go back into the hospital and get that checked."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You are going into the hospital to get that checked!" Aya yelled.  
  
"What gives you the right to say that to me?" Syaoran spoke in a cold harsh tone getting up from his seat.  
  
"I'm only worried about you." Aya said as tears fell from her face. Syaoran couldn't believe it. She was worried about him!  
  
"Let's go." He spoke again in a lighter tone.  
  
"Where?" Aya asked as she tried to wipe her tears.  
  
"You want me to go to the hospital, right?" Syaoran replied. Aya looked up at him to see him smiling down on her. She smiled and got on her crutches.  
  
"You're stubborn too, you know that?" Syaoran said. Aya laughed.  
  
"But I'm not as stubborn as you!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Can you hear me?" Tomoyo's voice spoke. Sakura blinked and opened her eyes. It wasn't her hospital room and it wasn't her dorm, she was in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).  
  
"What am I doing here?" Sakura groaned.  
  
"You're okay!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura gladly accepted the hug.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, where did onii-chan go?" Sakura asked. Her brother was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Ano (Um) ... your brother was banned from seeing you. They said that he caused your little incident today." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"So, I can't see onii-chan anymore?"  
  
"Not without a nurse with him." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"That's not fair! He's my onii-chan. It wasn't his fault. He was just teasing me! If I didn't get angry I wouldn't be here. They shouldn't do that to onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I know Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm going straight to those nurses and demand them to let me see my onii- chan without him being babysat!"  
  
"But Sakura-chan, if he didn't tease you, you wouldn't be here. You have to understand." Tomoyo spoke. She hated it when Sakura blamed herself for everything.  
  
"No, it wasn't him. It was me. The nurses have to understand that!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! You are in no position to be getting up!" Tomoyo spoke as she pushed Sakura back on her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I have a heart problem, not a problem with my legs. Can you please let me up?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed. She didn't want her best friend in any more pain then she needed to be.  
  
"No. If you want to see a nurse, let them come to you. You are in the ICU, not a regular hospital room anymore." Tomoyo stated. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine, you win." Sakura said as she pushed a button and soon a nurse came into her room.  
  
"Is there anything you need Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"First, I would prefer if you call me Sakura. Second, I would like to know why my onii-chan isn't allowed in my room."  
  
"Kino- I mean Sakura-san, there is a very good reason why your brother isn't allowed in your room." The nurse replied.  
  
"If this has anything to do with earlier today, it was all my fault. He was only teasing me and I took it way to seriously. Please let my onii-chan in." Sakura pleaded. The nurse was shocked. This patient blamed herself for her incident earlier, not anyone else, just her.  
  
"I'll be right back Sakura." The nurse spoke as she left the room and came back with Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura said with a smile as her brother went up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Gomen (I'm sorry) Sakura. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Touya whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was mine and before you say anything, if we get into an argument about this, my heart might not be able to take it." Sakura replied. Touya looked at his sister.  
  
"Fine, you win." Touya responded. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Arigatou onii-chan." Sakura said.  
  
"Your welcome, kaijuu." Touya said smirking. As soon as he had said that, the nurse hit his head.  
  
"Do you not remember what happened the LAST TIME you used that WORD!!!!!!!!!!" The nurse screamed.  
  
"It's okay, it won't happen again. I promise. But please do keep on hitting him." Sakura said laughing. The door opened to reveal a man's face.  
  
"I was so worried Sakura. Don't scare me like that, okay?" He said as he embraced her tightly.  
  
"Otou-san (father)! I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Sakura replied.  
  
"Just don't scare me like that again, promise?"  
  
"Promise." Sakura spoke as her pinky finger intertwined with her father's. A knock was heard.  
  
"Please come in." Sakura said as a person opened the door.  
  
"My, my, there are a lot of people in this room. I think I know why it's called the intensive care unit." The person spoke looking at everyone.  
  
"Konnichiwa (hello) Dr. Akamatsu!" Sakura responded smiling.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura. How are you feeling today? Your little incident gave us all quite a scare today." He said as he looked at the little clipboard that contained information he needed.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, except for the heart problem that is." Sakura replied.  
  
"I know. Could I speak to Mr. Kinomoto in private?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'll be right back Sakura." Fujitaka said as he gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore otou-san! I can be alone!" Sakura then looked at her surroundings. "Or ... just be with a whole lot of other people ..." Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"I know." He said as he left the room. The doctor was already waiting outside.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter's heart condition is now even worse than before. The chance of her surviving isn't long." The doctor said sadly. Fujitaka gasped. No, he couldn't lose another one he loved. First his wife, now his daughter? No, he wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Fujitaka asked, his eyes starting to water.  
  
"No. But Sakura can get a heart transplant. The only problem is that its very hard to get a heart. There aren't many donors out there." The doctor replied. He hated when he had to give bad news.  
  
"How long ... can you guarantee her to live?" Fujitaka asked, his hands trembling. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Nadeshiko also needed a heart 19 years ago, but she never got one ...  
  
"I can guarantee up to two weeks noting how healthy Sakura is, but after that, I really can't say. I've already signed her name to the list. All we have to do ... is wait. But I do recommend that you don't keep your hopes up too much, it just hurts more."  
  
"No, all we can do is hope. Hope for the best. The rest is up to fate." Fujitaka replied as he slowly turned the doorknob and reentered Sakura's room. Those words touched Dr. Akamatsu. He knew that he had to try even harder to find this heart for the girl and her family.  
  
"So, otou-san, what did the doctor say?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka froze. He couldn't tell his daughter. No, he would keep it to himself and Touya, maybe Tomoyo but Sakura should never know ...  
  
"Medical bills, that sort of thing." Fujitaka said lying. Sakura face darkened.  
  
"I'm costing you too much, aren't I? You shouldn't pay so much! I would be fine at home! You know that I'm only here because you insisted!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"No, no Sakura. Nothing like that. It's all very affordable." He replied convincing her the best she could. The nurse sat there in wonder. How could Sakura be so unselfish? She almost didn't seem human. Sakura pouted.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" Sakura questioned. She didn't want her father doing anything rash.  
  
"Hai (yes), I am." Fujitaka responded. Well, at least about the medical bills .  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied smiling. Her father wouldn't lie to her so she trusted him. But there was this feeling nagging at the back of her head saying that he wasn't saying the entire truth.  
  
One week and 4 days passed by and there was no sign of an available heart. Fujitaka still remained calm and kept on hoping. Touya had heard the news from his father and treated his imouto better than usual. Tomoyo had not heard anything, for they thought it was best that way. If she knew, she would act strange at the hospital and Sakura would eventually find out. However, they did tell Sonomi and she was absolutely heartbroken. She had treated Sakura as if she were her own daughter. One thing was for sure, Fujitaka wasn't going to give up yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Li?" Ms. Ueda spoke knocking on Syaoran's door.  
  
"Come in." Syaoran said as she entered the room. "Sit down. I can't have my staff having sore legs from their boss making them stand too much." Syaoran said chuckling. She quickly took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Well Mr. Li, your fiancée has just called. She wanted to reschedule your dinner for tonight to 6:30. She also says its fine if you don't go."  
  
"Is that all?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, that and Mr. Hiiragizawa wants you to come to Japan. He called earlier saying that he needed to see his cute cousin. He seemed to want me to emphasize on that sentence." Ms. Ueda spoke as Syaoran's fingers slowly curled up into a fist hearing those words.  
  
"Thank you. I'll leave you back to your work now." Syaoran said as she got up and bowed before leaving his room.  
  
"Evil exasperating Eriol ... hey. what do you know, an alliteration ... fits him perfectly too." Syaoran told himself as he got to his phone and quickly dialed his fiancée's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Syaoran???? What are you doing calling me! You should be working you know!" Aya spoke concerned.  
  
"If I don't finish, I can just work overtime some other time." Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Syaoran ... but that makes you extremely tired. I was going to cancel our dinner because you probably couldn't make it, after all, you should work." Aya said.  
  
"No. I'll be at dinner and I'll work even more during overtime."  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Aya whined. "You know that I hate it when you do that. You become too way over exhausted."  
  
"Yea, but it's all worth it if I get to your face more." Syaoran spoke. A blush crept up Aya's face.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"No, I'll be there. I'll pick you up?"  
  
"Then you'll have to get out of work even SOONER!" Aya spoke mad.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Happy?"  
  
"Thank you Syaoran and yes, I am happy." Aya said softly. Syaoran smiled. Only she made him feel this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya walked down the street. She was taking a shortcut to the restaurant. She became bored with her surroundings and began to stare at her finger. On her hand lied a beautiful diamond engagement ring. She remembered when Syaoran proposed to her. One moment in her life she'd never forget. Aya kept on walking and started walking a tad faster when she thought that a van was tailing her. Slowly, she returned to her regular pace.  
  
'It's nothing. Those people must also be going to the restaurant that I'm going to. After all, I can't be the only one who knows this shortcut.' She thought as she kept walking at her normal speed. 'Only ten more blocks to go.'  
  
She was now only 4 blocks away from the restaurant. Aya knew that if she got there a little earlier. She checked her watch. It was almost 6:15. Just when her second hand reached 6:15, she heard a gun shot and quickly turned around to find the direction it came from and instantly fell to the ground. She winced as she felt pain. Her hand brushed over her stomach where she saw red liquid pouring out of her body. She became dizzy and passed out, the pain still there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6:45. It wasn't like Aya at all to be late. Syaoran sat in the booth and kept on waiting. Suddenly his phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Aya.  
  
"Aya! You'd better have a really really good reason why you aren't here right now!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed with a tinge of irritation in his voice. He expected to hear her sweet melodic voice over the phone asking for an apology but instead ...  
  
"Are you any one related to Aya Ohkawa?" A male voice answered.  
  
"Yes, I'm her fiancée, and what the fuck are you doing with her phone!" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I'm calling from the Hong Kong Memorial Hospital. I'm afraid that your fiancée has been shot." Each and every one of those words pierced through his heart. She was shot. How? Why? Who would do such a thing? Syaoran's mind raced with questions that needed answers but there was one question that he needed to ask more than anything.  
  
"How ... serious is it?" Syaoran asked forcing every single word out of his mouth.  
  
"I feel like I can't tell you the phone and rather have you come down to the hospital at this moment to find out."  
  
"TELL ME NOW YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! TELL ME!" Syaoran yelled. Tears began to well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. The man on the phone sighed. He hated giving bad news.  
  
"We're afraid that ... she won't make it." He spoke. Syaoran sat there in shock. The tears that were welled in his eyes, fell.  
  
"No ... no ... NO! You're lying! She can't die! She'll make it! I know she will!" Syaoran spoke as his voice became hoarse and dry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am." He spoke. Syaoran felt like dying on that spot, right then and there. He turned off his phone and brushed away his tears. He had to be strong for her. He ran to his car and sped off onto the Hong Kong streets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran burst through the hospital doors. He looked both ways. He ran to the hospital desk.  
  
"Please, tell me where Aya Okhawa is! Please!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. First you have to tell me your name, how you're related to the pat-"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT CRAP!!!!!!!!!! MY FIANCEE IS DYING!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled. The hospital floor's chattering had abruptly stopped.  
  
"She's in the Emergency room." The nurse replied softly as Syaoran dashed off in search of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time of death, 7:13." The doctor said softly. He hated announcing a person's death. Suddenly a nurse came in and whispered into the doctor's ear. His face saddened even more.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
Syaoran immediately stepped into the Emergency room. He didn't want to just storm into the Emergency room so he asked a nurse. She was leading him to his fiancée.  
  
"Here she is." She spoke. She never mentioned that she had just passed on. Syaoran looked at her peaceful face. She looked almost too peaceful.  
  
"Aya, sweetie, It's me, Syaoran. Can you wake up? Please?" Syaoran asked softly. The doctor shook his head slowly. The young man didn't know. He placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran's head looked up with tears following freely from his eyes.  
  
"She's gone, isn't she? She left me." Syaoran spoke softly as the teardrops got denser. The doctor felt so helpless and so did Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 minutes later, Syaoran was still sitting by Aya's side. Never would he now be able to marry her, have children with her, and grow old together. No, she was gone. Syaoran's tears continued on. How could he have given in to her? He should've insisted and not taken yes for an answer when he asked her. Why? Why couldn't he have done that? Why? What did he have to live for now? What?  
  
"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Syaoran asked. He could sense the presence of the doctor.  
  
"Yes. You did know that your fiancée was an organ donor, right?" Syaoran slowly nodded. She had told him once. She wanted to give her organs to someone who needed them but Syaoran would've never thought it would have come so soon.  
  
"Well, we looked at the list and there's a girl right around Aya's age that needs her heart badly. Everything matches up. We and personally, I too would like your consent about it."  
  
After what seemed like decades, Syaoran finally responded.  
  
"Where is this girl located?"  
  
"Tomoeda, Japan."  
  
"This shouldn't be my choice." Syaoran looked at Aya and stroked her cheek. It was cold and felt too lifeless. "She wanted to do something to help people by giving her organs when she didn't need them. I want to make sure that her decision is the one you go by, not mine." Syaoran spoke softly. The doctor nodded and understood. The man before him was very mature not like others he had seen before him.  
  
"I'll have to take her from you for a while." He spoke. Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"I understand." Syaoran spoke as his lips brushed against Aya's pale icy lips. He lifted his head and looked at the doctor.  
  
"You can take her now." He said as a team of doctors came and lifted Aya's body onto a stretcher and wheeled her away, away from Syaoran. One more teardrop made it out of his eyes, and he swore in his power that, that would be the last tear he would shed for her so that, he, Syaoran Li, would be able to keep his promise to Aya Ohkawa saying that he wouldn't shed tears for her, no matter what because it hurt her. Right now, it hurt him even more ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa! That was such a sad ending ... I had to stop myself from crying ... I hope you all liked it! Please review! And btw this is the longest chapter that you'll probably get from me! So enjoy it while it lasts!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
P.S. NOT BASED AT ALL ON THE KOREAN DRAMA! I told mai best friend, Anna, about this story. and she told me that there was a Korean drama that sounded just like it. . o well. but this is mai original story. Not anyone else's . k? so if I get a review saying that I copied it. well. GO ASK MAI BEST FRIEND! I SWEAR THAT THIS IS MY STORY! So. I don't need a disclaimer. for that part anyway. truly, this is mai fic. there are differences. as mai best friend tells me. so yea. ha. I win. lol. Ja!  
  
P.P.S. anyone wondering y in the hell I have mai uncle in the dedication. well. he needed a heart transplant and got one, and he's living, he beat death for now. ^^  
  
P.P.P.S. If you want me to email you, plz say so and leave your email address! Arigatou!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
If anyone wants an update on this story, tell me in the review and give me ur email address! Arigatou~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Akamatsu hurriedly called the number. He couldn't believe it. It seemed like a miracle. Yes, that's exactly what it was, a miracle. He heard the dial tone. Once, twice ...  
  
"Moshi moshi (how Japanese people say hello on the phone)."  
  
"Is Fujitaka Kinomoto there?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"I have great news. We found a heart."  
  
"A heart ... for ... Sakura?" Fujitaka asked. He hoped that this was no joke.  
  
"Yes. Sakura is getting a new heart. We'll begin the transplant immediately after we get the heart, which we are expecting to come tomorrow. We just want you to verify that you want this to happen."  
  
"Of course I do! I'll be right at the hospital soon!" Fujitaka said as he hit the off button. He stared at the heavens above him.  
  
"Arigatou (Thank you), Nadeshiko." He spoke smiling at the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan! I have to tell you everything!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.  
  
"Let me guess, your date with Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai (Yes)! Oh my god. He is SOOOO SWEET! And he also asked me if I wanted to go with him to the movies tomorrow!" Tomoyo spoke with several twinkles in her eye. Sakura laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"I wish I could go with you." Sakura said. Tomoyo automatically stopped and her face expression changed at the speed of sound.  
  
"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry) Sakura-chan! Maybe, I can find a way to get you out of here tomorrow? Hm? You think it'll work?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. I am NOT stopping you from having a good time. That just makes me feel guiltier. Besides, I'm stuck in this hospital tomorrow. Surgery or something." Sakura said tilting her head. Her father did tell her about it. He told her that she was going to have some sort of surgery tomorrow. He apologized many times for not telling her sooner. She, of course, didn't accept his apology saying that he had nothing to be guilty about. Now, if only Sakura could remember the thing that was happening tomorrow ....  
  
"SURGERY!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! I can't go on my date with Eriol! I have to be here with you! I'll call Eriol now." Tomoyo quickly took out her phone and then the next second it was sliding across the floor.  
  
"Iie (no)." Sakura said as she slowly placed her hand back at her side.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I have to be here with you and Eriol will understand!" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura's mind would not change.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. You're disabling not one person, but two people from living their lives. I want you to live life, not just for you, but for me as well." Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you make it sound like you're going to die or something." Tomoyo replied sorrowfully.  
  
"I won't. I promise. I meant live life for the both of us, until I'm out of this place." Sakura responded. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"If I were you, I would be a wreck right now." Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"But you're not me and you should put those thinking skills to the test later for things of importance, rather than, I wonder how I would be if I were in my best friends place." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Ok. But no matter what, I'm going to be here tomorrow." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Were you even listening to a word I said?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was listening to every single one but, I want to live my life, and if I'm going live life for the both of us, I would do the thing that both of us would do, be there for their best friend, no matter what." Tomoyo responded. Sakura looked at her.  
  
"I couldn't have chosen a better best friend. Arigatou Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied as she embraced Tomoyo.  
  
"Neither could I." Tomoyo spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked into the coffin. There lied Aya Okhawa. His love, his fiancée, his life. He saw himself lying there, dead, and that's exactly how he felt. The only reason that's stopping him from killing himself at the moment was her. The only reason that he wanted to kill himself was because of her. Ironic isn't it.  
  
"Why Aya, why? Why did it have to be this way? We were supposed to get married to each other. Why couldn't we?" Syaoran said looking at her. Her skin was a pale ghostly white, her once rose colored lips turned into a deep purple blue, her hair never to feel the wind caressing it, and her eyes, her deep blue eyes, never to be opened again.  
  
"I won't cry. I promised I wouldn't." Syaoran uttered those words over and over again. Then, the moment came, her coffin was to be closed, and her body would never see the sunlight again. A small hand found its way to his shoulder. He turned around. It was his mother.  
  
"It's okay to cry my little wolf, it's perfectly normal to cry." She spoke. Yelan Li looked on at her son. She saw pain and tears ready to fall but wouldn't. She also knew that underneath that pain, was anger.  
  
"But I promised not to. I never break my promises, ever." Syaoran said. His tone was harsh and cold.  
  
"I understand." Yelan replied as she walked over to his sisters. Syaoran watched. Her coffin was being lowered. The dirt soon began to cover her grave. How could one person be perfectly fine one day, and die the next. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. They were done. Her body was now under 6 feet of soil. On her gravestone it plainly said,  
  
Aya Ohkawa  
  
She touched each and every one of our hearts.  
  
And in our heart will she remain  
  
Syaoran mouth formed a slight smile. He wrote each and every one of those words from his heart, the heart that developed, because of her. Syaoran sighed. He walked over to his mother.  
  
"I'm going to go and take a walk." He spoke. Yelan just nodded as Syaoran walked away from Aya's grave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked around aimlessly around Hong Kong. Everything that he saw reminded him of her. The park reminded him of their beginning and the hospital reminded him of her end. The restaurants reminded him of her joke saying that she was one day going to eat at every restaurant in Hong Kong. He couldn't take it anymore. Syaoran dashed down the sidewalk and stopped in front of his building. He took the elevator to his room and picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Moshi moshi." A male voice spoke.  
  
"May I speak to Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hold on." The man spoke. "Eriol! There's someone on the phone for you!"  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Syaoran? What's up? Get my little message from your secretary?" Eriol teased, yet, he got no response. Usually Syaoran would be shouting at him saying that it wasn't funny and that his reputation at work would never be the same again. But today, not one single response.  
  
"Syaoran? Buddy? You there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She's gone Eriol. Gone. She left me here, alone." Were Syaoran's only words. Eriol was silent.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I didn't know." Eriol replied. He knew all about Aya and Syaoran's engagement and how much he loved her. How could this have happened?  
  
"I just called to say that I'll be at your dorm tomorrow afternoon." Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Um ... I won't be here. I'm ... busy." Eriol responded nervously.  
  
"You probably have a date with a girl. I know. It's okay. You can tell me." Syaoran replied.  
  
"It's not really a date. She called to tell me that she couldn't make it because she had to be there for her best friend's surgery. I'm not going to be here because I'll be there to accompany her." Eriol spoke.  
  
"Fine, if it's that bad for you I'll come the day after that." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you then." Eriol replied.  
  
"Yea. See you then." Syaoran responded as he hung up the phone. He walked out the door and found his secretary still working. When he entered before, she was on a break.  
  
"Mr. Li! What are you doing here?" She asked confused. She knew about Aya's funeral and it wasn't supposed to end till 9. It was 7.  
  
"Ms. Ueda, I won't be here for about a week minimum and at the most, I have no clue how long I'll be gone. I just can't stay in Hong Kong without thinking about her." Syaoran spoke. His secretary listened to his words attentively. No one deserved to lose a loved one, no one.  
  
"I understand. Who will take your place for now?" She asked.  
  
"Fuutie will. She'll understand. I'll be leaving now. I am deeply sorry for the short notice." Syaoran said bowing to her.  
  
"It's not your fault. Leave." She replied as Syaoran left out the door. She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Syaoran's hand was a ticket to Beijing. Since he couldn't meet Eriol anyway and didn't know his way around Japan, Beijing was the next best choice. Because of many business meetings Syaoran has gone to Beijing and was quite familiar with it. After spending the night and day there, tomorrow night, he would go to Japan.  
  
"Flight 864 to Beijing."  
  
Syaoran picked up his bag and walked towards the line. The flight attendant took his ticket and gave him the small piece back.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice flight." She said smiling. Syaoran smiled back with a sad expression on his face.  
  
He walked onto the plane and sat in his seat. He looked out the window. This would be his last time seeing Hong Kong for a period of time. He remembered on how he always tried to rush back to Hong Kong to see Aya. The plane started to go down the runway and slowly lifted up into the air. The person who sat next to him was a girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Christina but call me Tina." She said as she moved closer to Syaoran. She was obviously trying to flirt with him. Syaoran rolled his eyes and took out his headphones and connected them to the plane. He randomly chose a station and the music came out in Japanese. He understood it.  
  
nakenai tayoranai watashi ni  
  
makenai kazaranai anata ga sotto furete  
  
sora ha haremashita  
  
Cannot cry, Cannot rely, on me  
  
Will not lose, will not decorate, as you gently touch me  
  
The sky became light  
  
demo  
  
matenai hazurenai yokan ga  
  
iminai youshanai RIZUMU o kizamu naze  
  
konna nimo watashi no kokoro ha sora to onaji BURUU  
  
But  
  
Will not wait, will not miss, my intuitions  
  
Not here now, will not forgive, the carving rhythm, why  
  
This much, my heart is as blue as the sky  
  
can't you feel my body heat  
  
yurusareta futari de ha nai kara  
  
wanting you, needing you  
  
nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai  
  
can't you see my bleeding feet  
  
watashi ni ha mamoru mono nai kara  
  
what to do, what not to do  
  
wakatteite hoshii dake  
  
Can't you feel my body heat  
  
The two that are not forgiven  
  
Wanting you, Needing you  
  
There is nothing that I want  
  
Can't you see my bleeding feet  
  
I have nothing to protect  
  
What to do, what not to do  
  
I simply want you to understand  
  
you say you are mine yume demo ii  
  
doko ni mo tadori tsukenai michi o aruite mo  
  
You say you are mine, even if it was a dream  
  
Walking the path that will lead to no where  
  
shiranai kako ni nai watashi o  
  
jisanai hoka ni nai sono te ga sotto hiraite  
  
uso o shirimashita  
  
The me in the past I do not know  
  
The differences that are no where, as you gently open your hand  
  
I learned the lies  
  
douzo  
  
kesenai yurusenai shiuchi de  
  
niganai osorenai watashi no hibi o mitashite  
  
mabushikute watashi no hitomi ha sora to onaji BURUU  
  
Please  
  
I cannot erase, I cannot forgive, the bad treatment  
  
I will not escape, I will not fear, filling up my days  
  
It was bright, my eyes are as blue as the sky  
  
can't you hear my body cries  
  
yurusareta futari de ha nai kara  
  
do you really want to stay  
  
motto jittotsu nagatte itai  
  
can't you see my bleeding eyes  
  
nani hitotsu suteru kotonai kara  
  
what to say, what not to say  
  
wakatteite kureru nara  
  
Can't you hear my body cries  
  
The two that are not forgiven  
  
Do you really want to stay  
  
I want to connect with you more  
  
Can't you see my bleeding eyes  
  
There is nothing I can throw away  
  
What to say, what not to say  
  
I simply want you to understand  
  
gladly I'll be blind yume demo ii  
  
kanawanai inori no RIFUREIN tsudzuite mo  
  
Gladly I'll be blind, even if it was a dream  
  
The continuous refrains of prayers that cannot be matched  
  
can't you feel my body heat  
  
yurusareta futari de ha nai kara  
  
wanting you, needing you  
  
motto zutto tsukamaeteite  
  
Can't you feel my body heat  
  
The two that are not forgiven  
  
Wanting you, Needing you  
  
More, always, hold onto me  
  
can't you feel my body heat  
  
setsuna no rakuen ni ikiru nara  
  
living you, forgiving you  
  
nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai  
  
can't you see my bleeding feet  
  
watashi ni ha mamoru mono nai kara  
  
missing you, longing you  
  
motto zutto tsukamaeteite  
  
Can't you feel my body heat  
  
Living in the world of loneliness  
  
Living you, Forgiving you  
  
There is nothing I crave  
  
There is nothing that I want  
  
Can't you see my bleeding feet  
  
I have nothing to protect  
Missing you, longing you  
  
More, always, hold onto me  
  
Syaoran groaned. Even the music was against him. Of all the songs that he could've been listening to, it HAD to be a Japanese romantic angst song. He related to it too much, it hurt. Everywhere, Aya surrounded him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Otou-san!" Sakura spoke cheerfully as she embraced her father.  
  
"The operation's tomorrow. How do you feel?" Fujitaka asked. He was very concerned about his daughter.  
  
"I'm fine otou-san. You worry too much. Sooner or later I'll be back in the hospital ... to visit you because you'll be here because of all the stress I caused you. I promise to come everyday though." Sakura said smiling. Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"I worry about you as much as I need to." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Which is a lot." Sakura replied. Fujitaka smiled. Only his daughter can take away the pain and sorrow of a situation and brighten it up.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little. But your okaa-san (mother) would've worried about you a lot more than me." Fujitaka responded. Sakura looked up at him with her eyes shining.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked. She never really got to know her mother but had always heard wonderful stories about her.  
  
"Yes. When she was lying in the hospital bed approximately 19 years ago. You were only three then." Fujitaka started. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I know you do. Anyway, when I came here with you, Nadeshiko's face would automatically brighten up. When both you and Touya were here, she was almost in tears because she was so happy. When her heart disease got worse and worse, they wouldn't allow you and Touya to visit her. Nadeshiko wouldn't hear of it. She told them that she didn't care if her heart condition got worse as long as her children were by her side. So, you were allowed in. That time when they told us you and Touya were allowed in was also the same day she died. The only words that she told me were how worried about you and Touya she was. She didn't want to leave you, not at all. But her last words to me were, 'Please take care of our children, I love you all.' Then, she was no longer with us." Fujitaka spoke. Tears were forming in his eyes while tears were already streaming down Sakura's.  
  
"Okaa-san was worried a lot more about us, than herself. How could she?" Sakura asked while sobbing.  
  
"Ever wonder where you got your selfless personality? It was Nadeshiko and you. Your personality reflects so much on your mother's." Fujitaka said. Sakura smiled sadly and looked up at the ceiling. It just wasn't the same. She needed to look at the sky.  
  
"Otou-san, can I go outside, one more time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You sound like you're going to die tomorrow!" Fujitaka exclaimed worried. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan told me the exact same thing. I just meant one more time before the operation tomorrow." Sakura explained.  
  
"Hai. You do need a nurse's permission though." Fujitaka spoke.  
  
"It's just outside." Sakura whined. Fujitaka looked at her sternly.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, if you want to go outside, you will only go when you have heard the words, you are allowed from a nurse here." Fujitaka said worriedly.  
  
"Hai. Fine." Sakura spoke as she got out of the bed ... or tried to. Fujitaka pushed his daughter back onto the bed.  
  
"The hospital bed has a button to call a nurse." Fujitaka explained.  
  
"I know. I just want to get up." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Not yet. Only if you have the nurse's permission."  
  
"Ok." Sakura said as she pushed the button. Her nurse came in soon after.  
  
"Is there anything you need Sakura-san?" She asked.  
  
"May I go outside?"  
  
"It's a bit chilly outside. You are allowed only if you have a coat or a thick sweater on." The nurse spoke as she looked through Sakura's clothing. She picked out a pink sweater with cherry blossom designs on it.  
  
"This is perfect! It suits you well!" The nurse exclaimed as she watched Sakura put it on.  
  
"I know, Tomoyo-chan made it for me." Sakura replied with pride.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go out alone?" The nurse asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Then I'm only giving you 5 minutes. Hurry up." She spoke as Sakura started making her way to the ground floor.  
  
Sakura stepped outside onto the concrete sidewalk. She was getting a bit tired of the titled flooring. She looked up. The serene sky soothed Sakura. Sakura kept staring at the clouds and spoke two words.  
  
"Arigatou (Thank you) okaa-san." Sakura said smiling as she headed back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked at his surroundings. He was in Beijing in a hotel room. Syaoran sighed frustrated. His life was over. He lost her. The only one in his life that helped him get through the tough times and she wasn't there for the toughest time, now. So, was there something else in life that he was going to live for? Would he find someone else? No, he couldn't. His life wouldn't be the same, ever. He'll never find love again. He found love once, and he lost it, him, and no one else. With these thoughts going through his head, Syaoran Li, fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura lay on the stretcher and looked up at the bright lights. It was really blinding. She shut her eyes shut.  
  
"Sakura, open your eyes." The doctor spoke. Sakura slowly parted her eyelids. A mask was now on covering her mouth and nose.  
  
"I want you to count backwards from 10. Ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded as she began to feel sleepy.  
  
"10."  
  
"9."  
  
"8." Sakura felt as if a heavy blanket was smothering her.  
  
"7."  
  
"6."  
  
"5." The next number wasn't heard from Sakura's mouth. The bright lights that Sakura once saw weren't there anymore for Sakura's eyes were shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji held Eriol Hiiragizawa's hand tightly. Sakura has been in the operating room for the past 5 hours (forgive me if I am exaggerating ...) Fujitaka, Touya and Sonomi were also waiting. Fujitaka remembered when they took his wife in there; she never came back to him. This wouldn't happen with his daughter. It just wouldn't.  
  
The doors of the operating room opened as Tomoyo bolted up and ran to the doctor.  
  
"How is she? How is Sakura? Is she okay? Did anything go wrong?" Tomoyo's questions were endless. Eriol tried the best he could to calm her down.  
  
"She's fine, Miss Daidouji-san. Everything went according to plan. She just needs her rest for a while. She won't be allowed out of the hospital yet though. She'll leave around next week. Any other questions?" The doctor asked to see if he left any information out. But knowing Tomoyo's concern, he knew he did.  
  
"When can we see her?" She asked squeezing Eriol's hand. He gently squeezed her hand back and gave her a smile. Tomoyo felt slightly relaxed.  
  
"Sakura-san will wake tomorrow morning. You stay here or you can wake up tomorrow." He responded. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.  
  
"We're both going to be here for the night." Eriol spoke. Tomoyo smiled happily with tears of joy coming down her face and she embraced him. Eriol smiled. He would do anything to make her happy.  
  
"We're all staying here too." Touya spoke up. The doctor smiled. Sakura had so many supporting friends and family. If every patient had such support, they would've at least died knowing they had people there for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked around Beijing. Since it was mostly business, he never really got a chance to sight see the area. He first went to the Forbidden City and looked at the architecture. When he was on the Great Wall, he wanted to collapse and cry. One of Aya's life long dreams had always been to go to the Great Wall. He walked along it. If she wasn't here to fulfill it, he would do it for her.  
  
It hurt him to walk every step until he couldn't take it anymore. He left the Great Wall and headed towards the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakura's eyelids parted and she sat up to see family and friends there sleeping. She stared at the clock. It was 9 AM. Sakura smiled sadly. They must've stayed up most of the night. Slowly, she placed her hand over her chest. She could feel the heart inside of her.  
  
Tomoyo awoke to see her best friend sitting up looking better than ever. Her pale skin returned to her normal creamy colored one, her emerald eyes glistened, and her smile, it was back.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out as she gently embraced Sakura. She didn't want to hurt her in any way. The emerald eyed girl smiled as she returned the hug.  
  
"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan. I'm finally okay, but at a price." Sakura spoke sadly as her emerald colored glistening orbs filled with liquid.  
  
"Someone had to die for me to live Tomoyo-chan. I don't like that. How must that person's family and friends feel?" Sakura asked sobbing. Tomoyo looked shocked. She was so concerned about Sakura's welfare, and finally she had it, and now, Sakura felt guilty. Guilty that she might've taken someone's life away.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Calm down. That person volunteered to help someone. They committed the best charity, to help others live. Don't you see that Sakura- chan? That person is looking down at you smiling, glad that they could help you." Tomoyo spoke. Sakura's sobbing slowly ceased.  
  
"You think so?" Sakura asked her eyes red.  
  
"I know that if it were me, that's how I would feel. Especially for someone as kind hearted as you are, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she kept on crying in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"You would be alive and have another best friend to support you through all of this." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"But out of anyone in this world, you would've and have proven that you can support me better than anyone in this world." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"So, did I pass some sort of friendship test?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura just laughed.  
  
"If you want to think of it that way, go ahead." Sakura's laughter filled the room and one by one everyone woke up and embraced Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have reached Tomoeda, Japan. Please unfasten your seatbelt after the plane has completely landed." The stewardess spoke. Syaoran quickly unfastened his seat belt and sat there waiting for the plane to land. Syaoran rushed out of the plane and looked around. Syaoran sighed as he took out his cell phone and called a number.  
  
"Moshi moshi." A familiar male voice spoke.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you are SUPPOSED to be here to pick me up at the airport." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Who said I wasn't?" Eriol asked as he started waving from his point. Syaoran looked around and saw the blue haired man waving from a distance. He quickly picked up his bag, turned off his phone, and headed towards him.  
  
"You could've been in a place more NOTICEABLE!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry. Well, we got to go to the hospital." Eriol said as he picked up Syaoran's bag and headed towards his car.  
  
"Why the hospital?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My girlfriend's best friend is in the hospital and I don't think she'll be leaving her for a while and I promised I'd come back after I picked you up." Eriol explained. He pushed the button, the trunk compartment opened and Eriol tossed Syaoran's bag in.  
  
"Come on, get in the car. We don't have all day!" Eriol spoke as Syaoran slowly got into the car. Eriol backed out of his parking space and headed towards the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya Kinomoto was never incredibly emotional, but the day, for him, had been one of much more emotion than he was used to. Sakura had survived the heart transplant, and the dam that had blocked an overflowing pool of emotions in him, had cracked. For the first time in a long time he cried, but not in sadness, in joy. He had walked out of the hospital for a breath of fresh air. Now he looked up at the clear blue sky and mouthed the words, 'Do I have to keep my part of the promise?' A swift breeze blew, as if answering his question.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Touya replied. Before Sakura's operation, he prayed saying that if his sister were well; he wouldn't stand in the way of a new chance at love for her, meaning, no beating up possible boyfriends. Touya snarled. The breeze turned into an insistent wind 'you promised' it seemed to whisper.  
  
"Why is it so important that I don't stand in the way of any guy hoping to take Sakura? Why? Unless ... you have someone for my sister. You do, don't you? And he's coming soon!" Touya accused.  
  
"I'm going to strangle that gaki and-" The wind blew full force inot his face. Touya scowled, knowing he was beaten for the moment.  
  
"Fine then, but I'm not promising I won't intervene a little, maybe I could persuade him to leave Sakura alone. You're not getting any better than that, case closed." Touya remarked. The wind died down slightly though still blowing insistently.   
  
"You don't like that? Well too bad! That's all you're getting from me. Any different and I wouldn't be Touya Kinomoto." Touya retaliated. The wind blew one last powerful gust at him, as if sulking then ceased. Touya smirked triumphantly and turned around, walking purposefully back into the hospital, where his little sister lay. Whoever this man was, he wasn't going to win Sakura without a fight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa!  
  
Hahahaha ... I kno u hate me right now. Two chappies in a row ... and still S&S haven't met yet ... makes ya kinda wonder if they'll even meet ... lol ... j/k of course it will be. The plot is just kinda forming. So bear w/ me on this. ^-^  
  
I'd like to thank mai best friend for all her support for such a crappy writer like moi! Let's all thank Anna! Next, the main inspiration for this story, mai uncle! And finally, the one who had revised the ending for me, Nnenna! now, if you think I'm completely psycho, clap your hand __ __0  
  
Yup yup. Well ... if any of you ppl are ever so desperate to see how I'm doing fic wise ... go to e and the music in the background, is none other than that song, which is known as Blue As The Sky. ^-^  
  
Arigatou for reviewing! Ja!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
P.S. if I update .... It might not be for another 3 to 4 weeks. . Gomen! If I'm lucky and your lucky, mai evil teachers might not give me a lot of hw and I'll be able to write more!  
  
P.P.S. if any of u ppl are bored to death that u want to talk to me, mai aim sn is cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran silently walked down the hospital hallway. Of all the places he wanted to be, this was the last place on the list. There are just too many memories for him to remember from that night. Syaoran winced even thinking about it and continued to follow Eriol.  
  
Just then, Eriol abruptly stopped causing Syaoran to bump into him. Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen (sorry). I should've told you earlier that the room was approaching." He spoke awkwardly.  
  
"Just hurry up Hiiragizawa." Syaoran gruffly replied. Eriol opened the door and quickly entered. He looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Eriol asked. Syaoran didn't feel like responding. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Sakura isn't feeling to happy. She needs some company. Come on. Just go in." Eriol spoke.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Syaoran replied. Eriol gave up.  
  
"Fine. You go wait in the car or something." Eriol responded.  
  
"I'll just stay out here." Came Syaoran's reply. Eriol nodded and entered.  
  
Outside, Syaoran could hear an angelic laugh from the room. Her voice is so beautiful and enchanting. Syaoran quickly shook his head. No, he was in love with Aya and only her. Yet, her voice echoed throughout the hallway and Syaoran couldn't resist. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Inside, two females and Eriol were there. The female laughing the most was sitting on the hospital bed. Syaoran took a short glimpse at the female. Her auburn locks fell down to her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were gleaming with such joy. Syaoran quickly looked away. He didn't understand. He was in a hospital just three days ago and it was indeed not a joyous occasion. How could a place like a hospital be joyful?  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall pondering about his thoughts when a male started glaring at him. Syaoran looked at the male. He was tall and his eyes looked like lasers could shoot out at any moment.  
  
"What are you glaring at me for?" Syaoran asked in a rude tone. The man glared even harder.  
  
"Are you here to see my sister?" He replied after a few seconds.  
  
"Who the hell is your sister?" Syaoran responded. Syaoran rolled his eyes. He really didn't have to put up with people like him.  
  
"She's in the room that you're standing outside of right now gaki." He replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a gaki?" Syaoran retaliated. His amber eyes turned from an annoyed to an angry look.  
  
"Who else is in this hallway?" Touya asked.  
  
"Let's see ... you." Syaoran replied. Touya glared at Syaoran even harder. They both glared at each other until Eriol came out of the room to see the glare fight.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol spoke. Syaoran stopped glaring and turned to Eriol.  
  
"It's about time you got out of that room." Syaoran replied.  
  
"I was stuck glaring at this bastard for being so incredibly rude." Syaoran continued. Eriol groaned.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kinomoto-san. My cousin here is extremely sick at the moment." Eriol spoke quickly at the pissed Touya. Eriol gave Syaoran a shove towards the exit. Eriol quickly followed not even wanting to face Touya's wrath.  
  
Touya watched as the two men walked into the elevator and growled. He pounded his fist against Sakura's door causing the door to swing open. Touya stomped his way into Sakura's room having Sakura and Tomoyo look at him bewilderedly. Touya opened the window and shouted.  
  
"IF THAT ARROGANT GAKI WAS THE MAN YOU HAD IN MIND, CONSIDER THE PROMISE TO HAVE NEVER BEEN UTTERED FROM MY MOUTH!" It almost seemed as if the wind backed off because it didn't want to tamper with Touya's temper tantrum. The birds in the nearby trees immediately flew away.  
  
"Hoe ... onii-chan, daijoubu ka (are you okay)?" Sakura asked tilting her head to one side. Touya marched over to his sister.  
  
"Promise me that you won't ever fall in love!" Touya spoke. Sakura looked at him confused.  
  
"Onii-chan, I don't think your feeling to well." Sakura spoke as she placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Hmmm ... It's warm, but not from a fever. Are you mad at someone onii- chan?" Sakura asked. Touya growled. Sakura gulped. Her brother was obviously pretty upset about something.  
  
"Gaki." Touya mumbled.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura spoke. Touya shook his head.  
  
"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Touya replied as he got up.  
  
"See you later kaijuu." He spoke while walking out of her door. The birds outside were getting comfy after their little flight.  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. The birds fled again and decided that being near a hospital is not a good place to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay! I finally get to go back home!" Sakura exclaimed with joy. Sakura's two-week time had already passed. The nurse looked up at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"You have been here for quite some time Sakura-san. I'm glad you can finally return home."  
  
"Yea ... but I'll miss you Nakuru!" Sakura said sorrowfully. The nurse laughed.  
  
"I'll come visit you Sakura-san, every week. I promise." She replied.  
  
"Pinky swear?" Sakura asked holding her hand out in a fist with her pinky out.  
  
"Pinky swear." The nurse, Nakuru replied linking her pinky in Sakura's.  
  
"Arigatou (Thank you)!" Sakura responded giving the nurse a hug. The nurse happily accepted it. Sakura was one of her favorite patients because of her kind and optimistic attitude.  
  
"So Sakura-san, is anyone coming here to pick you up?" The nurse asked. It was 12 in the afternoon. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Iie (no). I'm 22; I can take care of myself. Honest!" Sakura replied. The nurse laughed.  
  
"I keep forgetting you're so much older than you look. I always look at you and think you're 16." Sakura laughed at the comment.  
  
"Well, Ja ne (see you later) Sakura-san!" Nakuru waved. Sakura waved back.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura then stepped outside of the hospital.  
  
Finally, she was back and healthier than ever. Free from the walls that bound her. Now, it was off to the university. Last night, her otou-san and onii-chan brought her car over. Sakura walked over to the car, unlocked it and entered. She quickly started the car and began to drive towards Tokyo University.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan is coming today!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol smiled. His girlfriend was so enthusiastic and full of energy. Syaoran sat in silence. Eriol dragged Syaoran to Tomoyo and Sakura's dorm room in which Sakura would soon be arriving. Syaoran didn't care about Sakura at all. The only thought going through his mind was that Aya was dead for two weeks and a half already. Time flew by so fast.  
  
Syaoran was completely lost in his thoughts when the door opened to reveal Sakura with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Sakura spoke as Tomoyo jumped on to her best friend.  
  
"It's SO GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo replied suffocating Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, sweetie, I think you're suffocating her." Eriol spoke as he tapped her back. Tomoyo immediately got off of her.  
  
"Heh ... gomen." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.  
  
"It's fine. I'm glad to see that you missed me so much even though I just saw you yesterday. Hoe? Who are you?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Syaoran. Syaoran glanced up to see two emerald eyes staring into his own eyes. Syaoran blinked and then jerked back in his seat.  
  
"Ah ... gomen ... I didn't mean to scare you like that." Sakura said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright." Syaoran spoke. Sakura still felt guilty.  
  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her. Her eyes, they showed concern for a person they didn't know ... just like Aya's eyes did when they first met. Syaoran let out a frustrated groan as he walked out of the dorm. The three just watched him leave. Sakura felt responsible for his actions so she bolted out of the dorm after him.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Iie (no), Tomoyo. Just let Sakura follow him. She'll be fine." Tomoyo sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with him anyway?" Tomoyo asked annoyed. For the past two weeks Syaoran was there, he was always depressed and in a bad mood and it annoyed her way too much.  
  
"He's been through a lot you know." Eriol whispered softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo replied as Eriol began to tell the story of Syaoran's sorrows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matte (wait)!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran finally turned around to face her. Her panting was loud and her breathing was labored. Sakura weakly smiled.  
  
"Why did you leave all of a sudden? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked as she shut her eyes and deeply breathed in the air around her. The wind caressed her shoulder length auburn locks causing Syaoran to feel like he was in a trance. Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Was Syaoran's only reply. Sakura felt sad. She couldn't do anything to help him. She didn't know why, but she felt that she should be extra nice to him. Syaoran glanced over to Sakura's face to see her gloomy expression.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I feel so bad that I can't help you. I feel that there's something your hiding from me, but I wouldn't be surprised. You're probably standing there thinking of how nosy of a person I am." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with curiosity. Could she possibly understand how he was feeling? Syaoran's mouth started to move without the consult of his mind.  
  
"Have you ever lost anyone?" Syaoran blurted out. Then he mentally kicked himself for asking such a question. Sakura looked at him; then gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Hai (yes). My okaa-san." Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her in a different perspective. Whenever he had seen her, she was so happy and seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, even when she was in the hospital.  
  
"When did she-"  
  
"She passed away 19 years ago, when I was three." Sakura replied; her sad smile still plastered on her face. Silence filled the cool air. Sakura finally started to speak.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her and his cold exterior returned.  
  
"None of your business." Syaoran spoke. Sakura looked at him and understood.  
  
"You lost someone, didn't you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. Was it that obvious? Were his feelings showing?  
  
"Gomen nasai (sorry). There is probably nothing I can do to ease your pain." Sakura replied sadly with liquids filling into her eyes.  
  
"There is something you can do." Syaoran spoke inadvertently. Sakura looked over at Syaoran as he took a deep breath.  
  
"I need a friend, to help me through this." Sakura looked at Syaoran's eyes. Teardrops tried to make their way out of his eyes. Syaoran shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fist. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He promised.  
  
Sakura didn't know why but she felt like she knew him better than she would understand someone like her own onii-chan.  
  
"I'll be that friend to help you." Sakura spoke softly. Syaoran looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. A real true smile. The first since Aya has been gone.  
  
"Arigatou (thank you) Kinomoto-san." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked at Syaoran and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Call me Sakura." She responded as she stuck her hand out to him. He slowly brought his hand out to his front and shook her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to get to know you ... ano (um) ... what's your name?" Sakura just realized that she didn't know his name. Syaoran chuckled. Sakura felt a surge of happiness and comfort as she heard his laugh.  
  
"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Syaoran Li." He spoke.  
  
"Should I call you Li-kun?" Sakura asked. It would be impolite of her to call him by his first name unless he allowed her too. Syaoran simply nodded. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I hope we become best of friends Li-kun!" Sakura spoke cheerfully.  
  
"I hope so too." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Li-kun! Look at the sky!" Sakura exclaimed. Tiny white particles fell from the sky. It was snowing. Sakura started to dance around in the snow. Syaoran looked at her graceful body move.  
  
"Sakura, we should quickly get back. You can catch a cold out if you stay out too long." Syaoran spoke. Sakura whined.  
  
"But it's so pretty!" Sakura protested. She felt a warm substance on her back. It was Syaoran's coat.  
  
"I can't take this! You'll get a cold!" Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her sternly.  
  
"First you want to stay outside, now you don't. Make up your mind!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura's facial expression turned sad as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Gomen (I'm sorry)." Sakura spoke as she ran off. Syaoran stood still and soon realized his mistake. She was only trying to care for him. Syaoran dashed off after her.  
  
Sakura kept on running until she bumped into someone she didn't want to bump into, Kyoji Tatsuya.  
  
"Gomen." Sakura spoke hastily as she tried to run but Kyoji didn't let her go.  
  
"What do we have here? Sakura. How have you been these past few months? I haven't been able to see your pretty face around here." Kyoji said. Kyoji went to Tokyo University just like Sakura and would never stop harassing her. Sakura rarely was alone at the university because of Kyoji.  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san to you. Now could you please let me go?" Sakura asked as she tried to wiggle her way out. Nothing would work.  
  
"Why do you want to leave so quickly, Sakura? Come on, stay with me." Kyoji replied. Kyoji has been infatuated with Sakura for way too long. He hated how she did everything to avoid him.  
  
"I don't want to. Let me go!" Sakura yelled. Kyoji's grip on her arm tightened causing Sakura to wince in pain.  
  
"But I don't want to let you go Sakura." Kyoji remarked as he moved his mouth closer to hers. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She had never been kissed once in her life and this was definitely not what she wanted to remember. Suddenly, Kyoji's strong grip on her arm disappeared. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kyoji on the ground, his cheek bruised.  
  
"If a woman wants to be left alone, leave her alone you asshole." Syaoran spoke. He remembered saving Aya those countless times from assholes like him.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?" Syaoran asked. Sakura slightly nodded her head and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran slowly wrapped his hand around her. Syaoran slowly lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his arms and headed towards her dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes before 7. Five more minutes before she would go to search for her best friend. Tomoyo was sitting on Eriol's lap and snuggled her head in his chest. She didn't know why but she felt drowsy. Abruptly, a series of knocks were heard.  
  
"That's Syaoran." Eriol spoke softly to himself. Tomoyo was already sleeping in his arms. Eriol got up and laid Tomoyo in her bed and headed towards the door.  
  
"Syaoran! What happened to Sakura?" Eriol asked since Sakura was in his arms. Syaoran stayed silent. Eriol noticed that Sakura was being held tightly in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran must've already come to care about Sakura a lot, Eriol thought as he waved his hand in his cousin's face.  
  
"Something happened that won't happen again." Was his response. He then opened the door to Sakura and Tomoyo's bedroom and gently placed Sakura on the bed opposite of Tomoyo. Syaoran smiled as he looked at her and got up to leave when he felt her hand on his arm. Syaoran turned around to see Sakura's eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Ja ne (see you later), Li-kun." Sakura spoke softly as her eyelids shut.  
  
"Ja ne." Syaoran whispered as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan! Welcome back!" Chiharu spoke gleefully as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Arigatou (thank you) Chiharu-chan. I feel like I'm back where I belong, with my friends." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"Yes you are!" Naoko said as she popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Naoko-chan!" Sakura exclaimed giving her a hug as well.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How have you been?" Naoko asked.  
  
"You mean since the last time you, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki- kun have visited me?" Sakura questioned laughing. The four had visited Sakura, three times every week.  
  
"Pretty much." Chiharu answered.  
  
"I've been great. Glad to have so many supportive friends, you know?" Sakura answered. She looked at her watch.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she started to run.  
  
"Ja ne Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan!" Sakura yelled across the hall.  
  
"JA NE SAKURA-CHAN!" They responded. Sakura was soon out of their sight.  
  
"She'll never change ..." Naoko spoke.  
  
"That's what makes her Sakura-chan." Chiharu replied. Naoko nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOMEN NASAI SENSEI (Teacher)!" Sakura shouted as she entered the room. The whole class laughed. It had been a while since they had Sakura entering the room at the usual late time. The teacher laughed as well.  
  
"You're excused this time, Kinomoto-san." He replied as Sakura took her seat next to Rika.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Rika spoke.  
  
"Ohayo Rika-chan!" Sakura replied smiling.  
  
The teacher's voice sounded throughout the room as fingers hitting the keyboards were heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"How was the first day back?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Great as any other day. I had lots of people ask me if I was all right or not though. But why wouldn't I be?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan."  
  
"Tomoyo!" A male voice shouted.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo replied as he ran over and embraced her.  
  
"You two are so KAWAII together!" Sakura squealed as Eriol laughed and Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You know that is SO MY WORD!" Ever since they met each other when they were younger, they were always best friends, and Tomoyo would always carry a video camera around squealing, "Sakura-chan is so kawaii!"  
  
"I know. I had to say sometime!" Sakura spoke laughing.  
  
"I guess so. But try not to use it again!" Tomoyo warned, joking with Sakura.  
  
"I won't! I promise!" Sakura replied laughing.  
  
"If you could grant the permission to do so, Sakura-san, may I take this lovely woman out to dinner?" Eriol asked staring at Tomoyo. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Of course you may. You two have fun and, Eriol-kun, I expect her before 11." Sakura spoke sternly.  
  
"Yes Sakura-san." Eriol replied as he took Tomoyo's hand in his and started walking away from the university.  
  
"I give it a couple more months before he proposes." Sakura whispered to herself, giggling.  
  
"How about you come to dinner with me tonight, as an apology for last night." A voice spoke. Sakura turned around to be face to face with Kyoji. Sakura stayed silent and wished that Eriol and Tomoyo stayed a little longer.  
  
"Gomen (I'm sorry), but I'm busy." Sakura replied walking away.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer Sakura." He spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura yanked herself out of his grip and started to run away from him.  
  
"You can't run away from me Sakura." He replied as Sakura kept on running and ended up bumping into a person. The person held her close in an embrace and glared at Kyoji.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone, before you actually start to leave her alone?" The voice asked. Sakura held on to the man tightly. He seemed like he was going to help her and his voice seemed so familiar ... but she couldn't put her finger on it ... not now anyway.  
  
"Mind your own business you asshole." Kyoji replied trying to grab Sakura from the man's grip on her.  
  
"I'm minding my own business, but you're bothering my friend, so I have to make this my business. Leave her alone." He replied. Kyoji finally took a look at the guy to realize it was the man from last night. Not wanting to start anything now, he left.  
  
"Sakura-san, are you okay now?" A gentle soothing voice asked. Sakura lifted her head to see her savior.  
  
"Li-kun! Arigatou!" Sakura spoke as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Syaoran slightly blushed as he tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Your welcome. Why is it that you always happen to run into trouble?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Sakura replied angrily.  
  
"I'm joking. It's not your fault at all." Syaoran replied as he started to stroke her hair. Sakura sighed as she inhaled his scent. He smelled like cinnamon.  
  
"I'll escort you home. It doesn't seem like its safe for you to get home." Syaoran spoke sternly. Sakura blushed but nodded as she starting walking with Syaoran. He started up into the sky knowing that Aya would be happy that he helped someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arigatou for walking me home." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Your welcome and stay out of trouble." Syaoran replied. Sakura pouted and then smiled.  
  
"I'll try my best!"  
  
"Good. When do you get out of the university?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ano ... 3 o'clock. Doushite (why)?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I'll see you at three then, every day you're at the university." Syaoran responded.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know I don't, but I want to." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled as she gave Syaoran a hug.  
  
"Arigatou." Sakura responded as Syaoran walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran entered Eriol's dorm room, tired. He collapsed on the sofa and soon entered a dream ...  
  
~Dream~  
  
Syaoran was on a hill and sitting under a tree.  
  
'Syaoran ...' A sweet, melodic voice spoke from above him.  
  
"What? Who are-"  
  
'Forget me already? That's so mean Syaoran!'  
  
"A-A-Aya?" Syaoran asked.  
  
'Took you a while!' Aya spoke giggling as she jumped down right next to Syaoran.  
  
"How can you-" Syaoran started. Aya placed her finger over Syaoran's lips.  
  
'How can I talk to you? Took the words right out of your mouth again, didn't I?' Syaoran simply nodded. He couldn't believe it. She is there, right next to him.  
  
'I only have a short period of time to talk to you, so I'll make it short and simple. I am not your soul mate Li Syaoran. I know that your stubborn self will take a long time to process that so I don't even want to hear you argue with me because I know. I've seen your future, only a simple guideline of it. I do know that you'll be happier without me. So stop thinking of me ... as your dead fiancée. Think of me as a close friend, who's always going to watch over you and your soul mate, the person you are destined to be with. Don't let her slip out of your grasp, Li Syaoran. I'm watching you, always. I wish you the best of luck in life and your marriage and DON'T THINK OF THIS AS A DREAM!' Aya shouted as her smiling figure faded away in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Aya!" Syaoran yelled as he reached out in front of him to feel nothing.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
"AYA!" Syaoran yelled as he bolted up onto the couch. Did he have a dream ... or was it real as she said? But what did she mean by her not being his soul mate? It was completely insane ... or was it? Syaoran ignored these feelings as he fell back onto the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shorter than usual. gomen. I've been busy. so yea. don't know when the next chapter will be up. maybe 3 weeks? I dunno  
  
Arigatou to all you reviewers out there!  
  
~cherrixwolf 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked groggily at her math papers. Having to make up 4 months of classes is torture. Sakura groaned as she looked at the math equations that she could've easily misunderstood for Greek. Sakura wondered why math had to be such an important part of a person's knowledge.  
  
Sakura held the packet in her hand. It was about 10 pages thick. It was only one of the many she had to do. Math was hard enough for her before her 4-month absence. Now, she was doomed. There was no other way to put it. Sakura left that aside and started on her history.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan?" A voice spoke softly. Sakura forcefully opened her eyelids to see her best friend's hand waving in front of her face. Behind Tomoyo, the rays of sunlight shone in the room.  
  
"I see you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Good. I was almost about to call your onii-chan (older brother) as ask for some tips on how to wake you up." Tomoyo replied. Sakura groaned as she looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in bed. Her arms were crossed in front of her, leaning on the desk. Under her arms were the a few uncompleted math packets. Sakura sighed and wished she'd never been put in the hospital in the first place.  
  
Thinking of the hospital, Sakura placed her hand over her chest. She could feel the heart pumping blood to her body, not her heart, someone else's. Sakura sadly smiled and silently thanked whomever it was that let her survive in this world.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said as she waved her hand over Sakura's face once more. Her best friend seemed to like to zone out today.  
  
"Gomen (I'm sorry) Tomoyo-chan. I can't concentrate on anything." Sakura replied. Tomoyo's face filled with concern.  
  
"Do you think it's a side effect of the surgery?" Tomoyo asked. The last thing needed were complications after her surgery.  
  
"Iie (no). Just plain old stress." Sakura replied rubbing her temples.  
  
"It's a good thing you have afternoon classes today." Tomoyo remarked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yea. Thank kami-sama (God)." Sakura responded as she smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo smiled back as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Tomoyo called out. Sakura sat at her desk and pondered on it for a second and then quickly replied.  
  
"Food."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura exited her last class of the day to see Syaoran waiting for her on one of the benches. She smiled. He kept his promise. She walked over to him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned to see Sakura's face beaming down on him.  
  
"Nope. Go right on ahead." He replied as she sat down next to him. The sounds of teenagers laughing and giggling were heard but not a sound was made near them. Sakura sighed at the silence. He seemed to be more distant today. Something must be troubling him. Sakura thought about it for a while and then pulled out one of her math packets. Today, she received a couple more.  
  
Syaoran looked over to see a packet of math problems sitting on Sakura's lap. She seemed to not be quite fond of the subject.  
  
"Troubles in math?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Hoe ... I hate this subject." Sakura replied.  
  
"Wow, this is a lot of work for a day." Syaoran spoke glancing at the packet's size.  
  
"I was in the hospital for weeks. This is just one of the packets of a week that I missed." Sakura responded. Syaoran then remembered about her being hospitalized.  
  
"How long were you there for?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"4 long and torturous months." Sakura replied groaning.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I couldn't stand being in the hospital. Not like I didn't like anyone there or anything. I just need to roam free in-"  
  
"The wild?" Syaoran teased. Sakura pouted and attempted a glare at Syaoran.  
  
"Iie (no). I mean go to occasional places like the park, do cartwheels on the balance beam and stuff, not stay in a stuffy hospital not being able to do anything." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Gymnast?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Sakura replied.  
  
"Why were you in the hospital?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Long story." Sakura replied as she got up and held her hand out to Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Li-kun. I have a LOT of work to make up and sitting here won't help anything." Sakura spoke as Syaoran placed his hand on hers and got up. It almost seemed as if she was trying to avoid the reason she was in the hospital but he ignored it.  
  
"So, when am I ever going to hear this long story?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.  
  
"As soon as I make up for all the work that was caused by the long story." Sakura replied walking slower. Her backpack was heavy and it caused for her to drag behind. Syaoran noticed this and quickly slipped the backpack off of her small petite body and placed it on his own back.  
  
"I can't let you hold my bag!" Sakura protested as she reached for it. Syaoran evaded her attempt and started to run down the path. Looking behind him, he saw Sakura was gone and he stopped. His amber eyes searched for a spec of emerald, but it was not to be seen. Syaoran sighed and turned face front again to see Sakura's smiling face. Syaoran jumped back in surprise placing his hand over his throbbing chest.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Sakura asked innocently placing her hand on Syaoran's back.  
  
"You surprised me." Syaoran replied as he turned around so that he was face to face with Sakura. Her emerald eyes seemed to have a spell of their own, drawing Syaoran closer to her. Sakura looked at her watch seeing how late it was and lightly smacked Syaoran on the head.  
  
"Do you NOT remember the work that I have to make up?!?!?!" Sakura shouted as she started to pull on her backpack that was on Syaoran's back.  
  
"Gomen (I'm sorry). But I'm holding the backpack." Syaoran replied as they started to head towards Sakura's dorm room, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed by and Sakura and Syaoran became closer friends. There was never a time where Sakura couldn't get him to laugh. Syaoran's heart seemed to mend a little each time he met her.  
  
Each and every day proved that Syaoran never broke his promise. He was always there under the petal less Sakura tree waiting for her (winter). Sakura hurried out of her class and went there. Strangely, Syaoran wasn't there. Her thought concentration broke as the tune 'Catch You, Catch Me' played. Sakura took her cell out of her phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi (how Japanese people say hi on the phone)."  
  
"Sakura-san?" A male voice spoke.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai (yes)."  
  
"Oh ... why are you calling me?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"You might already know that Syaoran's not there at your university. I'm sorry to say but ..."  
  
"But what?" Sakura asked. Did something happen to him? Did he go somewhere?  
  
"Syaoran's sick right now, which is a huge rarity for Syaoran but I just want you do know that he can't be there ..." Eriol hesitated. Sakura noticed this.  
  
"Is something else wrong?"  
  
"Ano (um) ... Could you come here? For the past half hour, I've been keeping Syaoran away from the door."  
  
"Does Syaoran have somewhere he needs to get to?" Sakura asked. Eriol wanted to smack himself in the head right then and there. Sometimes she was a little too dense.  
  
"Sakura-san, Syaoran's trying to get to you. He wants to keep his promise. This whole Li family pride thing-" Eriol spoke on but Sakura only heard the first 2 sentences. Even though he was sick, he wanted to keep his promise to her. Sakura felt extremely touched and interrupted Eriol's self talk.  
  
"I'll be there Eriol-kun." Sakura spoke quickly as she already started to dash towards the dorm.  
  
"Arigatou (thanks) Sakura-san." Eriol responded as the he heard the dial tone knowing that Sakura was on her way. Eriol walked over to the bed. There lay his best friend, weak and tired. Eriol silently chuckled. The great Li Syaoran had to get sick sometime though it probably wouldn't have happened if Syaoran hadn't lost the bet that made him stand on the roof for a couple of hours in the snow last night...  
  
Eriol chuckled and then thought and wondered how him and Yamazaki got Syaoran to comply...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slightly shivered as she opened the door to the dormitory. She started to walk towards the stair well. Suddenly, someone blocked her way. Sakura groaned. She really needed to get to Syaoran and having Kyoji in her way wasn't going to help at all.  
  
"Well well. What do we have here? Sakura Kinomoto ... had to see me again?" Kyoji spoke. Sakura was absolutely couldn't believe how big his ego could get.  
  
"I'm here to see a friend of mine, Tatsuya-san." Sakura said as she tired to push her way through however, she was prevented from doing so.  
  
"This is the guy's dorm building. Going to see that asshole?" Kyoji asked referring to Syaoran. Sakura's anger started to grow but she pushed it aside the best she could.  
  
"You're the only asshole I see." Sakura replied. Kyoji smirked.  
  
"Well obviously your pretty eyes can't see properly anymore." Kyoji spoke as he stepped closer to Sakura. Sakura backed up until she felt the cold wall on her back. Kyoji took this opportunity and immediately seized her hands, immobilizing them.  
  
"Her eyes work just fine." A voice spoke. Kyoji turned around to see Li Syaoran placing his hand on the wall while walking towards them. Sakura's eyes started to water. He shouldn't be out of bed when he was sick, especially because of her. Kyoji laughed.  
  
"Limping already? I thought that didn't happen till you were about 50." Kyoji spoke. Sakura tried to take this opportunity to pull away but his grip was as strong as ever. Kyoji turned his head so he was face to face with Sakura.  
  
"Tried to escape again? Give up. You're mine." Kyoji remarked as he grasped Sakura's wrist tightly. She cried out in agony slowly kneeling to the floor. Syaoran charged as fast as he could in his state and punched Kyoji, right in his face. Kyoji fell and Sakura was released. Sakura started to sob as Syaoran knelt down next to her and held her.  
  
"Don't worry." Syaoran softly whispered as Sakura calmed down. Sakura looked over at the pale Syaoran and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up! Sakura tried her best to lift Syaoran up, but it wouldn't work. Sakura slumped to the floor and started to sob again. He had to get medical attention fast. He saved her from Tatsuya and she couldn't help him.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Eriol shouted. Sakura lifted her head up to see Eriol running down the hall.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura yelled. Eriol knelt next to Sakura and noticed Kyoji's unconscious body lying on the ground. Then he shifted his attention to Syaoran who was breathing heavily.  
  
"We have to get him somewhere Eriol-kun!" Sakura pleaded. Eriol nodded as he placed Syaoran on his back.  
  
"He'll be fine in my dorm room. I'm studying to be a doctor, remember?" Eriol smiled as he headed up the steps while Sakura made sure that Syaoran wasn't going to fall off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the past 9 hours, Sakura was at Syaoran's bedside waiting for his fever to go down. Eriol came in to check up on him once in a while, but Sakura wouldn't budge. She told him that she would stay as long as she needed to.  
  
Sakura smiled as she changed the cold cloth. His fever slowly was going down, about a degree every 3 hours.  
  
"Aya." Syaoran moaned. Sakura sat there in curiosity. Every few minutes Syaoran would say the name Aya. Who was she? How important was she to him? Questions raced on inside her head but she pushed it aside and focused on one main objective, to make Syaoran feel better.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me, Aya?" Syaoran softly spoke in ragged breaths. Sakura noticed a tiny teardrop fall down his face.  
  
"Aya is watching over you." Sakura whispered back stroking his hair away from his face. Syaoran's breaths became more normal. Sakura sighed with relief as a knock was heard.  
  
"Come in." Sakura replied as two silhouettes entered.  
  
"How's he doing?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura turned to see her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same exact question. What happened?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Long story. Don't feel like talking about it right now." Sakura spoke keeping her eyes on Syaoran. Tomoyo noticed her best friend's sadness and immediately turned to Eriol for guidance.  
  
"How is he, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He's doing better. He should be perfectly fine in a couple of days." Eriol whispered softly. Tomoyo sighed. He needed to get better faster than that.  
  
"Aya." Syaoran spoke again. Eriol looked at his cousin sadly. It's still hurting him. Inside and out. Syaoran had told him earlier about his dream with Aya. Syaoran felt insecure about the dream, still denying that it was real. Eriol felt differently about the situation. He felt that it was Aya telling Syaoran. Eriol knew that he has to try his best to convince Syaoran, or just look for Syaoran's soul mate.  
  
"Eriol-kun, who's Aya?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Syaoran's fiancée." Eriol replied. Sakura look surprised. He had a fiancée and she didn't know? Sakura silently squealed with excitement. She couldn't wait to get to know her. For Li-kun to go and propose to a girl, she must be really special! But one thing nagged at her brain ... why was Syaoran calling out for her, like ... she was unreachable?  
  
"So, when can I meet her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let me rephrase my boyfriend's statement. Aya is Syaoran's recently deceased fiancée." Tomoyo spoke softly. Sakura's eyes widened. No wonder he called out for her, she was with her mother in the sky.  
  
"I guess I wasn't lying when I told him that she was watching over him." Sakura spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. A teardrop fell from her face. To lose family, someone you've been taught to love unconditionally just wasn't the same as losing someone that you learned to love, all on your own.  
  
Sakura quickly wiped her tear. It sounded like a love story she would watch on television, except, it was real life. Syaoran was suffering ... the pain of love. It brings many joys ... but sorrow comes as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened to be blinded by the rays of the sun. Syaoran turned his head to see Sakura's arms crossed on the bed, knees on the ground, sleeping peacefully. He slowly sat up and slid out of the bed, from the opposite side of Sakura. Walking to the door, he opened it to meet face to face with Eriol. He immediately jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran spoke as he placed his hand over his rapid beating chest. Eriol smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry man. Didn't know you were coming." Eriol replied. His gaze then focused on the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"She missed her classes yesterday and is missing her morning classes right now because of you, you know." Eriol spoke as he stared at his watch.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember anything from the last time you were fully awake?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sat in thought and then remembered when he protected Sakura from Kyoji and then collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"That was two days ago?" Syaoran questioned. It seemed like it had happened only a few hours ago.  
  
"Hai. Well, you had a really high fever, which me and Yamazaki are very sorry for, and Sakura refused to leave your side saying she wouldn't budge until you got better, so she could thank you properly." Eriol answered looking over to Sakura. Sakura was still in the position Syaoran found her in, sleeping soundlessly. Syaoran glared at Eriol.  
  
"This is all your fault you know." Syaoran spoke harshly. Eriol, being very used to this behavior of his, wasn't intimidated at all.  
  
"It was Yamazaki who chose your punishment, not me. I'm still surprised that you stood out there like you were told to." Eriol replied calmly.  
  
"So am I." Syaoran responded. His head hurt, a lot.  
  
"She really should be getting to her classes." Eriol remarked checking his watch again.  
  
"Just let her rest." Syaoran replied as he walked over to Sakura. He gently shook her but she didn't even stir. Sighing, he scooped her up in his arms, finding she's incredibly light, and placed her on his bed. Placing the covers over her body, he turned around and headed towards the kitchen in search of food.  
  
Eriol, who had seen the whole thing, smirked. This was the beginning of love ... between his heartbroken cousin and his girlfriend's best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she stared at the alarm clock. It said 7 o'clock. She jumped out of bed and hurried over at the closet and then seemed to realize that that wasn't her alarm clock, or her bed, and the clothes in the closet weren't hers.  
  
"You have a powerful scream, you know." Syaoran spoke as he covered his ears. Sakura's eyes widened as she ran up to Syaoran, holding him in an embrace. Syaoran smiled as he placed his arms around her back. Sakura looked up to him and pouted, breaking their hug.  
  
"You had me worried sick!" Sakura scolded lightly. Syaoran tried his best to stop laughing but couldn't help it. Sakura smiled. He was his regular self again.  
  
"HOE! I'm really late for class!" Sakura yelled as she tried to bolt out the door but Syaoran's arms prevented her from doing so. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"I really need to get to school." Sakura stated. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Look out the window Sakura." He responded. Sakura turned her view to Syaoran's window to realize that it was 7 at night, not morning. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was laughing.  
  
"It's a mistake anyone could have made." Sakura claimed crossing her arms across her chest. Syaoran began to laugh once more.  
  
"Only you, Sakura, only you." Syaoran remarked earning himself a playful slap on his shoulder. Syaoran rubbed the injured area slowly pretending to be in pain. Sakura believe him to really be in pain and had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay? I didn't think I hit that hard." Sakura spoke as she placed her small hand over his shoulder. Syaoran slowly took his hand and wrapped it around her wrist, putting it on her lap.  
  
"I was just kidding. It doesn't hurt." Syaoran responded smiling. Sakura made a lopsided frown.  
  
"Darn. I thought I was getting stronger." She remarked. Syaoran laughed. Being around Sakura seemed to make all of his problems ... disappear.  
  
"Well, I got to go! Still have to finish those awful math packets!" Sakura spoke as she headed out the door. Syaoran watched Sakura's figure disappear from his sight ... and then seeing her face pop back through his doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah. Before I forget. Arigatou for two days ago!" Sakura remarked bowing to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"No problem." He replied as Sakura plastered a smile on her face and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Telephone!" Eriol shouted. Syaoran picked up the phone in his room (Eriol's former room ... Eriol and Yamazaki share a room now) wondering who would know that he was with Eriol.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Xiao Lang!" He heard 4 squealing female voices. Syaoran sighed automatically knowing exactly who called him.  
  
"Your husbands still feeding you sugar?" Syaoran asked. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and could still clearly hear the protests being yelled over the phone.  
  
"It was a joke!" Syaoran shouted into the phone. The four protesters started to lower their voices.  
  
"So, who's talking to me first?" Syaoran asked. It always seemed that whenever his sisters called him, they were all on the phone rather than just one of them call him at a time.  
  
"I am." Fuutie spoke.  
  
"Fuutie .. is that you?" Syaoran asked. His older sister's voice seemed to be more hoarse.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Syaoran asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Your employees however seem to take me as a co-worker rather than the substitute CEO. Let's just say, I've fired almost a quarter of your employees." Fuutie replied. Syaoran made a mental reminder to himself to never let Fuutie be his substitute.  
  
"You sound a lot more energetic from that sulky mood you were in over here. What caused the sudden change?" Fuutie asked. Syaoran couldn't reply. Honestly, he never realized his mood change. So what caused it wouldn't be a question he could answer.  
  
"I really honestly don't know." Syaoran replied. As much as Fuutie wanted to say, 'It's a girl, isn't it', it still probably wasn't the best of times to bring up such a topic.  
  
"Tell me when you do know, okay?" Fuutie requested.  
  
"If I ever know." Syaoran replied.  
  
"You will. Well, I got to go! The rest still want to talk to you!" Fuutie spoke cheerfully as she hung up and then Feimei started to talk to her little brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month has passed since his fiancée's death ... a whole month. Syaoran felt more moody then on other days. He already told Sakura in advance that he wouldn't be able to pick her up today. It was just one of those days ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura frowned. Li-kun told her that he couldn't pick her up today. He didn't tell her why though. Sakura sat on the bench that Syaoran would usually sit on. She put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand. What could cause Li-kun to not want to come? ... was it her? ... or maybe ... Aya?  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to see her best friend heading in her direction.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted as she waved at the nearing figure.  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you have any more packets to make up?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Don't remind me." Sakura spoke. Tomoyo placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Tomoyo remarked gleefully.  
  
"Hoe? But I have to-"  
  
"You can do it some other time! The expression on your face is all dull ... and the cure for your dullness is shopping!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura smiled. She hadn't gone shopping in a while.  
  
"Sure." Sakura responded as they headed towards Tomoyo's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS ON!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she added the dress to the outfits piling up on her arm for Sakura to try on.  
  
"Hoe ... Tomoyo-chan ... Isn't this a bit much?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo had already handed Sakura hundreds of outfits in the other stores ... her being the victim of Tomoyo's shopping.  
  
"Nonsense! Come on! Try it on!" Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura into the changing room. Sakura sighed as she began to change.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Tomoyo asked impatiently. Sakura opened the door to the changing room and walked out.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. The dress was a light pink strapless with little cherry blossom designs running down it. The people around the dressing rooms looked at Tomoyo strangely as Sakura just rolled her eyes. This was a normal shopping trip with her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura collapsed onto the couch. Finally, back home. She thought she would've never left the mall. Six straight hours of changing clothes. Sakura looked at the mail she received and flipped through it.  
  
"Junk ... Junk ... Junk ... hey. What's this?" Sakura asked herself as she opened a pretty white envelope. She pulled out the lacy designed sheet of paper and read aloud. Tomoyo plopped down onto the couch across from her to hear.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are invited to the engagement party for Hiromi Hoshizawa and ... Meiling Li." Sakura spoke as she stopped. She looked at Tomoyo for two seconds.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" They both squealed. Their old time childhood friend is engaged! Sakura smiled as she continued to silently read the invitation.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Hai (yes)?"  
  
"We're going to Hong Kong!" Sakura shouted as she pulled two plane tickets from the envelope.  
  
"We could've paid by ourselves." Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"We'll just pay her back when we see her!" Sakura spoke gleefully. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You're right Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm calling her right now." Sakura remarked as she rushed up to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Meiling Li there?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
"How could I forget you Sakura-chan?" Meiling replied.  
  
"You make it sound like it's impossible to forgot." Sakura spoke laughing. Meiling smiled. It was so great to hear her old friend again.  
  
"That's because it is."  
  
"So ... what's up? Besides the engagement that is." Sakura asked.  
  
"The hassle it took to find you two." Both girls started to laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you did though. Tomoyo and I are going to be on that plane to Hong Kong!" Sakura spoke cheerfully.  
  
"I'm glad. I can't imagine if you guys couldn't. After all, I can't have a wedding without the bridesmaids" Meiling hinted. Sakura started to squeal.  
  
"OH MY GOD?!?!?!? HONTO NE (Really)?!?!?!" Sakura asked. Meiling giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"Remember that promise we made as little kids? The one where whenever one of us got married, the other two would be the bridesmaids? Well, I'm keeping it!" Meiling replied proudly. Sakura smiled. It was just like Meiling to remember an old promise but never failing in keeping it.  
  
"Arigatou Meiling-chan. I'll give the phone to Tomoyo-chan now." Sakura spoke as she handed her best friend the telephone. Sakura smiled. She was finally going to meet her other best friend after all this time. Sakura covered her ears as she heard a high-pitched squeal emitted from Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"I'M MAKING THAT WEDDING DRESS MEILING LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted over the phone. Sakura laughed. This was bound to happen.  
  
"You're going to break Meiling-chan's ear drums. Take it easy Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke as Tomoyo took in a deep breath.  
  
"Gomen (Sorry)." Tomoyo spoke over the phone. Sakura stifled her giggles. She could imagine her Chinese friend screaming about how incredibly loud Tomoyo's voice was. To finally talk to Meiling again reminded Sakura of how she had always wondered how Meiling had been.  
  
Meiling went to the same elementary school as them. The three of them seemed inseparable. There was never a time when you saw only one, or two of them travel together. It was always three until ... Meiling had to leave. Sakura's emerald eyes sadden as she remembered that painful memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Meiling-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" A hyper 5th grader yelled as she showed into view.  
  
"Late again as usual, eh Sakura-chan?" Meiling commented. Sakura inhaled as she leaned on her friend.  
  
"Hoe... Onii-chan was meaner than usual. He splashed cold water on me!" Sakura complained as Meiling and Tomoyo laughed. Sakura pouted.  
  
"Some friends you guys are!" Sakura exclaimed. Their laughter died down.  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan. We didn't mean to. It's just ... your onii-chan has gone so far to wake you up. Remember that time he put a megaphone to your ear and shouted? God ... I remember how you couldn't hear ANYTHING for DAYS after that." Meiling spoke up. Sakura laughed. Back then, it wasn't nothing close to funny ... now, she could just laugh it off.  
  
"What Meiling-chan's ending point is ... is that, you'll get over this and that it'll just be one of those things in the future that we'll all laugh at ... together." Tomoyo concluded. Meiling's face darkened hearing the words future and together. But she covered it up. She'll tell them later ... after school.  
  
~~~  
  
"That math test was SOOO hard!!!!!!" Sakura complained. Tomoyo laughed. Meiling tried her best to smile and laugh, but couldn't. She couldn't keep concealing her sorrow. Meiling collapsed onto the concrete sidewalk and started to cry. Sakura and Tomoyo were both startled by the sudden action but knew something was wrong since they saw each other this morning.  
  
"Meiling-chan? Daijoubu desu ka (are you okay)?" Tomoyo's soothing voice asked.  
  
"Meiling-chan? Is something wrong? Tell us." Sakura spoke, her brilliantly glowing eyes dimming with concern. Meiling's cries changed into small sobs. She slowly inhaled and then exhaled.  
  
"I'm moving." Meiling whispered.  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth in shock. This couldn't be happening. Nothing was supposed to split them apart. They were best friends, together. Silence enveloped the three. The wind could be heard as Sakura finally opened her mouth.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked. Meiling wiped her tears.  
  
"Three days from today." Meiling replied as more tears erupted from her eyes. Sakura released the liquid stored in her eyes. Tomoyo held both of her friends in an embrace while sniffling. This wasn't fair to them at all ....  
  
~~~  
  
"MEILING-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as Meiling turned around. Tomoyo and Sakura were sprinting towards Meiling, pushing people with luggage while doing so. Sakura jumped onto Meiling and held her tight, sobbing.  
  
"You can't leave." Sakura whispered over and over again.  
  
"I don't want to, but I have to." Meiling replied as her tears from days before returned.  
  
"We know." Tomoyo replied as all three girls continued to cry.  
  
"Flight 495 to Hong Kong." A voice rang through the airport. All the girls stayed still as the announcement came on. It was too soon. They all wiped their tears as they regained their composure and said their last goodbyes.  
  
"I'll miss you." Tomoyo spoke as she gave Meiling a hug. Meiling sadly smiled as she returned the hug. Meiling then turned to the sad Sakura.  
  
"You aren't one of my best friends." Meiling spoke. Sakura stood in shock. Because Meiling was moving, was she going to cut off all contact? Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"My best friend smiles. Show me a smile." Meiling continued. Sakura lifted her head up and wiped her tears and as best she could, she gave Meiling a genuine smile. Meiling couldn't help but smile.  
  
"There you are. I knew you were hiding." Meiling whispered as she gave Sakura a final hug. Sakura cried. How could she have thought of such a thing? Meiling would never do anything like that.  
  
"Last call for Flight 495 to Hong Kong." The voice rang again. Meiling sadly smiled as she picked up her luggage and headed towards the plane.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
And that was the last time they saw her. Even thinking of it brought at least a tear to Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Love ya!" Tomoyo replied as she hung up on the phone. She took one look at Sakura and knew what was going on.  
  
"Thinking about that day again, huh?"  
  
"Hai (yes)."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll make new memories in about ... a week? Wow, only a week." Tomoyo spoke. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yea ... Finally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY SYAORAN, ERIOL! YOU GUYS GOT MAIL!!!!" Takashi shouted. Syaoran and Eriol both headed over to Yamazaki and got the letters ... or letter.  
  
"Hey, it's addressed to both of us." Eriol spoke. Syaoran ignored him as he opened the letter.  
  
"Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa are invited to the engagement party of Hiromi Hoshizawa and Meiling Li ... WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Syaoran shouted. His cousin ... is engaged????? Syaoran winced as he remember saying the word ... engagement ... Aya. Syaoran felt like smacking himself in the head while Eriol smirked.  
  
"I knew he would propose sooner of later." Eriol spoke as he pulled out two airplane tickets from the bottom of the envelope.  
  
"Looks like we're going to Hong Kong." Eriol said. Syaoran's face filled with expression such as pain and agony. He then looked on the bright side, at least he could go and visit Aya again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehehe ... yup! Mai note! Meaning ... that was the end! Mwhahaha ... yea. What do ya think? So yea... think I'll update every.... two months from now on? Lol ... very big possibility ... being a freshman is hard ... well... a freshman taking a sport ... and by the next two chapters ... I'll have a scene using the sport I'm taking right now ... so you'll all know!  
  
I'll try my best for 4 weeks ... 3 weeks ... If I use two snowdays ... and yea... Arigatou to all you reviewers~! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

"A vacation? Already Ms. Kinomoto?" Dr. Akamatsu asked. Sakura nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

"To Hong Kong." Sakura replied.

"Not even in Japan but over seas."

"So, am I allowed to go? I already did promise her that I would be there." Sakura responded realizing now that she should've checked with her doctor first. But then, if she told Meiling that, then Meiling would be worried.

"You shouldn't have promised her, Sakura-san." He replied.

"I know I shouldn't have. But my friend is getting married and asked me to be one of the bridesmaids and I really didn't have the heart to say no." Sakura responded. Dr. Akamatsu sighed.

"How much does this mean to you?"

"A lot!" Sakura replied.

"Then ……… go." He spoke making Sakura smile. "But only if you go to this doctor here. I don't know what section of Hong Kong you're going to be in, but here's a doctor you can go to for the time you're staying there." He spoke as he handed her a card.

"His name is Hiromi Hoshizawa." He remarked. Sakura remembered hearing that name before ……… but where?

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)!" Sakura replied as she looked down at her watch.

"HOE!!!!!!! I'm late for my afternoon classes!!!!!! Ja ne!" Sakura shouted as she ran out the door. The doctor chuckled watching the scene.

"Finally! Christmas break!" Sakura shouted as she stretched her arms over her head. Her friends around her laughed.

"What?" Sakura asked, pursing her lips together.

"You just come back from the hospital and already you leave for Christmas break!" Naoko replied causing them to laugh again. Sakura pouted.

"Because I was sick!" Sakura retorted.

"Yea, but still………" Rika spoke.

"Mou (Geez)! You're all so mean!" Sakura replied pretending to cry. Chiharu laughed as she placed her arm around Sakura.

"We're just kidding." Chiharu spoke up. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"I know. But why are you picking on me!?!?" Sakura whined.

"Because you're fun to pick on." A voice behind her spoke covering her eyes. Sakura immediately recognized the voice and smiled.

"I can't see anything, Li-kun." Sakura spoke. Behind her she could hear his laughter.

"What do you think was my intention when placed my hands in front of your eyes?" Syaoran asked.

"That you wanted me to guess who you were?" Sakura replied causing Syaoran to laugh again.

"I had two intentions then." Syaoran concluded causing Sakura to giggle. Sakura tried to move forward but Syaoran's hands were immobilizing her. Sakura then ducked down out of Syaoran's grip and faced Syaoran. She simply grinned and said,

"I can see and move again!" Sakura laughed as she said it. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika all laughed.

"Yes, now let's move towards your dorm and say bye to your friends." Syaoran spoke as he grabbed her by the waist. Sakura leaned her head back to see Syaoran's face and then stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and lifted her up and walked over to her friends.

"Now Sakura, say bye." Syaoran instructed.

"Bye! See you after the break!" Sakura shouted as Syaoran lifted her up into his arms and started to walk towards her home.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura opened her mouth.

"I can walk you know."

"I know."

"Am I heavy?"

"Yes." Syaoran lied just to tease her. Sakura pouted.

"Then why aren't you letting me walk?"

"This is going to be my last time with you until your school starts again and I lied. You aren't heavy at all." Syaoran whispered. Sakura smiled and then looked confused. She didn't tell him that she was going to Hong Kong so………… he was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Hong Kong." Syaoran replied not looking at her.

"Really?"

"Yup." Syaoran spoke. "So, will you miss me?" Syaoran asked after the brief pause.

"No." Sakura responded. Syaoran frowned. Sakura noticed this and jumped out of Syaoran's arms and landed right next to him. She moved closer to him and snuggled against him. Syaoran blushed and looked confused. Didn't she say she wouldn't miss him?

"I'll also be in Hong Kong! So we can see each other there sometime!" Sakura spoke smiling. Syaoran stood in shock for a second and then pretended to glare at Sakura. Sakura tilted her head to one side as she looked at him. He seemed……… angry?

"Hoe? Li-kun? Are you mad?" Sakura asked saddening. She truly believed that he was mad at her for not telling. "I was just kidding when I said I wouldn't miss you. If I weren't also going, I would definitely miss you! Please don't be mad at me." Sakura pleaded. Syaoran felt guilt pour into him. He placed her hand in his and looked down at her and lifted her chin up so she could see him. He smiled at her.

"I couldn't be mad at you if I wanted to." Syaoran spoke as Sakura sighed and then embraced Syaoran. Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around her body. Sakura felt content in his arms………

"We should probably get to your dorm now." Syaoran spoke as Sakura nodded but stood still. Syaoran, who had already walked ahead turned around and looked at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I was getting used to you holding me." Sakura replied. Truthfully, she felt tired and really didn't want to trouble Syaoran but she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. Syaoran sighed but gave Sakura a smile. He walked back to her and lifted her into his arms.

"How did you live before I came here?" Syaoran teased.

"I was in the hospital that time, remember?" Sakura spoke, sticking out her tongue. Syaoran simply laughed in reply and kept on walking towards her dorm.

Syaoran had a dilemma. Here he was, in front of Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm door, and he couldn't open it. Why? Sakura was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he couldn't move her. Syaoran sighed. What was he to do? Syaoran tried to kick the door softly so Sakura wouldn't wake but loud enough to be heard from the inside. That wasn't working either. Syaoran took in a quick breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Sakura……… wake up! I need the key to your dorm! Where is it?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura just fidgeted in his arms making it harder to hold her. Syaoran sighed. He really didn't want to wake her up. She seemed so tired and he couldn't interrupt her sleep. He groaned. What was he going to do now?

Tomoyo hummed a little tune that she had recently heard and couldn't get out of her head while stirring the soup. She walked from the kitchen and started to set up the dinner table.

After all, it wasn't going to be a normal dinner. Sakura's brother, Touya, his friend, Yukito, and Sakura's nurse, Nakuru were coming to eat over to see them before they left for Hong Kong. Eriol was also coming just to keep her company.

Tomoyo looked at the clock. It was later than Sakura was supposed to come……… but then again, this was Sakura Kinomoto. Slightly agitated by her best friend's late actions, Tomoyo walked over to the main door and opened it. There she found Syaoran sitting on the ground with Sakura cuddled up into his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed at the top of her lungs. Syaoran quickly looked up to see Tomoyo's starry-eyed face. Syaoran quickly brought one hand to his face and indicating through his hand gesture that Tomoyo should not make any noise or else Sakura would wake. Tomoyo started to giggle.

"Trust me, that girl can sleep through ANYTHING." Tomoyo spoke still giggling. "Come in." Tomoyo spoke as Syaoran lifted Sakura into his arms again and walked inside.

The warmth of the dorm enveloped Sakura and Syaoran. It had been a little chilly outside but it was definitely bearable. Syaoran sighed in a content way and headed towards Sakura's bed. He carefully laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders to provide warmth for her.

"Oyasumi (good night). See you in Hong Kong." Syaoran whispered as smiled at her sleeping figure and headed towards the door. Syaoran lifted his hand to turn the knob when a hand touched his and pulled it away.

"Please, stay for dinner!" Tomoyo asked in a commanding sort of way. Syaoran smiled.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner plans." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo shook her head.

"It's fine! It's only Sakura's brother and his friend. Eriol is coming too so please, just stay." Tomoyo persuaded. Syaoran sighed. She seemed too determined.

"Okay. I'll stay as long as I get to help you make or do something for the dinner tonight." Syaoran insisted. Tomoyo smiled.

"Deal."

"Why is the world would the kaijuu (monster) want to go to Hong Kong for break? I mean……… she just got out of the hospital! I bet it's not even that great over there!" Touya protested. Yukito just smiled.

"She has her reasons."

"How can you be so satisfied with reasoning like that! Wouldn't you worry about a kaijuu like her?" Touya retorted. Yukito wanted so much to laugh at that moment.

"You really have a sister complex. Just leave her be. She's 23 years old. She's perfectly capable of doing things on her own." Yukito replied calmly.

"I can't believe she's going to go to Hong Kong after a month after surgery. Freaking SURGERY!" Touya spoke angrily pumping his fist into the air. Yukito grinned.

"Touya, you're walking too far. The door is right here." Yukito spoke pointing to the door. Touya immediately turned from his position and faced the door and knocked.

"Konbanwa (good evening)." An unfamiliar voice greeted them. Touya glared at the male at the door. He looked familiar, as if he had seen him before. Then it hit him.

"You! YOU WERE THAT GAKI IN THE HOSPITAL!" Touya yelled. Syaoran had a puzzled expression on his face. Then he remembered that little glare fight he had at the hospital a while ago……… that was Sakura's brother he was glaring at ……… shit………

"Kinomoto-san! I suggest you stay quiet! Sakura-chan is sleeping right now!" Tomoyo spoke in a whisper. Touya kept his anger harbored but kept glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran ignored Touya's glares and spoke,

"I'm going to go and wake up Sakura now." Syaoran started to walk forward when Touya grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I'll go and wake up my sister." Touya spoke still glaring at Syaoran. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Kinomoto-san. You go and sit at the dinner table with Yukito-san. Li-kun can go and get Sakura-chan. And no buts!" Tomoyo spoke sternly and Touya mumbled protests but unwilling walked into the dining room. Yukito smiled and followed his friend. Tomoyo and Syaoran were left standing there.

"So, are you going to get Sakura or what?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran nodded and walked towards Sakura's bed. Tomoyo walked off into the kitchen preparing food for tonight.

Syaoran looked at her face. Sakura lay peacefully on the bed, her breathing steady and her body worn out and tired. Syaoran shook Sakura's body lightly. Sakura slightly stirred but still slept. Syaoran sighed. He had the mind to just scream into her ear but he knew he wouldn't dare to.

"Wake up Sakura." Syaoran whispered into her ear. Sakura just turned over on the other side of the bed. Syaoran groaned. He placed his hands on her sides and pulled her up. Sakura's body was limping in his arms. Sakura's face looked so angelic when she was sleeping.

"Up now Sakura!" Syaoran spoke. Sakura didn't stir. Syaoran sighed and lay her back down on the bed. It was hopeless. Syaoran stood up and started to walk towards the doorway when a familiar stationary caught his eye. Syaoran picked it up in his hands. He perused the letter and his eyes widened in astonishment. This was the same wedding invitation he got from his cousin. How did Meiling know Sakura and Tomoyo? Or is it Hiromi that knew Sakura and Tomoyo?

Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He spun around to see a yawning Sakura.

"Finally up?" Syaoran teased.

"Shut up." Sakura replied. Sakura eyed at the paper in Syaoran's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing with my invitation?" Sakura asked.

"I just picked it up. So, who are you being invited by?" Syaoran responded. Sakura saw no harm in telling Syaoran; after all, what was he going to do? Tell her she couldn't go or something?

"My friend, Meiling Li. She's getting married so she's having an engagement party." Sakura spoke grinning. It had truly been too long since she had last seen her friend.

"So you don't know anything else about this Hiromi Hoshizawa?" Syaoran asked. Hearing his name Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, rummaging through the numerous wrappers and pulled out the card. In the middle of the card, it was clearly printed Hiromi Hoshizawa. Syaoran looked at Sakura strangely as Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her doctor was going to be one of her best friend's fiancée. What would she do if he told her best friend about her heart? He couldn't, right? Of course he couldn't, there was doctor-patient confidentiality. But what if………

Syaoran waved his hands in front of Sakura. He didn't know what got her acting so strangely. Maybe it was the guy? Did she know him and not remember him till now? What was going on?

"Hey Sakura. You there?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine." She replied, sticking the card back into her pocket. Syaoran knew that she wasn't telling the truth but brushed it aside. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well then. Now that your up, let's go to dinner!" Syaoran said as he lightly pushed her out the doorway. Sakura slowly walked into the dining room to see her brother mumbling something and his friend sitting patiently. Tomoyo was in and out of the dining room, entering the kitchen and returning.

"Konbanwa (good evening)!" Sakura exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. She took the seat across from her brother.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-san." Yukito spoke.

"Konbanwa kaijuu." Touya replied. Sakura glared at her brother.

"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura shouted as she stomped on her brother's foot underneath the table. Touya winced in more pain then usual because it had been about six months and 5 days since his last 'treatment'.

"You're finally up Sakura-san! Arigatou (thank you) Li-kun!" Tomoyo spoke as she hurried back into the kitchen. Syaoran smiled as a response. Sakura pushed her chair back and headed towards the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan! Let me help!" Sakura spoke as she disappeared into the kitchen leaving Syaoran alone with Yukito and ……… Touya.

Just then the doorbell rang. Slightly intimidated, Syaoran stood up and headed towards the door. Syaoran turned the knob to be face to face with his cousin.

"What are you doing here Syaoran? Making yourself at home?" Eriol asked with his eyebrows raised. Syaoran ignored Eriol's comment.

"You want to come in or not?" He asked as Eriol allowed himself in. The smell of the food being cooked wafted into Eriol's nose.

"Ah, it seems my dear Tomoyo is cooking today." Eriol spoke with a grin as he headed towards the kitchen. Syaoran rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Then the doorbell was heard again. Wondering who it could be, Syaoran turned around and opened the door. The woman at the door seemed confused to see someone she didn't know open the door. She had long brunette hair and seemed to be somewhere around the age of thirty.

"This is Sakura-san's home, is it not?" She asked. Syaoran nodded.

"It is." Syaoran spoke as he opened the door for her and she entered. Light footstep noises were heard as Sakura burst to the front door.

"Nakuru-san!" Sakura shouted. Nakuru's face brightened.

"Sakura-san!" Nakuru responded as she embraced Sakura. Sakura smiled blissfully. When they parted, Sakura introduced Syaoran.

"Nakuru-san, this is Li-kun. Li-kun, Nakuru-san." Sakura spoke as Syaoran politely put his hand in front of him and shook Nakuru's outstretched hand.

"DINNER!" Eriol's voice sounded throughout the dorm. Feeling hungry, the three headed towards the dinner table.

The table had a lacy cloth over it and on the cloth were huge amounts of food. Fried shrimp, bowls of rice, sushi, sashimi, and miso soup were only some of the foods noticeable.

"Wow! This looks great!" Nakuru squealed as she took a seat next to Touya and glared at him.

"You better not be causing your sister any more heart problems, you hear me!" Nakuru stated as Touya seemed to just ignore her. Syaoran wondered what Nakuru meant by 'heart problems' but stayed quiet. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like Syaoran didn't know what was going on.

"Let's eat." Touya spoke. Yukito nodded in agreement and they all started to eat.

By the time everyone had about a bowl, Yukito was already on his fifth. It wasn't surprising at all to Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo, but the others found it fascinating.

"No wonder I've never seen you at the hospital! You eat healthy!" Nakuru spoke. Sakura held her breath as she glanced over to Syaoran. It almost seemed that he didn't hear her. Sakura then started to ask herself. Why was she so secretive about her heart problems?

Sakura automatically knew the answer to that. She didn't want people to feel sorry for her, treat her differently because she used to be sick. Especially have her friends treat her more delicately. She was fine. That was it. Sakura nodded to herself, satisfied with her answer, earning herself a weird look from Syaoran's face. She giggled as Syaoran just blinked, not knowing what Sakura was thinking about.

Syaoran Li was not an idiot. He saw all the information to come up with a logical conclusion. Sakura had been in the hospital……… because of heart problems for four months. Four months is a fairly long time to stay in a hospital assuming that it had a severity. And Nakuru was Sakura's nurse. It all fit. But why was Sakura hiding it? And exactly what happened to Sakura's heart? He didn't know why, but he needed to know.

"So……… about you and Tomoyo going to going to Hong Kong………" Touya started in between bites. Eriol's face expressed shock that then turned into a smirk.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?" Eriol asked turning to Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned.

"As long as I could, which was hopefully when I bumped into on the streets of Hong Kong." Tomoyo replied teasing Eriol. Eriol glared at Tomoyo and then smiled.

"We'll definitely be seeing each other very soon." Eriol stated. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief when Eriol didn't mention anything about Syaoran coming along. Who would know how Touya would've reacted to that………

"It's late, I should be going. I can't miss my shift tomorrow morning!" Nakuru spoke with a smile. Sakura giggled.

"You wouldn't miss your shift even if you had the choice to." She replied.

"So?" Nakuru retorted. The two girls laughed as they headed towards the front door. Yukito and Touya had left earlier because they had to get to work but Touya was very unwilling in leaving Sakura alone in a house with the gaki, not matter how many other people were there.

"I'll see you as soon as you get back, so call me then!" Nakuru spoke while quickly giving Sakura and Tomoyo a hug each and then bolted out the door to her car. Sakura smiled as she shut the door and turned around to be face to face with Syaoran.

"Exactly when are you planning on leaving?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Syaoran chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think Eriol's planning on begging your roommate to let us stay for the night or something, even though we're leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow." Syaoran replied.

"That won't be happening……… wait, you're leaving tomorrow? What time? What airline?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, 9:00 AM, and Japan Air, why?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's face lit up.

"I'll be seeing you on the plane tomorrow!" Sakura replied as she hugged Syaoran.

"I'll be seeing you and Daidouji-san tomorrow then." Syaoran spoke as he returned the hug.

"ERIOL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura covered her ears. In a moment, Eriol walked up to Syaoran, ready to leave. Tomoyo ran over to Eriol quickly and gave him a kiss before he left. Syaoran and Eriol left and the dorm was silent.

"When will I see him again?" Tomoyo sighed, asking herself dramatically. Sakura giggled knowing that they would see each other tomorrow.

"Hey Sakura-chan, did you know that Meiling sent us first class tickets?" Tomoyo asked. There were faint noises of planes in the background and Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on the seats inside the airport waiting for boarding. Sakura looked down at the tickets closely to see first class clearly written in.

"I'm still paying her back." Sakura spoke causing Tomoyo to giggle.

"We'll have it straightened out by today." Tomoyo spoke as they waited. The lady started to call all the first class rows so Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Sakura's arms and tugged, forcing Sakura to get up and move.

Finally, they got on the plane and found their seats. Sakura sat next to the aisle and Tomoyo had the window.

Tomoyo had that nagging feeling in her brain that she forgot something……… but what? While Tomoyo was thinking, Sakura was getting comfortable in their seats when someone tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"May I switch seats with you?" The stranger asked. Sakura looked up to see Eriol's smiling face.

"Where's the seat that I'm going to sit in?" Sakura asked. Eriol pointed to the seat behind her next to Syaoran. Sakura got up and moved back allowing Eriol to slide into his new seat.

"Hey." Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo forgot about the nagging feeling and turned around to see Eriol and embraced him tightly. When they parted, Tomoyo asked,

"Where did Sakura-chan go?" Eriol pointed to the back and Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting next to each other laughing. Tomoyo smiled.

"As long as she's happy as well." She spoke as her lips met with Eriol's.

"I knew I was going to see you today, but I didn't expect for you to sit right next to me." Syaoran spoke causing Sakura to laugh.

"Neither did I."

"Now, what did you do with the man that was sitting there before?" Syaoran asked. Sakura laughed.

"I did nothing to him. He's the one who proposed that we switch seats." Sakura spoke.

"So, how are you going to get to your friend's place?" Syaoran asked. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She forgot to ask about that to Meiling.

"I don't know." Sakura spoke. Syaoran looked down at her.

"Do you have your friend's phone number? Maybe she's coming to pick you up?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura thought about it. The only phone number she had was ……… Hiromi's. Sakura pulled the card out of her pocket again. She stared at it for a while. Syaoran watched Sakura's expressions.

"So, you found her number yet?" Sakura slowly shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. She stood up and walked to the seat in front of her.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you have Meiling-chan's number?" Sakura asked.

"Iie (no), doushite (why)?" Tomoyo asked.

"How are we getting to Meiling-chan's place?" Sakura asked causing Tomoyo to freeze. She remembered what that nagging feeling was telling her about. Tomoyo winced.

"I don't know Sakura-chan! What are we going to do?" Tomoyo spoke. Sakura shook her head. This day wasn't turning out so well.

"Wait, Meiling? As in Meiling Li? As in getting married to Hiromi Hoshizawa, Meiling?" Eriol questioned. Emerald and Amethyst eyes were focused on Eriol. They both nodded causing Eriol to laugh.

"Meiling is Syaoran's cousin! Why don't you just ask him for her number?" Eriol spoke. Tomoyo sighed in relief while Sakura politely thanked Eriol and returned to her seat and glared at Syaoran.

"What are you glaring at me for?" Syaoran asked.

"You know Meiling-chan?" Sakura answered Syaoran's question with a question of her own.

"How could I not? She's my cousin." Syaoran replied causing Sakura's eyes to go wide.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! You had me panicking! You cruel person!" Sakura spoke as she started to pound on Syaoran's arm. Syaoran laughed.

"That's starting to hurt. I'll go call her, okay?" Syaoran replied as he took the phone off the airplane seat and dialed Meiling's number. The phone rang a couple times before Syaoran heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Meiling?"

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah. It's me. I have two of your friends here on this plane that have no clue on how to get to your place." Syaoran spoke. Over the phone, he could hear banging noises.

"Meiling? Do not hit you head against your phone! You're going to ruin a perfectly good phone." Syaoran teased.

"Hoe! Meiling-chan! Don't hurt yourself!" A feminine voice spoke.

"Sakura-chan?"

"She's sitting next to me." Syaoran responded.

"But the plane tickets I bought had you and Eriol seated next to each other……… and how do you know Sakura-chan?" Meiling questioned.

"She's someone I met over in Japan because Eriol's girlfriend, Daidouji-san is Sakura-san's best friend."

"Wait, Daidouji-san as in Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Who else would be Sakura-san's best friend?"

"Too small of a world." Meiling spoke.

"So, about this little problem?"

"Your limo's picking you and Eriol up. You do have room in your spacious limousine to allow them to go with you, right?" Meiling spoke implying her request by emphasizing the words spacious and limousine.

"It's fine by me. I was going to take them anyway if you didn't show up." Syaoran spoke.

"You enjoy watching me in pain don't you Li-kun!" Sakura said when she heard his last statement as she started to pound on Syaoran's arm again.

"Ow! Sakura-san! That hurt! Well, see you later! Bye!" The phone went dead as Meiling turned the phone off. Interesting, her cousin didn't seem to be as depressed as she had thought he would've been ……… and that might be all because of Sakura. A smile made its way to Meiling's lips. This would be very interesting.

"I surrender! What do I have to do to make it up to you!" Syaoran pleaded. Sakura laughed and stopped.

"Just hearing the words, 'I surrender' from you is good enough." Sakura replied. Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, I have to warn you though, you might end up on television on the way to the car." Syaoran spoke. Sakura looked at him curiously but Syaoran didn't continue on.

"We have arrived in Hong Kong, China. The time is now 8:30 AM. Please stay seated until the seat belt sign has been turned off. Thank you for riding on Japan Air." The stewardess spoke through the loudspeaker.

Syaoran yawned as he looked out the window. It was still the same as when he left it, when Aya died. Syaoran cringed at the thought and shook his head. Then he realized that something warm was leaning against him and that something was Sakura. Syaoran quickly shook Sakura.

"We're in Hong Kong! Get up!" Syaoran spoke. Luckily, Sakura wasn't in her normal deep sleep state so she immediately got up.

"What? Where?" Sakura asked in her dazed state. Syaoran chuckled.

"We're here." Syaoran spoke as Sakura smiled. She leaned over Syaoran and looked out the window. The sight was beautiful.

"Kirei (pretty)." Sakura whispered. Syaoran watched Sakura's facial expression. She looked so kawaii (cute) ………

After finding their baggage on the carousel, they left the carousel area and entered the main lobby of the airport. Blinding flashes and shouting was all Sakura could see and hear.

"MR. LI! HOW ARE YOU COPING WITH YOUR FIANCEE'S RECENT DEATH?"

"HOW COME YOU LEFT HONG KONG AND PASSED ON YOUR DUTIES TO YOUR SISTER?"

"WHERE DID YOU LEAVE TO?"

"WHO IS THAT GIRL YOU'RE WITH? IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER?"

"WERE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR FIANCEE WITH THAT GIRL?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth and expressed a face full of anger. Sakura couldn't see anything and Syaoran quickly guided her out. Eriol held onto Tomoyo and did the same. At the end of the path, Syaoran saw a familiar face.

"Wei." Syaoran spoke without breath.

"Syaoran-sama. We must leave now." He spoke as he led them to the car. The press was persistent and kept on following them. Syaoran quickly opened the door to the limousine and motioned Sakura to get in. He waited for Tomoyo and Eriol to go in and then slid in himself and shut the door tightly. Sakura started to shiver as Syaoran moved right next to her and held onto her tightly.

"W-who are they?"

"Assholes who have no life." Syaoran responded. Sakura was shocked by the use of Syaoran's language but didn't say anything more.

"How could they say such a thing?" Sakura spoke softly as she began to cry in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran's anger disappeared for a second and listened.

"How could they think that you forgot about Aya?" Sakura spoke as she collapsed. Her fatigued body was still held tightly in his arms. Syaoran's eyes widened. How did she know about Aya? Syaoran instinctively looked over to his cousin. Eriol's eyes shifted to different parts of the limo.

"Did you tell her?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, the thing is………"

"Yes or no question. Did you tell her?" Syaoran repeated himself.

"It's not really a yes and no answer because………" Eriol began.

"Why not?"

"Can I just finish my sentence?" Eriol asked. The situation was starting to aggravate him.

"Fine."

"You were moaning her name when you were sick and she asked us who she was so we just told her."

"We? You told someone else?"

"I'm sitting in this limo too for all of you who don't know." Tomoyo spoke making her presence known.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Syaoran roared.

"Get over it! The whole world knows already!" Eriol retorted. It was true. Being the heir to the Li Clan, Syaoran's personal problems would always end up on the first page of the newspaper and one of the top headlines on the news. His life was never private.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol was right. Syaoran's always hated publicity. He hated all those who made his life as a bunch of assumptions and lies. He hated when they announced his father's death and spoke nothing except for that for at least a week when he was only 5. And maybe……… just maybe, if they weren't there, Aya might still be alive. But if Aya were alive ……… would he have ever met Sakura when he did?

He looked down at Sakura who was still lying on his lap. He moved a stray strand of hair covering her face. Exactly how important is she to him? How much did he care for her? Of course he cared for her a lot and she's extremely important to him ……… But is she as important as Aya?

Crappy ending I know ……… well……… sry for the hehehe… wait? ……… come on……… 2 months isn't that bad……… is it? Syaoran's thinking that is possible for her to be as important as his recently deceased fiancée……… meaning something ……… HINT HINT

Well ……… check for me mentioning anything about and me updating at

w w w . x a n g a . c o m / c h e r r i x w o l f or

w w w . x a n g a . c o m / c h e r r i x b l o s s o m x 4 1

without all the spaces for both

but mostly on the cherrixblossomx41 one……… cuz that's the one I use most……… and if u want to talk to me online on aim, mai sn is the same as mai pen name! Well ……… luv u all and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner!!!!!!!!! Arigatou for reviewing! Ja ne!

cherrixwolf

dilemmas


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
~~~  
  
Wow......... I just saw how screwed up two of the paragraphs looked like in the last chappie......... @~@......... gomen......... didn't know how that happened.  
  
~~~  
  
Tomoyo looked around nervously. Silence seemed to haunt the limousine. Nothing was heard except for breathing. Eriol's glasses were sliding off his nose as he slept, involuntarily breathing while Syaoran sat there watching Sakura.  
  
She looked out the window. Her eyes widened to see the limousine approach a gigantic mansion. It made her mansion back in Tomoeda look like some kind of small humble cottage......... well, almost. The mansion itself was wide and about 3 stories tall. Snow drifted trees surrounded the mansion as well as an enormous fence with a great big gate. The limousine slowly passed the gates, leaving Tomoyo in awe at the scenery.  
  
"Hoe? Where am I?" Sakura asked. Her eyelids fluttered open and close repeatedly. She lifted her head from Syaoran's chest and looked out the window to see the mansion rapidly coming into view.  
  
"Wow! That's a humongous mansion! Is that where Meiling-chan lives now?" Sakura asked aloud. Syaoran chuckled at her childish manner.  
  
"She used to live here and then she moved out in an apartment of her own. This is my home. Meiling will meet you here." Syaoran whispered. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Does that mean Meiling-chan is there right now???" Sakura asked excitedly. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she's supposed to come and pick you two up or......... she's staying here." Sakura sat in silence as she looked outside to see the limousine halt in front of two intricately carved doors. The two doors stood there side by side and made the full Chinese character 'Li'.  
  
"Eriol! Wake up!" Tomoyo shouted causing the slumped figure to jolt out of his slumber. Eriol readjusted his glasses and flashed a smile at Tomoyo.  
  
"Already here, are we?" He spoke. Tomoyo nodded as he slid out of the limousine first and held out his hand for Tomoyo to hold while she exited the vehicle. Sakura giggled at the sight. 'They're meant for each other.' She thought as she walked out of the limo. Syaoran came right behind her and shut the door. A loud abrupt honk was heard as everyone turned their heads to the car behind them.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
  
"MEILING-CHAN!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo shouted as they ran to the car behind the parked limousine. Meiling stepped out of her car to welcome her friends' embraces.  
  
"It's been forever!" Meiling squealed. She couldn't believe it. She managed to track them down and get them willing to drag both of their asses over to China for her engagement party. One couldn't ask for much better friends. When the girls extricated their arms from one another's, Meiling glanced at her cousins' retreating figures.  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS NOT GOING TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR FAVORITE COUSIN!?!?!?!?!?" She shouted. Some of the snow fell from the tops of the now bare trees and the five surrounding her had their eardrums pounded upon.  
  
Wei removed his hands from his ears as he proceeded towards the mansion with a much quicker pace. Syaoran and Eriol immediately ran over to where Meiling was standing. Meiling stood with a smug smile on her face as both Tomoyo and Sakura looked as though they had ridden a roller coaster......... a really really really intense roller coaster.  
  
"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Meiling stood in annoyance. One would've thought after screaming on the top of one's lungs that someone would pay attention to you......... then again, they were dating.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Meiling stood there smiling, watching Syaoran and Sakura. It almost was too perfect. They seemed to like each other already. Meiling's mind erased all the complex plans she had stored in her mind and replaced them with simpler plans. She would get them together.  
  
"Hey Meiling."  
  
"Hi Meiling."  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
"To think she complained when she didn't hear us say hi. She's completely ignoring us and you don't hear us screaming at the top of our lungs........." Syaoran complained.  
  
"Meiling-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of Meiling's ruby red eyes. Meiling blinked once, twice and finally gave Sakura a smile.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I'm Meiling!" She spoke as the rest started to laugh. Meiling's cheeks started to puff up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!!!"  
  
"Nothing Meiling!" Eriol spoke.  
  
"Nothing." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Not a thing Meiling-chan!" Sakura responded trying to cover her nervousness. Meiling could get pretty scary when she was pissed.  
  
"What do you think it implies?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN LI SYAORAN!!!" Meiling screamed as she started to chase after her sprinting cousin, throwing swear words, snowballs and her fists at him whenever she could. Eriol spoke a silent prayer for his cousin's soul, Tomoyo thought Syaoran hadn't even known Meiling......... after all, that was a completely foolish act, while Sakura just thought that it was funny.  
  
Off in a balcony window, an elegant lady's hair got caught in the wind as she looked down and smiled as a tear slid down her face. Maybe, her son had his happiness back.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow, your house is big Li-kun." Sakura spoke as her voice resounded throughout the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling accenting every corner of the room. Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
"Its not that big." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Xiao Lang." Five heads turned to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Mother." Syaoran spoke as he gave a quick bow. The rest followed.  
  
"Wei. Please lead my son's guests to their rooms. I trust Meiling already knows where her room is. I would like to speak to you in private my son." Yelan spoke as everyone went his or her ways.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura entered her room with awe. It was only a guest room and had so much more than her home in Tomoeda. The color theme of the room was springtime yellow. Her bed had a canopy draped over it. On one side stood the desk and closet and on the other was her bathroom. Sakura stepped in to see a Jacuzzi bath, a shower, and a yellow sink. Glancing at her bed, she ran over to it and plopped down on it. The bed was humongous with fluffy yellow pillows. Sakura sighed contently. She stretched out her arms and legs. When her arms returned to her sides, she felt a piece of paper. She pulled out the paper. It was the business card. Making sure that no one was around, she quickly took her cell phone out and called the number on the business card.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Hoshizawa's office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Um......... this is Sakura Kinomoto. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Hoshizawa."  
  
"Might this be the Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"We received a phone call from your doctor, Dr. Akamatsu saying that you'd be calling. Would Sunday at 3 be good for you?" Sakura thought about it. Today was Friday. Maybe Meiling could show her around Hong Kong tomorrow so she could find her way tomorrow.  
  
"Um, sure. Sunday's fine."  
  
"Dr. Hoshizawa will see you then. Have a nice day."  
  
"Bye." Sakura hung up her cell phone and then looked to see that she had a couple of voicemail messages.  
  
"First message. Hey kaijuu. How are you doing? Are you in Hong Kong yet or dozing on the plane? I bet you're dozing and your snores are so loud that poor Daidouji-san has to get earplugs or better yet switch her seat." Touya teased. Sakura glared at her cell phone, picturing it as Touya. "......... and don't forget to call me as soon as you get there! Bye kaijuu." Sakura pouted. Did he have to say kaijuu that many times? Was Sakura that hard of a name to pronounce? Of course it wasn't it. Her brother was just too dumb, Sakura concluded.  
  
"Second message. My dear Sakura, how are you? Are you in Hong Kong yet? Please call me as soon as you arrive there. Take care of yourself. I love you my daughter. Bye." Sakura smiled. Only her otou-san was this nice. How her onii-chan was her father's son was still a complete mystery to her.  
  
"Third message. Hey Sakura-chan! Are you enjoying the Hong Kong scenery? Watch what you eat! I don't want to hear that you're in the hospital again!" "Neither do I!" "Naoko-chan's with me right now. So as soon as you can, call me back!" Rika-chan would truly make a great mother someday.  
  
"Fourth message. Hey Sakura-chan!" "Hello Kinomoto-san." Sakura laughed. Both Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun were on the same phone. "Did you know that in China they have lots of ghosts? I heard of this one ghost that resides only in Hong Kong and-" "LIES ALL LIES!" Sakura froze. What if his story was true? "Sorry about that Sakura-chan. Well, his story was a complete lie. One completely huge lie......... just like all of his other lies. Well, take good care of yourself over there, okay! Call me back!" Sakura was still afraid. What if his story wasn't a lie? Sakura took hold of her shins and held onto them. She rocked back and forth. There wasn't a ghost......... after all; Chiharu-chan would never lie to her......... but what if she didn't know? Shivers went up and down Sakura's spine. When a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned around.  
  
"Mou (geez), you look like you were expecting a ghost. You're very jittery." Syaoran spoke. Sakura immediately grabbed Syaoran and held onto him. She didn't care how hard she was holding onto him or the fact that she was even holding on to him. The thought of ghosts.........  
  
"There......... are no ghosts in Hong Kong, are there?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled. This is what was worrying her?  
  
"There are no ghosts in Hong Kong Sakura."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes. Positive." He replied.  
  
"Absolutely certain positive?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well......... I think there's one behind you. I think she's headless." Syaoran spoke as Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and buried her face in his chest. Syaoran felt her quiver with fear in his arms. He couldn't help but think that it felt so right, almost like when he held Aya in his arms. He looked down at her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Is the ghost gone? Is she still there? Is she trying to haunt me?" Sakura asked scared out of her mind. Syaoran stifled his chuckle.  
  
"She's gone now Sakura. I scared her off." He replied. Sakura squeezed him harder.  
  
"Are there anymore?"  
  
"There are no more ghosts Sakura." Syaoran replied. Sakura slowly unwound her arms from his waist, pulled back and smiled. The moment when their bodies were separate from one another, they both felt like they lost something, a part of them maybe. From the doorway, Meiling smiled and her companion squealed. Meiling rolled her eyes and stopped her friend's videotaping session by knocking on the door.  
  
"Meiling-chan. Tomoyo-chan. I guess you guys both heard me........." Sakura spoke.  
  
"You were too loud not to hear Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied with her video camera still rolling in her hand. Meiling sighed.  
  
"You're okay though, right?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded in reply.  
  
"Okay then. Both of you bring a jacket, it's chilly outside. We're going to visit a friend." Meiling spoke softly. Sakura instantly knew that she was talking about Aya. She glanced behind her to see Syaoran's warm smile replaced by a sorrowful one. Sakura bit her lip, slowly got out of the bed and stretched her hand out to Syaoran. She gave a little smile.  
  
"Come on. We don't want to keep your friend waiting any longer." Sakura spoke softly. By her tone, Syaoran felt that she knew what friend they were going to visit. He placed his hand in hers as she pulled him up.  
  
~~~  
  
"Meiling-chan! Can we stop there?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at the area Sakura was pointing at. It was a flower shop. Meiling nodded as she moved the car towards the side and parked there. The guys, who took a separate car, saw this and did the same. Sakura quickly got out of the car and entered the flower shop.  
  
"I'll be out soon!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
The aroma of the shop almost made Sakura feel dizzy. She started to wander around the shop looking for the perfect bouquet. She then stopped and crouched down where she saw two flowers that almost seemed, intertwined. She knew that one was a red lily but she couldn't put her finger on the other one. She picked both of them up. The colors practically blended together.  
  
"May I help you?" Sakura jolted as she turned around. The person was a tall male. His reddish brown hair covered his face but not in the disheveled way Syaoran's hair was. His sophisticated glasses could not hide his warm copper colored eyes; they only enhanced his sexual appeal. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He took the flowers from her hand, brushing his hand against hers for a brief moment.  
  
"Beautiful flowers, aren't they?" He spoke. Sakura nodded. She knew a diminutive Chinese vocabulary but she understood it nonetheless.  
  
"You don't seem to talk much do you?" He remarked as he started to chuckle. His voice sounded so wonderful and kind to her ears, almost like Syaoran's. Sakura shook her head. Why was she comparing him to Syaoran so much? The man then looked at her more closely.  
  
"You aren't from around here are you? You don't come across Chinese people with those kind of green eyes. Contacts aren't that convincing. Your eyes are real. They're beautiful." Sakura blushed at his comment. She understood a couple of words in each sentence he spoke but understood his point.  
  
"T-t-thank you."  
  
"So she finally speaks. Not only are you gorgeous but you also have a beautiful voice." Sakura blushed even harder.  
  
"Am I embarrassing you? I'll stop then. I wouldn't want to scare a customer away, especially one as wonderful as you. Ah, I did it again. I'm sorry. I'm really making you uncomfortable aren't I?" He spoke. His tone was completely sincere and made Sakura feel all bubbly inside.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice. Thank god it was in a language she understood completely.  
  
"I'm over here!" Sakura replied. The man looked at her.  
  
"You speak Japanese? You could've told me." He replied in Japanese. Sakura looked at him in shock.  
  
"You understand Japanese?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm speaking to you in Japanese aren't I?" He answered. Sakura giggled. Of course, why did she even bother to ask him that? The man was pulled into a trance. She was so beautiful. He looked at her closer. Her face was familiar, but he knew he hadn't met her before. He would never forget a person like her. Where did he see her before?  
  
"Is Sakura your name? It suits you very well. My name is Toji Ando. I'm half Japanese. My father is Japanese and married my mother when he came to China. Please call me Toji." Toji spoke. Sakura grinned. What were the odds of meeting a person who spoke Japanese in China?  
  
"There you are Sakura. I- We were worried about you." Syaoran spoke as he approached her.  
  
"Why? It's not like you can lose me? You saw me enter the flower shop didn't you?" Sakura replied. Toji stood in shock. The man that came toward Sakura was Li Syaoran. Then it hit him. Sakura was the one on the news earlier when Syaoran arrived at the airport. Had he really cheated on his fiancée with her? Toji mentally shook his head. Syaoran seemed to care for her, but only as a friend. That gave him a chance.  
  
"I'll be giving you your flowers back Sakura-san. See you when you buy them." Toji spoke as he handed her the flowers, smiled and left. Sakura smiled and waved back.  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran asked. His tone appeared to be a little......... hostile. Sakura didn't detect it at all though.  
  
"He works here. His name is Toji Ando. He's half Japanese. He's really nice." Sakura replied. Syaoran didn't know why his tone was like that. Was he jealous? Of course not......... he was just being overprotective, right? After all Sakura was his friend......... or was she possibly more? Syaoran shook his head. What ridiculous thoughts. He still loved Aya. Syaoran nodded. That was it. He was only overprotective of her because she was his friend.  
  
Sakura just stared at Syaoran strangely. He kept on moving his head around. Did he have a fever? Sakura placed her slender hand on his forehead. Nope. Though his face appeared to turn a little redder when she put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"You don't have a fever, yet you're red. Maybe I should ask Eriol-kun. I think you're sick with something Li-kun." Sakura replied.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Call me Syaoran." He spoke. Sakura smiled. He finally thought of her as a real true friend!  
  
"Ok Syaoran-kun! Anyway, what do you think of these flowers?" Sakura asked. She handed him the flowers. It was a red lily and a peony. Red lilies were Aya's favorite and......... his favorite was the peony.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Are you okay? Are they not to your liking? Was Aya allergic to them?" Sakura asked. Syaoran let out a choked laugh when he heard her last question. She was so ......... cute.  
  
"She wasn't allergic to them Sakura. Honestly, you couldn't have picked better flowers. Her favorite was the red lily. This flower, the peony, is my favorite." Syaoran replied. Sakura felt like her heart dropped. He looked down at her face.  
  
"Don't be sad. I knew I was going to face this when I returned. I just......... I don't think I was ready to feel this pain again, especially after having a great time in Japan, thanks to you. You helped me through this more than anyone else." Syaoran spoke. Sakura couldn't help but start to cry. Feeling guilty that he might've caused her present state, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you cry." He spoke. Sakura cried even harder. Syaoran really didn't know what he was doing wrong. He patted her back in attempt to comfort her. Finally, Sakura spoke up.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Syaoran-kun. I'm just so glad that I was able to be that friend to help you." Sakura replied with her tears blurring her vision. Syaoran held her in his arms. She started to bring her hand to wipe her tears when Syaoran's hand beat her to it. Sakura looked up at his smiling expression. He slowly released her from his grasp.  
  
"Let's go buy the flowers now. The rest are probably wondering what's taking so long for me to find you in this tiny shop." Syaoran spoke as Sakura let out a soft giggle. Sakura nodded as she knelt down and picked up some more of each flower and they headed to the counter. There, Toji stood there smiling.  
  
"Finally decided on your flowers?" He teased. Sakura was about to respond when Syaoran replied for her instead.  
  
"Yes. Now, can you tell me how much this is? We really need to get somewhere." Syaoran spoke with a hint of his hostile tone again. Toji nodded as he told Syaoran the amount. Sakura pulled out her wallet to pay when Syaoran prevented her from doing so.  
  
"I'm paying for this."  
  
"But I picked out the flowers! I wanted to buy it!" Sakura responded. Syaoran looked down at her.  
  
"Fine. Let's pay half each then." Syaoran compromised. Sakura pouted but nodded as she pulled out half of the amount from her wallet. Syaoran took the money from her hand and handed it to Toji.  
  
"Would you like these wrapped?"  
  
"Yes please!" Sakura exclaimed. Toji chuckled at her enthusiasm. He wrapped the flowers into a beautiful bouquet. He handed them to Sakura.  
  
"Have a nice day!" He spoke as Syaoran walked ahead, out of the store.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Sakura waved at him with her free hand.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura looked at Toji and smiled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Here." He spoke as he ran up to her and handed her something. He slowly pushed her towards the door and smiled. Before Sakura exited the shop, she stared at her hand. He gave her a rose with a note. She shoved the note in her pocket, placed the rose inside her jacket and walked out through the doors and then looked up. There, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol had been waiting very patiently......... well, Tomoyo and Eriol were.  
  
"What took you so long Sakura-chan? It can't that THAT long to pick out flowers!" Meiling complained.  
  
"Um......... well, I was talking to Toji and-"  
  
"Who's Toji? And when did you learn to speak and listen to Chinese so well?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Toji's half Japanese." Sakura replied smiling. Tomoyo remembered that look on Sakura's face. That looked close to the one she used to have when she was younger and had her crush on Yukito Tsukishiro.  
  
"So, did you like him?" Tomoyo asked while nudging Sakura. Sakura's face became flustered immediately.  
  
"He was......... nice and helpful." Sakura started. When she came to think of it, he was also pretty attractive.  
  
"Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about this! We can't keep your friend waiting forever!" Sakura spoke, trying to change the topic. Unable to hide her rosy face, she quickly opened the car door and slid in. Tomoyo tried her best to hide her grin when she saw the resentful expression on Syaoran's face when Sakura was talking about Toji. Meiling didn't even try to hide hers.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Syaoran growled, asking Meiling. She couldn't help but smile more.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go!"  
  
~~~ The wind blew the icy cold wind and pressed against the barren trees. Dead leaves that weren't cleaned up were dispelled through the wind. Even the various flowers on the graves were scattered. The only thing the wind couldn't budge were the prodigious amounts of gravestones firmly planted in the ground. Upon each of them was an inscription. And one of those inscriptions was gently touched by coarse fingers. The man touching the words couldn't help but want to cry. Yet, he bottled up his feelings inside. However, one of his guests didn't.  
  
Sakura kneeled next to the gravestone and started softly sobbing. She hadn't known the person who was laying approximately 6 feet beneath her but she couldn't help the tears being released from the eyes. Each tear that fell from her face landed on the grave. Her friends tried to comfort her in any way possible, but the tears were still shed. The man who was so intently looking at the inscription stopped doing so and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Sakura, why are you crying?" The man whispered. He couldn't comprehend why the girl was crying. After all, she never met his fiancée.  
  
"I can't help it Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered as if she were telling a secret. Syaoran brought his other arm around her.  
  
"Stop crying."  
  
"I c-c-can't." Sakura stuttered between her sobs.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm crying for you as well." Sakura spoke. Syaoran looked down at her.  
  
"Don't." Syaoran responded in a somewhat demanding tone.  
  
"W-w-why not?"  
  
"Because I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"You never promised that someone else couldn't do it for you, did you?" Sakura replied. Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but no words were spoken. True, he never promised that. Content with the silence she received as her answer, Sakura cried. Syaoran held her in his arms as he looked at the gravestone.  
  
"Is this allowed Aya? Can I let her express my pain in her tears?" Syaoran whispered. It seemed like no one else heard but the wind seemed to have died down for a second. That split second was all Syaoran needed as his answer. He didn't ask Sakura again to dry her tears.  
  
When Sakura could no longer cry, she resorted to a soft sniffling noise. It was then that Syaoran took the bouquet and placed it in the vase on the side of the grave. Sakura kneeled against the ground and dug a tiny hole on the side of the grave. She took one of each flower and placed them into the soil. Looking satisfied, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees.  
  
"Let's leave Syaoran alone." Sakura whispered. The rest nodded and proceeded to the exit of the cemetery. Then, Syaoran was left alone at her grave.  
  
"Hey. How have you been?" Syaoran asked. He felt a little unintelligent to be talking to a grave but he knew that Aya was somewhere out there listening as well.  
  
"You've left me extremely heartbroken, I do hope you know. I even went through a stage of depression. I had to leave my job here in Hong Kong because everything reminded me of you and how I would never see you again. It hurts. You've left me on this planet and then told me in a dream that you weren't my true love? What kind of bullshit is that? If you're not my number one, then who is? Who is more important than you? Who would I fall for instead? Tell me. TELL ME DAMN IT!" Syaoran shouted. All his anger and pain was released by just talking to the grave of his deceased fiancée. Syaoran touched the cold polished stone. It was the same texture as Aya's skin when he last touched her. The wind seemed to softly embrace him as if it was her comforting him. Syaoran softly chuckled.  
  
"Who am I kidding? You can't answer me." He rested his elbow on his knee and quietly sat there thinking about her death, the afterward, her heart........ Syaoran stood up.  
  
"A part of you still lives on, in someone else, Aya. I'm going to find her. Maybe, she might be the one that you claim is for me. We'll see but I think I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove to you that there's no else for me except for you. I prom-" The wind blew frantically to stop his words. Syaoran watched as most of the petals of the bouquet flew away. The only petal left was that of a peony. The wind abruptly stopped after the petals flew away. He looked up at the blue clear sky. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. I won't promise if it makes you happy." The wind became a soft breeze.  
  
"Will she be the one you say is for me?" Syaoran asked. The wind ceased. He sighed. She wasn't going to tell him, not even hint to him. Lost in his deep thought, Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned on the cold gravestone. Slowly, he started to lose his thoughts and entered a deep sleep.  
  
He was sitting on a hill, leaning against a tree. He was playing hide and go seek with Aya but she was so well hidden, he stopped to take a break. Finally he heard her voice. Looking up at her smiling face, he asked where she hid. She formed her lips into that irresistible smile of hers that he had to pull her down to his lap and kiss her. The kiss felt different then the ones he's had with her before, somehow better. It also felt......... real. When Aya pulled away abruptly, Syaoran opened his eyes to see Sakura gasping for breath. His eyes widened. He had just kissed Sakura.  
  
Earlier, after they had left him for over two hours, Sakura finally decided that she should check up on him, only to find him sleeping.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun........." Sakura gently waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Get up!" Sakura whispered into his ears. Syaoran literally grabbed her and brought her down onto his lap.  
  
"Where have you been hiding Aya?"  
  
"Wait! I'm not Aya-" Sakura's sentence was cut off. Syaoran's warm lips were caressing hers in ways she never knew could happen. Sakura couldn't even think properly. The sensation was absolutely overwhelming. In the brief second she was able to control herself, she immediately pulled away. His eyes fluttered open as they both sat apart from each other in shock.........  
  
Oh lord.........  
  
~~~  
  
aren't I cruel? ^^ Don't kill me......... Please??? Well......... I'll update as soon as possible......... (after I finish the next chappie of INLYG) yup yup. Gomen for the long update!!! If u want to see progresses and possible excerpts, to go !  
  
And Arigatou to you all who reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
.........  
  
Sakura's gaze had been nowhere but the ground the past 5 minutes, wishing it would swallow her up. It had also been exactly 5 minutes since Syaoran kissed her. Correction, Syaoran 'believed' he kissed Aya... She didn't know what to say so she sat silently. The wind grew fiercer as every minute passed by. The only noises audible to the ear were their heavy breathing.  
  
Syaoran stared up at the sky. Aya must've seen what had happened. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid...' Syaoran chanted to himself. All she would've probably seen was his kiss with another girl... at HER grave. How disappointed she must be in him now. Would crystal tears stream down her porcelain face? He sat there and begged that she would forgive him. But he couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his brain telling him that the kiss was...  
  
More silence passed over the two motionless bodies. At the same time, they looked away from the spot they were gazing at and glanced at each other. Immediately they looked away. Finally, deciding the silence was too much for her, Sakura audaciously spoke up...  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" ...but didn't get so far. The shouting was created by the fiery tempered woman who was climbing up the hill. Never had they been happier to see Meiling's face. For Syaoran, that was saying a lot...  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as her friend dragged herself up the hill. The look on Meiling's face wasn't a pleasant one.  
  
"You two... are making me yell... in a sacred holy area... FULL OF DEAD PEOPLE! THEIR GHOSTS ARE PROBABLY READY TO KILL US NOW!" Meiling yelled. Sakura's ears perked at the sound of that one syllable word... 'ghosts.' The first words she heard haunting her ears Yamazaki's voice on her phone saying, "Did you know that in China they have lots of ghosts? I heard of this one ghost that resides only in Hong Kong-" Sakura paled and trembled. All other thoughts flew out of her minds, even the recent heart pounding accidental kiss. Taking a step backward, she dashed off... without knowing, of course... further into the graveyard. Meiling glanced earlier at Sakura's pale face and realized what she had done...  
  
"BAKA! She hates ghosts! Dammit! Syaoran! Go search for her! NOW!" Meiling commanded while cursing at herself. Looking scary than that of a woman with PMS, Syaoran darted off into the graveyard, trying to find Sakura.  
  
.........  
  
"HOEEE!!!" Sakura shrieked as she sat onto the ground.  
  
The sun was slowly setting, dimming the light more and more each second. She shivered and wrapped her coat around her tighter. The bright Hong Kong lights were conspicuous in the distance. Her coat felt uncomfortable around her. She quickly unzipped it and stuck her hand inside to see what it was. Grasping something with her fingers, Sakura slowly pulled out the object... the rose. The fragile flower lay in her hand. She stroked the soft petals and slowly calmed her down. Looking down on the rose, she remembered the note she had shoved into her pocket earlier. Tilting at a better angle, she slid her hand until it clutched the paper and pulled it out. On the front, it was written, 'To Sakura-san'. Unfolding it, Sakura noticed his neat handwriting and started to read.  
  
'Sakura-san, It's nice to meet someone as kind as you. It's not often that I come across a person like you.' Sakura blushed. Toji seemed to have a way with words, in her opinion.  
  
'I know that whoever the flowers are for will enjoy them, especially since they were bought from such a lovely lady as yourself. I can't write much because I know that you'll be coming to the register soon. I hope I see you again. Please drop by!'  
  
She was touched by the note. He had barely known her but thought very highly of her. Sakura smiled and a part of her fear disappeared. The silence of the area intimidated her but she tried her best to ignore it. All of a sudden, her cell phone started to ring. The tune echoed throughout the graveyard. Her hand dived into her jacket, pulled out her phone and pushed a button.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" A frustrated voice replied.  
  
"Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Hai hai... it's me."  
  
"I don't know where I am Meiling-chan! I'm afraid!" Meiling was having a panic attack.  
  
"I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!!! AND THERE ARE NO GHOSTS!!! NO MATTER WHAT SOMEONE SAYS, SAKURA-CHAN, THERE ARE NO GHOSTS!!!" Meiling shouted over the phone. Hearing that word, Sakura fell into another state of chaos.  
  
"HOEEE!!!! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Across the area, Syaoran's ears picked up the noise. It was Sakura. It had to be. Sprinting across the graves while silently praying for the spirits to forgive him for walking on their graves, Syaoran finally made it to the clearing where he saw Sakura rocking back and forth on the ground, chanting to herself. Suppressing a chuckle, Syaoran walked over to her.  
  
"Sakura-san." Syaoran spoke as he placed his hand on her shoulder. As a reaction, her body shivered.  
  
"HOEEE!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO LOUD GHOST- SAN!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Sakura pleaded as she turned around. Her eyes were shut tight and started to tear. Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around her. She was fairly cold. He held her in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth.  
  
"Ghost-san... you're really warm." Sakura whispered. This time, Syaoran couldn't hold back. He laughed.  
  
"I'm not a ghost, Sakura-san."  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura looked up to see two amber orbs looking at her. Knowing who it was, she smiled and held onto him tighter.  
  
"Because Syaoran-kun is here, all the ghosts went away." She exclaimed happily in a whisper.  
  
"Let's get back to the house. Okay?" Syaoran held his hand out for her to reach.  
  
"Okay..." Sakura replied as she grabbed Syaoran's hand. With his strength, he easily got her off the ground. She stood wobbly and started to walk. Suddenly, she fell back down. Syaoran looked down at her.  
  
"Oww... I think my feet are asleep." She spoke. Syaoran looked down at her. Seeing no other option, he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Hoee!!! Syaoran-kun! You don't have to do this!!!" Sakura protested. Syaoran smiled. Aya would've protested just like her... As if it were second nature, Syaoran replied,  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"I... Okay Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied as she cuddled body against Syaoran's. Eventually, with the soothing sound of Syaoran's heartbeat, she fell asleep.  
  
.........  
  
A little tune floated through the air and into Sakura's ears. Recognizing it as her cell phone tone, Sakura woke up and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura spoke slowly. She still hadn't fully awakened.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US YET!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED WE- I MEAN OTOU-SAN WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU???" Touya shouted. Sakura whined.  
  
"Gomen nasai onii-chan. I forgot..."  
  
"YOU FORGOT!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT-" The shouting was getting faint over the phone. She heard a little rustle before she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Do forgive your onii-chan. He was... worried." Fujitaka spoke. Sakura smiled. It was so good to hear his voice again.  
  
"I guess I will."  
  
"So how is Hong Kong so far? Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"It's so pretty! Especially at night, otou-san! The city's lights are all shining as if they were the stars in the sky!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"I'd assume so. So, have you been taking good care of yourself? Did you schedule an appointment with a doctor yet?" Fujitaka asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Hai! It's going to be tomorrow."  
  
"That's good. Well, your brother is eager to speak with you. Hold on." Sakura heard some more rustling before hearing her onii-chan's voice.  
  
"Kaijuu."  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu, onii-chan!" Sakura protested.  
  
"I'm kidding. I know you're not. So, where are you right now?"  
  
"In bed."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Hong Kong." Sakura replied as if it were the most natural response. Touya was started to get agitated.  
  
"Where in Hong Kong Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun's house. It's really big and-" Sakura couldn't finish.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU'RE SLEEPING AT THAT GAKI'S HOUSE!!! WAIT TILL I SEE HIM!!! I'M GETTING ON THE NEXT PLANE TO HONG KONG!" Touya shouted.  
  
"ONII-CHAN! Nothing has happened. He lives in a mansion! It's bigger than Tomoyo-chan's and it's really nice. He let us all stay here in the guest rooms. Besides, he's Meiling-chan's cousin. I feel very safe here onii-chan and you don't have to worry." Sakura replied. Touya growled but dropped the subject.  
  
"Anyway, you do know what day today is, right?" Touya asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura forgot that they were talking over the phone.  
  
"No, I don't know onii-chan."  
  
"It's December 14th." Touya replied. Sakura dropped the phone.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Touya called out for her. Sakura hesitantly kneeled down. Shakily, she brought the phone to her ears.  
  
"I know what today is onii-chan." Sakura replied. Touya sadly smiled.  
  
"You're strong Sakura. Don't forget, she's watching over you. She's our angel. Be strong Sakura." Touya replied.  
  
"Thank you onii-chan. And I won't forget and I will be strong. I promise." Sakura replied. Touya grinned.  
  
"I know you won't. See ya soon kaijuu and take care."  
  
"Don't call me that!!!" Sakura whined but Touya had already handed it to Fujitaka.  
  
"If at anytime you need us today, we're a phone call away. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sakura replied as she hung up the phone. She had a long day ahead of her today...  
  
.........  
  
After an extravagant breakfast at the Li mansion, the three girls were ready to explore the city. Unknown to all of them, Syaoran and Eriol were watching over them.  
  
"Is this really necessary? Why can't we just go up to the girls and say we're worried?" Eriol asked. The girls were going out to explore the city of Hong Kong but Syaoran couldn't help but be worried, especially since he knew of Sakura's heart problem and because... alone and unprotected was how Aya died. Her life was taken by a simple motion of pulling a trigger. He wouldn't let it happen to anyone else he cared about. Not Daidouji-san, not Meiling, not Sakura. Syaoran motioned Eriol to shut up as he watched the girls advance.  
  
"Because, then it would be considered insulting Meiling's abilities as a martial artist... unless you would LOVE to go up to her and say this." Syaoran replied. Eriol gulped and shook his head. Meiling was a scary person to insult... even if it wasn't meant to be one. But if she thought you did... you did... and you had no say in it... whatsoever...  
  
"Meiling-chan... can we go to the same flower boutique we went to yesterday?" Sakura asked. Meiling smirked and gazed at her friend's facial expression.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that guy you met there?" She teased. Sakura's face flustered.  
  
"O-of course not M-Meiling-chan... where on earth would you get that i-idea?" Sakura stammered out while nervously laughing. In fact, he was only a part of the reason why she was going. Tomoyo looked back behind them to see locks of chocolate brown and navy blue hair. This would prove to be interesting. Smiling, she backed up Sakura while winking at Meiling.  
  
"Why not. I think I have to buy some flowers there for someone as well." Tomoyo spoke up. Noting that she was beaten 2 to 1, she gave in.  
  
"Fine. It's just down the block anyway." Meiling spoke.  
  
Behind their hiding place, an open restaurant door, Syaoran growled.  
  
"Why the hell is she going back to that flower boutique anyway?" Syaoran gritted his teeth and grabbed Eriol's arm. If there was one person he could name that he didn't trust right at that moment, it was Toji. He seemed to act way too nice to Sakura and he didn't like it at all.  
  
"Come on, we're going to beat them." Syaoran spoke as he dragged Eriol across the street, down the block, and across the street again where they entered the boutique.  
  
The little bell on the door went off to alert the employee that there were customers. Toji looked up from the magazine he was reading to notice them. He only recognized Syaoran and smiled. He got up from his seat and walked towards them.  
  
"Hello! How nice it is to see you again!" Toji exclaimed as he stuck his hand out in front of him. Reluctantly, Syaoran shook his hand and forced a smile on his face. Eriol enjoyed Syaoran's agony and grinned at Toji.  
  
"Hello! It's nice to meet you! My name is Eriol." He outstretched his hand and shook it with Toji. Just then, Sakura was pushed through the front door followed by Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoee? Eriol-kun? Syaoran-kun? What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she looked suspiciously at both of them.  
  
"Well, Syaoran decided to buy some flowers for Yelan-san." Eriol lied. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Meiling eyed Syaoran skeptically.  
  
"Why didn't you order them like you usually do? Why did you decide to come out and buy your own bouquet for her?" Meiling asked. Syaoran glared at her when Sakura wasn't looking. Meiling took the hint and shut her mouth.  
  
"I decided I needed a change."  
  
"I'm sure your mother will appreciate it Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily, believing every word Syaoran spoke.  
  
"I hope so." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled at him and she turned to Toji.  
  
"Ano... Toji-san. Thank you for the rose and the note." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I can't hear you Sakura-san. What?" Toji sincerely asked. Sakura leaned closer to Toji and cupped his ear with her hand.  
  
"Thank you for the rose and the note. It was very nice of you." Sakura whispered. This small act infuriated Syaoran. Tomoyo made a tiny feminine smirk appear across her face. Meiling and Eriol were both ready to roll on the ground and laugh but they controlled it to little chuckles here and there.  
  
"You're quite welcome Sakura-san. Is that the only reason you came here today?" Toji asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Actually, I wanted a bouquet of flowers. Do you by any chance have any nadeshikos?" Sakura asked in a whisper.  
  
"Of course. Right this way." Toji replied. Sakura followed Toji. When she disappeared to the back of the store, Meiling and Eriol finally let out some of their laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked. Meiling and Eriol couldn't reply since they were laughing.  
  
"You, Li-kun. You're so jealous of Toji-san." Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"Am not." Syaoran denied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Y-you k-k-keep," Meiling laughed, "t-thinking that S-Syaoran!" She doubled over in laughter.  
  
"I am not. I'm now going to look at some flowers." Syaoran replied as he headed towards the back of the store. Meiling watched Syaoran walking away.  
  
"I think he's fallen for her. What do you guys think?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I think he doesn't realize it." Eriol replied. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Don't you think that we should make him realize it?" Tomoyo asked. She had wanted to find someone for Sakura for years and every time, Sakura had refused. A small smile formed on Meiling's lips.  
  
"Well, Toji seems to be inadvertently helping us. But what we need to do, is devise a way to get them together... for good."  
  
..........  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are these for?" Toji asked Sakura. In her hands were delicate nakeshiko flowers.  
  
"My okaa-san, Nadeshiko." Sakura replied as she caressed the petals as she did with the rose yesterday.  
  
"I'm sure she'll like them. They do smell nice."  
  
"Can one smell when they're up in the sky?" Sakura asked. Toji looked at her. Up in the sky? Did she mean... heaven?  
  
"If one wants to, one could." Toji replied. Sakura burst into tears.  
  
"She left us when I was 3. I didn't get to know her well. My onii-chan told me to be strong... but I can't be. It's so hard! I promised him. And even Syaoran was able to keep his promise to his fiancée. He promised her that he wouldn't cry and as hard as it is for him, he kept it. And I can't..." Sakura trailed off and couldn't express her words. Unsure of what to do, Toji wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to cease her tears.  
  
"Crying when you need to cry is another way to show strength, Sakura-san. So cry." Toji replied. Sakura listened to his words and wept. Each of her tears fell onto the petals. From the petals, the tears made their way to the stems, moistening the flower. Minutes passed by and finally, Sakura's tears stopped flowing.  
  
"Those words were very meaningful. Thank you... Toji-san."  
  
"My mother always used to tell me that whenever I cried when I was little." A smile crossed Toji's face as if he was living his memory. "Now, don't you want to give your okaa-san her flowers?" Toji asked. Sakura let out a small smile.  
  
"I guess I should. Arigatou Toji-san." Sakura wrapped her arms around Toji and gave him a hug. Just then, Meiling turned the corner.  
  
"Am I... interrupting something here?" She asked. Toji and Sakura parted. Both blushed and shook their heads.  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Of course not. Um... I'll be at the cashier. See you later." Toji replied nervously as he left.  
  
"Okay then... Sakura-chan, you done yet?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! What's taking so long?" Tomoyo spoke as she entered the aisle. She gazed at the nadeshiko flowers in Sakura's hands. Her eyes widened knowing what today was.  
  
"Oh... my... GOD!!! I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she kept on rambling on. Tears were ready to fall from her amethyst eyes. She ran up to Sakura and squeezed her tightly. Sakura smiled weakly and squeezed her eyelids tightly together to prevent any more tears from falling.  
  
"It's not your fault Tomoyo-chan. You have nothing to be sorry for." She patted her friend's back in hopes of soothing her. Then, her tears started to flow from her eyes. The two emotional girls just cried.  
  
"I'm definitely missing something here..." Meiling spoke to herself. Inside, she couldn't help but want to cry. Her best friends were crying and she had no clue why. Thinking back to the date, December 14th, it clicked. Nadeshiko passed away exactly 20 years ago... Meiling went over to her two best friends and cried as well. This had been the first time in 12 years that all three of them had cried together.  
  
.........  
  
Sticking to his bluff, Syaoran had finished picking out a bouquet and was wandering around the 'labyrinth' in search of Sakura. To him, the flower shop was 'unnavigable'. Rolling his eyes at his own poor language, Syaoran continued his path until he heard crying. Distinguishing one of the voices as Sakura's, he ran down the corridor, where he found the three crying.  
  
"Meiling, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he approached his teary cousin. The only other time he had seen her in tears was when they were 5 and she lost her bird. After that incident, she never cried before him.  
  
"Baka Syaoran! You can't see me cry!" Meiling turned around and protested. Her fist made contact with his chest. Placing his hand on her back, he gently massaged his cousin. She took her hands and wrapped them around her cousin and cried. Soon, her sobbing ceased to sniffles.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran. Did that hurt?" Meiling apologized. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Not really. Now, do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Syaoran asked, pointing to Tomoyo (who was only sniffling) and Sakura (who was still crying).  
  
"Ask Sakura." Meiling replied. No matter how sad she was, she wasn't going to pass up a matchmaking opportunity.  
  
"Okay. Go get Eriol." Syaoran whispered. Meiling nodded and went in search of her cousin. Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. When she turned, Syaoran saw her emerald eyes inundating with tears. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body. Eriol appeared out of nowhere, dashing around the corner and running over to Tomoyo. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he embraced and soothed her. Eventually, the two girls calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you with my tears, Syaoran-kun." Sakura spoke. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I'd better go and buy this..." Sakura pointed to the bunch of nadeshikos in her hand.  
  
"Same here." Syaoran replied. He pointed to the bouquet that he planned on giving his mother.  
  
"Oh! Right. You're giving that to your okaa-san. We should go to the register then." Sakura responded as she walked over to the counter with Syaoran right behind her and Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling behind him.  
  
"Toji-san, I have a question." Sakura spoke.  
  
"I'm listening." Toji replied as he pushed several buttons on the cash register.  
  
"Where's the bay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Out this store, down about... 4 blocks." Toji said. Sakura thanked him and received her flowers.  
  
"I hope I see you again." Toji said.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Sakura replied with a bright smile on her face. She walked over to the door and looked at Tomoyo and Meiling impatiently.  
  
"I'm going somewhere, okay? Call me when you need to." She pushed the door and began to walk down the street. Recalling what happened to Aya when she went off alone in the streets of Hong Kong, a panicking Syaoran quickly bought his bouquet and followed after her.  
  
.........  
  
Sakura strolled down the street and neared the harbor. The sun was tilted in the sky, indicating that it was past noon. The rays of the sun bounced off the clear blue waters that splashed along the docks. As she arrived, she sat down on a dock and took off her shoe. With her bare foot, she skidded it across the surface, creating ripples. The edge of her dress stayed just above the water. Enjoying the feel, Sakura took off her other shoe and dipped it into the icy cool water.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned her head around, throwing off her balance. With a splash, Sakura fell into the bay. Syaoran's eyes widened as he watched her plunge into the water. Sprinting as fast as he could, he reached the edge of the dock. His eyes roamed the surface to see any sight of Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran looked around to see where the faint voice was coming from and saw Sakura floating away from the dock.  
  
Sakura mentally cursed at herself. She wasn't allowed to swim since her heart couldn't handle strenuous activities. Trying her best to stay above water, Sakura kicked her legs and slowly started to swim towards the dock. To her, it was worth a shot to try and reach the dock since she had no clue of the endurance of her newly acquired heart. She heard another splash and saw Syaoran swimming towards her. Sakura tried to get closer to him but the material of her dress was allowing her to move only a quarter of the distance she would normally be able to swim.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted again. Sakura's mouth wasn't above the water so she was unable to reply back. Kicking a little harder, her head was above the surface. Right then, her foot slid across a sharp object and she screamed. She knew that if she tried kicking with that leg, the blood from her body would eventually all be drained. Doing her best with just her one foot, Sakura tried to swim. Realizing it wouldn't work, she knew now that she could only attempt to stay above the water. When she couldn't, the rest would be up to fate.  
  
'Okaa-san... I might join you today...' Sakura thought. From above, a beautiful figure looked on sorrowfully hoping that the man would save her child.  
  
Syaoran's heartbeat doubled its normal rate as he swam even quicker through the water. Hearing Sakura's high-pitched scream pierced his heart. She was in pain. Finally, Syaoran reached Sakura. He placed his arm around her waist and held onto her tightly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... you came..." Sakura whispered. The blood loss had drained Sakura of most of her energy. Syaoran started to swim as fast as he could towards the shore. Finally, when he grasped the dock, he lifted Sakura's body up and pulled himself up as well. Sakura was breathing heavily as she lay on the dock. Syaoran then noticed the large gash on her foot. Quickly, he pulled his shirt off and ripped it into strands to cover her injury. Looking for his cell phone to call the paramedics, he realized that he lost it when he went to rescue her. He cursed at himself over and over again in his mind. His gaze turned over to Sakura.  
  
"Of course I came, Sakura-san." Syaoran spoke, responding to her last comment.  
  
"If I die, will you tell my otou-san and my annoying onii-chan that I love them?" Sakura requested.  
  
"YOU WON'T DIE! Don't ever think you'll die. You won't. I PROMISE!" Syaoran screamed in desperation. Aya's unpredictable death caused much heartache for Syaoran, including guilt. He couldn't let his friend die. He did his best to try and warm her up but he couldn't do much since he was as wet as her. Sakura forced a smile.  
  
"I trust you Syaoran-kun. I believe you." Her voice was only a little above a whisper. Syaoran knelt down and lifted her up. He needed to find help.  
  
"Wait! Syaoran-kun, the bouquet. Toss it into the bay." Sakura spoke. Syaoran slowly went down and grabbed the bouquet. Then, he tossed it into the harbor. The petals rained down upon the bay and washed away into the ocean.  
  
"That's for you okaa-san." Sakura whispered. Syaoran didn't know what was going on and planned on asking Meiling later but right now, his only concern was to get Sakura to the hospital.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Syaoran turned around and saw Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo running towards him. They all noticed the drenched Sakura in his arms and acknowledged fact that he was shirtless in December.  
  
"W-w-what happened?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura. The white cloth strips that Syaoran had covered her foot with were now red.  
  
"Meiling, call the hospital and Wei! QUICKLY!" Syaoran demanded. Trembling, Meiling pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hospital. They waited several minutes that seemed like decades before they heard the sirens in the distance. A hand was placed on Syaoran's shoulder. He turned and saw Eriol's face.  
  
"You do realize that they'll only allow family members to go with her in the ambulance." Eriol stated. Syaoran gritted his teeth together.  
  
"I'll promise to send them a check." Syaoran replied. Being a Li had many benefits.  
  
"That might not work." Eriol spoke. Syaoran glared at Eriol.  
  
"Then I'll lie." Syaoran responded coldly. Eriol knew that Syaoran was once again encountering guilt just like when Aya died. He took off his sweater and gave it to Syaoran.  
  
"You'll be cold." Syaoran protested.  
  
"I still have the jacket."  
  
"But you'll still be cold."  
  
"And you won't be allowed to go with her on the ambulance no matter how much you lie. Do you really think they'll let you on? You don't have a shirt!" Eriol argued. Syaoran gave in and took the sweater into his hand. Gently placing Sakura temporarily in Eriol's hands, he put the sweater on himself. Eriol handed Sakura back to Syaoran when the ambulance approached. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher and Syaoran lay Sakura down.  
  
"Are you her family member?" One of the paramedics asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I'm her husband." Syaoran fibbed.  
  
"Okay, get on the ambulance. We'll ask you some of the questions there." She replied. Syaoran obliged and stepped into the back. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling watched Syaoran and Sakura leave on the ambulance. As soon as they couldn't see the ambulance, Wei pulled up in the limo.  
  
"Wei! Follow that ambulance! Syaoran and Sakura-chan are inside it!" Meiling spoke frantically as the three slid into the seats. Eriol slammed the door shut and held onto Tomoyo tightly. Tears were streaming down her face. It felt as if Sakura were back in the surgery room.  
  
"Syaoran-sama is injured?" Wei asked worriedly as he pushed down on the accelerator and they trailed the ambulance.  
  
"No, Sakura-chan is!" Meiling replied. Tears were falling down her face as well. She knew that if anything happened to Sakura, it was all her fault because after all, she was the one who asked her and Tomoyo to come. In one of her hands, she clutched Syaoran's bouquet tightly. Meiling wasn't very religious but she clasped her hands together and started to pray, after putting the flowers aside.  
  
'Please God, let her live. She has done nothing wrong in her whole life. Don't take her from us. Please!'  
  
.........  
  
"What's your wife's name?" The paramedic asked. She eyed at Syaoran suspiciously. He looked very familiar. Syaoran was holding onto Sakura's hand tightly and watched her breathe.  
  
"Sakura Li." Syaoran replied with a noticeable Japanese accent. He tried his best so she wouldn't notice him, considering he was a very noticeable figure in China.  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"What's her blood type?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aren't you married?"  
  
"We're on the first day of our honeymoon." Syaoran responded as if it were second nature.  
  
"I see. Well, don't worry. She'll be fine. We'll take good care of her." She replied hesitantly. It made sense. Most married couples didn't know of each other's blood type until after their first doctors' appointments. But it was possible to have come up in conversation.  
  
"You'd better." Syaoran replied.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent except for Sakura's heavy breathing. The ambulance stopped and the doors of the back opened. They pulled Sakura's stretcher out and started to wheel her into the hospital. Syaoran followed the stretcher as the limo pulled up from behind. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all dashed out of the car and into the hospital where they sat in the waiting room, doing what the name stated, waiting.  
  
.........  
  
Yay! Finished Did you like? So, what did you think? Bigger Cliffie than the last one or not? Plz respond... if not... it's okay... lol... I'll try my best to update soon! Arigatou to everyone who has reviewed me. You have given me inspiration! You guys are my muses! LoL...  
  
cherrixwolf 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Kinomoto, 22, is lying bedridden in a hospital with a serious heart problem. When she needs a heart transplant, whose heart gets transplanted into her body? None other than Aya Okhawa, Syaoran Li's recently deceased fiancée. S&S E&T

………**Chapter 8: Interaction **.........

Syaoran sat patiently outside of emergency room. It seemed like ages since he had been waiting… for even a single word of her condition. What if… she were to join Aya? Syaoran quickly shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. She would come out of this without a scratch with a warm, bright smile crossing her face. And until then… he would wait even longer.

Syaoran stared at the door. _Why wasn't it moving?_ Then another question popped into his mind. _Why do I care?_

In the serene setting, a fair petite woman sat across from Syaoran and picked up one of the magazines lying on the table next to her. Flipping through the pages, she landed on the page with China's top bachelors on it, with Li Xiao Lang at the top of the list. Gazing at his picture, she let out a dreamy sigh and held the magazine to her chest. When she did so, she finally realized Syaoran's presence. Immediately, she pulled the magazine away from herself and started looking away from him.

Something about him triggered her to catch another glimpse of him. Feeling that his face was renowned, she squinted her eyes together to get a better look. Her eyes widened with comprehension and her jaw detached from her skull. She placed her hand over her mouth and allowed a soft squeal to escape her lips. It was Li Xiao Lang! Oh how she had fantasized this moment from the day she laid her eyes on his picture! How tranquil he looked, sitting still from afar. Then… he moved. (A/N: couldn't help but comment… this is a true Syaoran fangirl… lol)

A nurse had exited the emergency room. She seemed to be informing him. She watched on and saw the look of sadness appear on his face. He looked so… helpless. She watched on and saw a body being pulled out of the room. Her eyes watched his hands grasp the body's hands tightly.

Syaoran looked down at her. Her system had been drained of a large portion of her blood. Her skin was ghostly pale reminding Syaoran of Aya's dead body. Instead of a bright cheery smile he had hoped to see, her face showed no expression. His heart ached to see her in this condition. And it was his entire fault. If he hadn't distracted her… she would be right next to him… spreading her contagious happiness. Gripping onto her hand tighter, Syaoran looked away from Sakura.

"Do your best to take care of her! I don't care how much it costs! Just make sure she gets through this!" Syaoran ordered. The hospital staff nodded and wheeled the stretcher away. Syaoran followed.

The woman, who was now sitting alone in the room, couldn't help but want to trail along but then realized that her sickly brother would not have appreciated it. So she stayed put and gazed at Syaoran until he made a turn. After he vanished from her sight, she glanced back at the magazine and squeezed it even tighter.

"Where is Syaoran? I thought he'd be here!" At the sound of this, the woman's ears perked and listened further. She also got a look at the speaker. Like Xiao Lang, she seemed very familiar. She was not alone. Along with her were two other people, a male and a female. The woman automatically knew who that sexy blue haired sapphire-eyed man was… Eriol Hiiragizawa, Xiao Lang's cousin.

"Calm down Meiling. He's bound to be around here somewhere." Eriol replied to try and comfort Meiling.

Her ears heard every single word. Meiling… as in Meiling Li, as in Xiao Lang's other cousin. The one who was recently engaged to that hunk of a doctor, Hiromi Hoshizawa. She silently squealed. To meet all these people from the prestigious family in one day!

"We have to find him quickly Eriol. He still doesn't know about the 'you-know-what.'" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. He nodded. A puzzled look crossed Meiling's face. Her keen ears picked up on the secrecy of the sentence.

"You-know-what? Sounds like you guys are keeping something from me." Meiling stared at her friend and cousin. All three of them stood in place. Tomoyo chewed a little on her swollen lip before responding. Meiling did have every right to know…

"Sakura-chan-"

"What the hell are we doing standing here? We need to find Sakura, now!" Eriol cut in, saving Tomoyo from divulging anything. Meiling put her thoughts on hold. She agreed as they rushed through the halls. (A/N: should I let the lady reappear later?)

"Where could Sak-" Meiling's words were cut off as she crashed into someone and fell on her behind. Meiling winced as Eriol and Tomoyo both pulled her up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Meiling apologized as she helped the lady on her feet. The elderly nurse carefully observed Meiling. Once in a while she would take a glance at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Are you visitors?" She spoke slowly to articulate each word. 'Can the woman speak any slower?' Meiling thought, obviously annoyed.

"Yes." Eriol answered. The lady shook her finger at them in a scolding like manner.

"Visiting hours are already over. You should come back here tomorrow. Shoo." With her hands, she made a swatting like motion.

"But-"

"No can do. Go home. Surely you have better things to do that wander around a hospital." Meiling couldn't believe the nerve of this nurse.

"I don't have anything better to do until I see how my friend is." Meiling retorted.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. Please leave the building." Meiling was at her breaking point. If she wanted them out she could've at least asked nicely. But no, the lady had to be rude and inconsiderate.

"YOU-" Meiling shouted as she clenched her hand into a fist and started extending it forward. A youthful hand swiftly clutched it and held it in place. Realizing what Meiling was about to do, the terrified nurse dashed away as quickly as her aged body would allow. Meiling silently cursed the fact that the woman got away. What she would've done…

"Attacking elderly people is a bit harsh even for you." A male voice chuckled. Meiling looked up to see a handsome raven-haired man with beautiful aqua eyes in a doctor's suit. Still grasping her fist, he placed his lips on the back of her hand. A cute, playful grin was stuck to his face causing her to fluster.

"Hiromi?" Meiling blurted out, sounding very unsure of herself. She was more used to seeing him looking less… professional. Seeing him like this… left her completely speechless.

"Can't even recognize your own fiancée? I'm absolutely appalled!" Hiromi teased, feigning a hurt tone in his voice. With her other hand, Meiling hit him on the arm… hard. Hiromi faked his pain. After all, if he hadn't taken those classes of martial arts, he would have never been able to grasp Meiling's fist… _or her heart._

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't believe I'm going to marry you. Of course I recognize you! I just never saw you in a suit before! It makes you look so… different." Meiling explained. Hiromi grinned.

"I know."

"You're so infuriating." Meiling mumbled. Pretending he didn't hear her last remark, Hiromi changed the topic.

"Well, you still haven't explained yourself. An elderly nurse has you all riled up. What's that all about?" Hiromi asked. His playful tone disappeared to change into a serious one.

"You wouldn't understand!" Meiling snapped. The harshness of her voice quickly indicated something was wrong… Something big. Hiromi walked up to her and gracefully pulled her close to him.

"What wouldn't I understand?" The volume of his voice dropped significantly and soothed Meiling's heart. If there was one thing he was good at when he was serious, it was listening attentively.

"Sakura… she's hurt… and this sorry excuse for a nurse won't let me see her! I know it's after visiting hours… but… I haven't heard anything. Not a single damn thing." Meiling pounded lightly on Hiromi's chest as he massaged her back. Tomoyo looked at the sight with awe. 'They're such a KAWAII couple!'

"Shhhh… Don't worry. I'll get some information on her. Now, what's her name?" Hiromi asked. Seeing his fiery fiancée looking fatigued and depressed made him feel like he's failed his job to keep her blissful for eternity.

"Kinomoto Sakura." She replied dully. Hearing her lively voice lose all its energy felt like a punch to his stomach. A punch that Meiling delivered. And those hurt… _a **lot**_.

"Go to the main lobby with Eriol and his friend. I promise I'll see you there soon." Hiromi placed a kiss on her forehead and released her. Meiling nodded and smiled as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and headed to the lobby. Hiromi turned to Eriol and let out a gloomy grin.

"Go with Meiling now. I think you should be there to comfort both of them. They really look shook up about this." Hiromi requested.

"Give me a moment to tell you this. Sakura has a heart problem. She had a heart transplant 2 months ago. I don't know if that will change anything… just so you know." Eriol replied as he patted his pal's back.

"Is Xiao Lang here?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh, yeah. He came in with Sakura. See you later." With that, Eriol left. Rapidly, Hiromi hurried down the hospital corridor to the nearest desk.

"I would like some information on a patient, Kinomoto Sakura." The din of the typing echoed throughout the silent hallways.

"There is no patient here by the name of Kinomoto Sakura." The receptionist replied. Gritting his teeth, Hiromi thought of what names Sakura could've possibly been checked in as. Remembering Eriol's comment, Hiromi rephrased his statement.

"I would like information about Li Sakura." Hiromi asked. After more tapping, the nurse gave him the room number. Hiromi silently groaned. The room was located on the other side of the building.

………

Syaoran solemnly entered through the door to see Sakura lying down on the bed. Seeing her face reminded him of the time he had first seen her, resting in a hospital bed in Tomoeda with her joyful laughter. Of course, that memory also brought along the vivid scene of her older brother's wrath in the hallway. Syaoran shuddered and pushed that thought aside as he took a seat next to Sakura's bed and held her hand.

"Hoe… Where am I?" Sakura spoke groggily. It had been an hour since she had been admitted into the hospital… however, she didn't know. Her eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar atmosphere surrounding her. All… white. Wasn't her room at Syaoran's place yellow? Slowly she lifted her body into an upright position before wincing in pain. She looked down to see her foot with a patch on it. She turned to her left side and saw Syaoran's head lying on her bed with his hand intertwined in hers. A blush crossed her face as she tried to extricate her fingers from his. Her slight tugging only increased the pressure of his hand holding onto hers. Realizing she couldn't escape, she accepted it.

Moments later, Sakura heard a knock on the door.

"Ano… come in." The door slowly opened. A nurse scurried in and went to fluff her pillows. With a smile, she asked,

"How are you doing?" She ran around the room some more, doing other things such as opening the window to let in the fresh air… and the din of Hong Kong.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Splendid! Now, I want you to rest. It helps you heal quicker. After all, we wouldn't want -!" An ambulance was entering the hospital. The lights flashed and the horn blared. Therefore, Sakura could not hear a word the nurse said. She just nodded cluelessly and dismissed the nurse. Glancing around, Sakura shuddered. She just narrowly escaped the hospital in Tomoeda, only to be put in another one… in another country. She looked down at her injured foot.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Sakura mumbled to herself. Releasing all the tension in her body, she fell back onto the fluffy pillows. Turning to her side, Sakura smiled at Syaoran. With her other hand, she gently stroked Syaoran's hair.

"Aya… I miss you…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura's face paled. Aya… What would she have thought of that… incident that happened back at the cemetery? Sakura looked up at the heavens and apologized over and over again. 'Aya-san, Syaoran-kun misses you. Can you see that? So much that he would go and hallucinate about you… Please, don't be angry at him!' Sakura silently pleaded.

Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes to be greeted with bright emerald green eyes. He sat up straight but didn't release his grasp on her hand.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I really am." Syaoran whispered. Sakura took her other hand and gently caressed Syaoran's cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Sakura reassured.

"But-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Can you really promise me that?" Syaoran asked. Everything wasn't right. His fiancée was dead and the only person that opened his heart again was severely injured. How can things be alright?

"Can you trust me?" Sakura responded.

"Yes." Syaoran said without any hesitation.

"Then I'll do everything I can to make sure that everything in Syaoran's life will be alright!" Sakura replied cheerfully. Syaoran cracked a smile. Looking at Sakura's determination and sweet smile, it didn't matter how pessimistic he felt… in the end, everything would be alright. She gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze to his hand. Finally, he spoke.

"I believe you, Sakura-san."

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun!" An awkward silence fell over them soon after until Syaoran cleared his throat.

"How's your foot?"

"It doesn't hurt. I suppose I got stitches on it. Not like it's the first set of stitches I've gotten." Sakura answered. She fidgeted and squirmed to pull down one sleeve of her hospital gown on the side Syaoran was still holding onto.

"See." Sakura remarked, pointing to her elbow. Syaoran squinted his amber eyes to get a closer look and gazed at a faint line traveling down her arm.

"I was skating with my roller blades in the park. I almost ran into a stroller but I avoided it. In return, I had no control of my feet. So, I tripped. I wasn't wearing elbow pads then… when was that… I think it was 8th grade. It hurt though. I don't think I've ever seen onii-chan worry that much about me till then. Of course after I got to the hospital and everything was taken care of, he teased me about again and again." Sakura reminisced with a huge grin on her face.

"Your onii-chan really does seem to care for you a lot." Syaoran spoke as he remembered again of the time in the hospital. He cringed. He really should've have said some of those things.

"He's onii-chan. He's really overprotective though. He says a lot of mean things to me but it's all because he cares I guess. He has a weird way of showing his affections." Sakura replied intelligibly.

"He's probably worried about you right now Sakura-san." Syaoran stated. Sakura's emerald eyes widened with realization.

"HOE!!! Onii-chan's going to be _so_ mad at me!!! He didn't want me to be here in the first place… and if he finds out that I'm _injured_! Onii-chan won't stop badgering me! He won't ever let me go _anywhere_, anymore! He might even come here and take me back home! I don't want to go back home! I still haven't gone to Meiling's engagement party… and even after that-"

"Here, why don't you call him? We have to go outside first though." Syaoran interjected as he handed Sakura her miniature pink flip phone.

"Arigatou! But… how am I going to get out of this room?"

"I could carry you." Syaoran suggested immediately. Sakura shook her head rapidly.

"I would burden you too much Syaoran-kun! Remember how heavy I am?" She protested, hoping that Syaoran would change his mind.

"Remember I told you I lied. Grab a blanket." Syaoran commanded. Sakura pulled a blanket over her body. Syaoran slid his hands under her petite frame and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Wouldn't getting a wheelchair be easier?" She asked as Syaoran maneuvered the door open and walked out.

"No. Too much of a hassle. Are you trying to tell me that you trust a wheelchair more than you trust me?" He teased. She shook her head.

"Nope. I trust Syaoran-kun more than I would trust any inanimate object!" Sakura exclaimed as she laid her head against his body.

"I'd _hope_ so…" Syaoran replied. The elevator doors opened and Syaoran stepped inside holding onto her tightly.

"Syaoran-kun… you're so warm." Sakura sighed dreamily as she leaned closer onto his body. Syaoran felt a little flustered but ignored that feeling. After carrying her out of the elevator and through the hallways, Syaoran soon found himself surrounded by familiar concerned faces.

………

"Syaoran!" Meiling shouted. She quickly ran up to her cousin as Tomoyo and Eriol both turned around to face Syaoran with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted. She jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the growing crowd. Eriol did the same.

"Tomoyo-chan? Meiling-chan? Eriol-kun? What are all you three doing here at the hospital?" Sakura groggily asked, staring at the 3 colorful pairs of eyes. Rubies, Sapphires and Amethysts.

"You're stuck in the hospital and you got the feeling that we wouldn't panic, worry or even _wait_ for you here! I, myself, haven't seen you in approximately 12 years and you somehow wind up getting in the hospital. How would that make anyone feel? I mean…" Meiling ranted. Sakura smiled. Only her friends would care about her this much. 'Even when I got surgery… everyone was there. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. Otou-san, onii-chan, Daidouji-san, even Yukito-san skipped a seminar to take care of me… There's no one luckier than me.' Sakura jumped out of her thought and interrupted Meiling's ramble.

"You didn't have to."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't." Meiling snapped. Her body was weary from all the "excitement" that had happened earlier that day. Meiling gazed at Sakura's pained expression and watched it vanish to let a cheery one replace it. If there was one thing Sakura completely sucked at, it was hiding her emotions.

"I'm not mad at you Sakura-chan. I'm just frustrated. Gomen." Meiling quickly apologized, letting out a sigh.

"Gomen. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have done something so stupid as fall into a bay." Sakura let out a nervous giggle with a most sincere attitude.

"No." All heads turned to look up at the speaker. "It's entirely _my_ fault. I shouldn't have done something as stupid as distract you. Gomen nasai Sakura-san." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up at his guilty expression and frowned.

"Syaoran-kun. If anything wasn't the cause of my clumsiness… it's you. I've been like this ever since. So don't you dare blame yourself for things as stupid as that. Ok?" Sakura strained her neck to look up and talk to him. Her head was tilted in at a weird and painful looking angle but she looked amazingly comfortable in her position. Syaoran looked down at her. 'Must be the gymnastics. She looks so… cute like that.' He quickly shook that thought out of his mind and continued on.

"Fine." Sakura's face lit up. 'He won't feel guilty anymore!' She silently cheered in her head. Syaoran's commanding tone brought her back to reality…"But… I'm taking part of the blame." 'Spoke to soon…' Sakura pouted and puffed up her cheeks.

"I'll agree only if you put me down." Sakura retorted. Syaoran looked down at her as if she were insane… because personally… that's what he thought.

"You just had **stitches** on your **foot**! **How** can you _walk_? That is not a valid request!" Syaoran shouted at her as he discreetly held her closer to him. However, nothing went past Tomoyo's clear precision, Eriol's watchful orbs, or Meiling's sparkling eyes.

"Put me down Syaoran-kun! It wasn't a request! That was a demand!" Sakura remarked. She was tired of arguing with the person who was carrying her. It would comfort her just a little if she wasn't in his arms while she fought with him. Syaoran gave her a smirk and held onto her tightly.

"I don't take commands from you Sakura-san." Syaoran replied in a stern voice. Meiling and Eriol knew he was only teasing. Tomoyo could tell because after all… she was _the_ Tomoyo Daidouji. Of course… Sakura being her usual gullible self…

"I don't _care_ if you don't take _commands_ from me! I want to be put down!" Sakura whined. She was tired of inconveniencing Syaoran. If she had to act like a whiny child to get her way… she'd let go of her pride.

"Fine." Syaoran dropped the one arm that held onto Sakura's upper back. She squeaked as she shut her eyes tightly while anticipated the cold hard ground slamming against her head. She didn't mean for him to put her down like _this_! 'I should've hit the ground _by now_…' Sakura thought as she slowly opened on of her eyes to see Syaoran smiling above her.

"I'm not _that_ evil." Eriol rolled his eyes. 'Of course Syaoran isn't… yea right.' Sarcasm dripped off of each of Eriol's thoughts. Tomoyo looked like she was about to have a heart attack and Meiling?

"LI XIAO LANG! I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN **THINK** ABOUT DOING THAT!" Meiling shouted as she approached her cousin with her fist high up in the air. Syaoran eyed at _it_ uneasily. Sure… he was stronger than her… but the memories of the past still haunted any member of the Li family once Meiling got pissed at them… Eriol glanced at _it_ once and looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Tomoyo let out a tiny smile. Luckily… she'd never faced the wrath of Meiling. She'd seen a sample of it way back when…

_'One of her classmates had just insulted Sakura-chan and she was crying. Meiling-chan took one look at that scene before her… needless to say, that classmate wasn't seen for a full month.'_ Tomoyo looked at the expression on her boyfriend's face and stifled a giggle. It seemed that Meiling Li was quite an intimidating member of the Li clan.

Meiling's ruby eyes stared directly into Syaoran's amber ones. He took a tiny step backwards and held onto Sakura. "Meiling. Don't come closer. Don't forget, I'm still holding onto Sakura-san." Syaoran remarked causing Meiling to freeze on the spot. However, she looked even more infuriated than before. Meiling kept clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. 'That baka. Using Sakura-chan to protect himself. To _think_ I wanted to get him together with Sakura-chan. WHY must he do STUPID THINGS to make me regret things?' She thought as she slowly advanced towards him.

"Coward. Hiding behind a girl. One would think you would have more power than Meiling-chan… but I guess you're weaker than Meiling-chan." Sakura spoke as she looked up at Syaoran. He pulled her up even higher and held onto her firmly. He placed his mouth by her ear and whispered huskily, "You've never had bad memories with Meiling. Trust me… it _will scar **anyone**_." Sakura felt a shiver travel through her spine. Of course, it might've been because she was extremely ticklish, especially when someone whispered in her ears but… this was… _different_. 'It wasn't like onii-chan's whispers that always results in a yell and-… onii-chan…'

"HOE! Onii-chan's going to **kill me**!" Sakura shouted as she tried to jump off. All thoughts of Meiling's rage disappeared as Syaoran secured his grasp onto her, immobilized and keeping her right next to him.

"Do you seriously not realize that you have stitches in your foot?" Syaoran asked, glowering his eyes. 'What would've happened if I didn't catch her?' He shook the thought out of his head and sternly looked at her. Sakura looked down at her foot and smiled sheepishly.

"Frankly, yes." Sakura mumbled. He groaned in response and started to carry her out. 'If Sakura-san didn't make this phone call soon, she'd end up having to go through surgery again… something I know that I- none of us could bear.' Syaoran mentally corrected himself.

"You can beat me up later Meiling. Sakura-san has an important phone call to make. Zài jiàn (bye)." He calmly walked through the entrance of the hospital and exited. Meiling had no clue where to begin. 'He told me that I could beat him up later… and had the **audacity** to _walk out_ on me while I was contemplating what to do to him?' Her head swirled with two new concepts while Eriol slowly limped over to the hospital wall and leaned on it for support. 'Syaoran is _so_ screwed.'

………

Syaoran came across a bench and sat himself down with Sakura still in his arms. She tried to sit next to him but he wouldn't allow her. He kept her in place, right on his lap. Sakura felt a little flustered. Though she had been physically close to Syaoran… this seemed to be on a different level. She hid her blush and pouted in annoyance. She squirmed and fidgeted on his lap.

"What?" Syaoran finally asked. Two emerald eyes stared back at him. Her bottom lip quivered as she silently pleaded. He had always thought that words were the most persuasive way to get someone to acquiesce. Obviously, this was before he met Sakura. He averted his eyes and repositioned her on his lap so that she was facing the same way he was.

"Hoe… I'm supposed to make a phone call to onii-chan sitting like this?" Sakura complained. 'This is _so_ uncomfortable.'

"So you liked the other way better? Was that more to your comfort?" Syaoran asked. She swiftly rotated her head and watched Syaoran's eyes carefully. She took one of her hands and placed it in front of her mouth. 'I don't remember saying that.' Judging from the look on her face, Syaoran could tell what she was wondering.

"The body language gave it away. If you want to revert back to the other position, it's ok. Just make that phone call. I- we can't endure it if you do something spontaneous because you still haven't made a conversation to your brother. Go on. You have your phone." Syaoran said. Sakura slowly gave him a little bow as she dialed her brother's number. The phone hadn't even rang once when she heard her brother's voice booming on the cell.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED YET? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? I MIGHT AS WELL GO TO CHINA AND BRING YOU BACK!" Touya ranted.

"Damn… you weren't kidding." Syaoran commented. He didn't think Sakura was serious. He was definitely wrong. Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded. That was her onii-chan.

"Sakura? Who was that? It was a GUY WASN'T IT?" Touya demanded over the phone. His sister was all alone in China. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't count. They were too busy looking after themselves. Who was there to look after his kaijuu? Certainly not that Chinese gaki. 'Wait a minute… the voice…'

"IT'S THAT GAKI! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE'S DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!" Sakura safely kept her phone in a 50-centimeter radius in which she deemed 'the distance the phone should be when Touya starts his big brother routine.' Syaoran looked amazed at the phone. Even with this distance, he could listen to each word Touya said clearly. A malicious smile crossed Syaoran's face as he plucked the cell from Sakura's hand. Placing the microphone to his mouth, Syaoran spoke.

"Could you please stop yelling? We haven't even finished our date yet." Syaoran lied. Sakura's eyes doubled in size. 'Oh no… Syaoran-kun's not going to be allowed to set even a foot in Japan…'

"Syaoran-kun! Don't lie." Sakura pleaded… no one heard it over Touya's voice though.

"A DATE? YOU ARE **DEAD** GAKI! **NO ONE** DATES MY SISTER **WITHOUT** GOING THROUGH **THE INTERROGATION**." Touya's voice rose to great extents. In Japan, all of Tomoeda shook with the force of his voice.

"Did you feel that Yamazaki-kun?" Chiharu asked as she lost her footing. His hand gracefully caught hers and grinned. They had been taking a stroll through their favorite park in Tomoeda. She was so happy that he hadn't even thought up of a single lie the whole day.

"Of course. That was the wrath of the infamous Kinomoto-san yelling at some poor guy who just wants a single date with Sakura-san." Yamazaki replied in his 'story mode.' Chiharu rolled her eyes and shoved him. Just when she thought he wasn't going to lie… (A/N: which he really wasn't...)

"When are you going to _learn_ that lying isn't going to get you anywhere?" She remarked.

"But its true!" He retorted. And the once tranquil nighttime walk… turned into a quarrel. _Back in China_… Sakura couldn't believe what Touya said… 'The interrogation?'

"No one's passed it…" Sakura mumbled to the side. Syaoran was intrigued by his reaction and decided to take his little fib a step further. Even though he knew that Touya wasn't watching them, he held Sakura possessively. He twirled her bangs while he spoke up.

"Really? Well, Sakura-san, say your goodbyes to your brother. We need to finish our date up with some of your breathtaking kisses." Syaoran whispered seductively. Sakura blushed and shivered as she yanked her cell from Syaoran's hand. When she did, his hand grabbed hers and pulled her face right next to his. Syaoran could feel her breath as she panted. Then while nudging her ear, he whispered, "Aren't you going to give me one of your kisses about now?" His voice was loud enough to be heard by the cell, in which an enraged Touya stood. Sakura looked at him amused. If there was one side she had not planned on seeing ever… it was Li Syaoran's alluring side. Sakura thought about it, nodded and then placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back giggling. It was fun to tease her brother… especially with all those miles of ocean between them. However, getting him to realize later that it was all a joke… would be… impossible.

"SAKURA? **WHAT** ARE YOU **DOING**? THAT GAKI IS **DEAD**! YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD**!" Touya continued. Was his sister really flirting with that jerk? '_Stupid_ fate… sending my sister off so I can't "intervene" with her relationship. You're good. But I'm Touya Kinomoto and she's my imouto. Be warned. He _will_ leave of his own volition.'

"Oyasumi onii-chan. You should go to sleep. Aishiteru onii-chan. Can you give the phone to otou-san now?" Sakura asked. She had gotten her cell phone back from Syaoran.

"Not until that **GAKI** lets go of you!" Touya shouted. She looked at her phone with an enigmatic expression. How did he know that Syaoran was holding her? 'Hoee… that's just creepy.' (A/N: and never had the thought cross through her head that he could've guessed… sigh… that's Sakura-chan for you…)

"I can't. Just give the phone to otou-san!" Sakura retorted. Syaoran held onto her even tighter while Touya fumed on the other end. That gaki was never going to see the sun rise again after he sees him.

"Sakura Kinomoto. You are **not** leaving the house when you get back." Touya growled. This gaki had _no_ right to be near his sister.

"You're not otou-san. And even if you were, he wouldn't ever do that! Please give the phone to otou-san!" Sakura pleaded. Letting his soft side get to him, he gave in… reluctantly.

"Fine. But the next time I see that brat in a 50 kilometer radius of you, he's dead." Touya added as he found his father and handed him the phone.

"It's the kaijuu." Fujitaka gave Touya a frown for calling his own sister that name as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Sakura?"

"Otou-san!" Sakura's cheery voice exclaimed. Fujitaka chuckled. It had only been a day since his daughter had left, but she hadn't even called yesterday when she was supposed to reach her destination. To hear her ecstatic voice made him feel as if he was the luckiest father in the world. To him, he was. He had two beautiful children given to him by his lovely wife. 'If only she could see them now… but… somehow… I know she can.'

"How are you my Sakura?"

"I'm fine. A little sad but I know okaa-san's here with me! How are you otou-san? I'm so sorry that I'm not there with you right now, especially today!" Sakura expressed sadly. Fujitaka let out a small smile as he replied.

"I'm fine as well. How is Hong Kong?" He had already visited the vibrant city on archeological digs several times but sadly couldn't take his children with him.

"It's beautiful! Just like you said otou-san! The lights are so pretty at night! The city is alive 24/7! I've never seen anything like it!" She described as her face lit up. Syaoran looked at her with a look of longing. Aya used to do that all the time…

"That's wonderful. You're managing quite well? Nothing wrong with your health, I presume." Sakura pursed her lips together and bit down on her lower lip as she stared down at her foot. Should she tell him? 'Well… otou-san does have every right to… but what if he tells onii-chan? This would be the final straw on the big bad onii-chan's back…'

"Ano… otou-san. Please don't worry about me when I tell you this and _please _don't tell onii-chan! Onegai!" Sakura pleaded. Listening to the urgency of her voice, Fujitaka agreed.

"Ano… I kind of injured myself and I'm in the hospital right now." Sakura whispered softly. Fujitaka nearly had a heart attack once he heard those words. 'If she's in the hospital, it **_must_** be serious!'

"Are you okay? You're okay right? Do you want me to go there? I can probably take a few vacation days. Do you want me to do that Sakura? Honey, are you listening to me?" Fujitaka rambled in one breath. His daughter was injured and he wasn't there to comfort her. It felt like a knife stabbing his heart… over and over again…

"I'm fine otou-san. I just got stitches. Syaoran-kun's taking care of me." Sakura replied. She really hoped that her father wouldn't worry so much about it. After all, she was fine except for that throbbing on her foot.

"Syaoran-kun?" He questioned. He'd never heard that name before. 'Who is he? What is he to our Sakura?' Fujitaka asked himself and his wife.

"He's Eriol-kun's cousin from China. He's been helping me a lot otou-san. He's my newest friend!" Sakura chattered happily.

"Is he around? I'd like to have a word with him." Fujitaka replied.

"Hai! Otou-san wants to talk with you." Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked around him. Was she talking to someone else? Sakura playfully hit Syaoran's arm and pretended to glower at him.

"Baka, you." She spoke, pointing to him as he took the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Syaoran-san, I believe?" Fujitaka questioned in perfect Chinese. Noting this, Syaoran replied in his native language, upsetting Sakura, who knew as much Chinese… as she knew math… which wasn't saying very much.

"Yes, Kinomoto-san."

"Please, tell me how much this bill will cost. I'll send you the money." Fujitaka pleaded. He felt the need to help out in some way, no matter what.

"Keep your money Kinomoto-san. I will pay for this. Nothing will change my mind. I'm a very stubborn man Kinomoto-san. Whatever you say won't work." Syaoran stated clearly and courteously.

"Very well. Is there any other way I can repay you?" Fujitaka asked. He could tell by Syaoran's tone that he really wouldn't change his mind. Syaoran thought about it and came up with his answer.

"Keep your rabid son from killing me once I return to Japan." Syaoran requested. Fujitaka chuckled. 'Syaoran-san must've done something to piss Touya off… maybe… something with… Sakura?'

"Touya won't harm a hair on your head, isn't that right Touya?" Fujitaka confirmed.

"THAT GAKI CAN GO AND BURN IN HELL!" Touya shouted from his room. Fujitaka sighed. 'At least this shows how much Touya cares for Sakura. That's a good thing… I guess…'

"He'll behave once you return. Arigatou for taking care of my Sakura. Please watch her for me." Fujitaka thanked. 'Sakura is lucky to make such wonderful friends. It at least relieves my stress, knowing that someone's out there watching her. Besides you of course Nadeshiko.' Fujitaka added. Up above, his wife let out a full blown smile.

"Don't worry. I will. Ja ne." Syaoran replied as he hung up the phone. He handed the phone to Sakura, who simply sat there smiling. She accepted it appreciatively as she swiftly and secretively sent messages to Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika. Syaoran cradled her in his arms while she finished up. The messages looked something like this…

To Chiharu: _Chiharu-chan! I'm sorry for not texting you earlier! The plane ride was quicker than I'd imagine! I hope you didn't worry about me! So, how's your date with Yamazaki-kun going? Hope I don't interrupt it with this text! Tell me if there's anything you want from here! Love ya! Sakura-chan_

To Yamazaki: _Are there really ghosts over here? Hoee… I'd better watch out for them… thanks for the warning! I'll tell you if I do see one! Well… actually Syaoran-kun saw one… I didn't get a chance to see it… Well, tell me if you need anything from Hong Kong! See ya soon! Sakura-chan_

To Naoko: _Naoko-chan! How far are you in that novel you're writing? I'd bet it'll be so good that Meiling-chan and Hoshizawa-kun will pick up their own Chinese copy! Tell me if you want anything from Hong Kong! Love ya! Sakura-chan_

To Rika: _Rika-chan! Gomen nasai! I'm in a hospital again! No, it's not because of my heart. I fell into a bay… pretty stupid ne? Don't fuss over me! Concentrate on your studies! Did I ever tell you that you'd make a great mother someday? Cuz you will! Tell me if you need anything! Love ya! Sakura-chan_

"Finished!" Sakura declared. Syaoran let out a deep sigh as he held her close to him. He inhaled her scent and felt at peace. 'Now, I don't have to worry about her doing anything incredibly stupid.' This time, he didn't deny the fact that it was he that was indeed deeply concerned for her. Or maybe… it's more than concern? Maybe it was her importance in his life… maybe… just maybe, enough to be one the that Aya's been hinting at this past month…

………

"Finished!" Declared cherrixwolf as she typed the last few sentences to her story.

LoL… j/k. But I DID IT! yay! …just took… looks at calendar a couple of months? Lol… needed some sort of inspiration… didn't get any till now… Arigatou to all who have taken time to read this story!!!

cherrixwolf


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

"YATTA!" Sakura cheered. After being cooped up in yet _another_ hospital, she was finally allowed to return to her temporary home at the Li estate. The stitches wouldn't be removed for another 2 weeks, in which she would have to return to Tomoeda to get them taken out, so she hobbled around in crutches, which she had gotten used to. The afternoon breeze whooshed by the hospital, giving a refreshing feel.

"Are you sure you should use those?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura with a troubled expression on his face. His gaze was on the crutches that supported Sakura's body. He had tried several times to convince her to sit in a wheelchair and be pushed around. Each and every time, she refused. So… there she was, using her crutches with a wide smile across her face.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran's face and pouted. How many times did she need to repeat herself for him to understand? She nodded her head at Syaoran, who in return, looked disappointed.

"I'm _perfectly fine_ Syaoran-kun. Don't worry." Sakura replied sincerely as she started singing a song. She sang cheerily as she seemed to bounce across the sidewalk. He watched her walk in front of him in the busy streets, making sure no harm could be done to her. He had returned to work that morning and then taken the afternoon off to watch over Sakura. Tomoyo and Meiling were busy with creating the engagement party dresses. Though they gladly would've gone to the hospital, he insisted that he was okay going alone. Thanks to Tomoyo's dress making skill, the pins embedded in the fabric prevented Meiling from 'beating him up' as promised. Hiromi wasn't all that pleased with Syaoran's sudden disappearance when he searched for both her and him at the hospital yesterday. However, before his rage and teasing comments, one question came out into the open. _"Why did you change her surname to Li?" _Syaoran had courteously replied that he had to lie to the officials in order to be by her side and claimed she was his wife. And as intelligent of a person Hiromi was, he went on and asked, _"Why wife? Why not sister?_" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura abruptly stopped and entered a store… _the flower boutique_. He immediately ran in after her.

The fresh aroma of various flowers mingled as Sakura inhaled it deeply. The eclectic and vibrant colors flooded her sparkling emerald eyes. She walked deeper and deeper into the store and took in the beautiful surroundings. Footsteps slowly approached behind her.

"Welcome… Ah! Sakura-san!" She turned around and smiled cheerily at Toji, the flower shop employee. With his tall stature and slightly disheveled reddish brown hair along with his handsome copper eyes and glasses, which gave him a regal look, he was simply gorgeous. Coming from a family where his mother was Chinese and his father was Japanese, he learned both languages fluently. The mix of blood gave him a unique and amazing figure.

"Toji-san! How are you?" She said choppily.

"I'm fine. What about you? You're in crutches!" Toji asked converting to Japanese. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"… Minor accident. It's not that big of a deal." She rushed out her words. She really didn't want to talk about it. Toji picked up on that and moved onto another topic.

"So, what brings you to this store?" He asked slightly nervously.

"I came by to see a friend! Is there a problem?" She asked. He shook his head and gave a breathtaking smile.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Speaking of coming by to see you, do you work here everyday?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I kinda own it…" Toji mumbled as he gazed down the aisle. This store had belonged to his Chinese mother who had a passion for nature and opened it after his father had passed away when he was 10. Besides the money in his father's retirement fund, they had no money left. This was where the money came from to support both himself and his mother. His mother lived for another 10 years after his father. During those years, she taught him about how important nature was and that flowers were to be treated as a living pet would be. It had been four years since her decease and four years since he took over the shop. This was his everything.

"Nani! Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up to give him a hug. What she forgot about… were her crutches. Therefore… she fell forward, right into Toji. Toji caught her and held on to her tightly. And… that's how Syaoran found them, in each other's arms.

For the shortest second, Syaoran contemplated what to do. A hint of extreme rage was directed towards Toji… however, using thinking logically, he decided to help Sakura balance her body. Toji's grip loosened on Sakura as she felt herself being lifted away from Toji, right into Syaoran's arms.

"Are you okay?" A concerned look passed over his face. Sakura smiled and nodded. Something about Syaoran made her feel at peace.

"I'm fine. Toji caught me before I fell." She replied. She shifted her weight onto the foot that was not in stitches and supported herself up by holding onto one of the aisles.

"Thank you." Syaoran civilly gave a bow in Toji's direction. A little confused, Toji did the same. Toji picked up her crutches and handed them to Syaoran.

"Here."

"Thanks." Syaoran replied to Toji. Toji left towards the area of the register as Syaoran directed his attention to Sakura. "What did you DO? You FELL? You're on CRUTCHES!" Syaoran rebuked. Sakura stared straight down at the ground.

"Sorry, Syaoran-kun." She felt warmth surround her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't do that _ever again_. It's bad enough that you're hurt." He chastised. Then he added, "Meiling would kill me if anything happened to you. And I don't want to know what Daidouji-san is capable of." Sakura let out a giggle. Tomoyo would unleash her hidden fury. She leaned in further and rubbed her cheek against Syaoran's chest.

"You're so warm." Sakura mumbled.

"So are you. Now, is there anything you wanted?" He asked. She nodded with a bright beaming smile on her face.

"I need to order Meiling-chan some flowers for her engagement party tomorrow! What's a party without some flowers? Ah! I found the lotus blossoms!" She rejoiced. Gently picking up a lotus blossom, she gave Syaoran a smile and brought it near her nose. Syaoran couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked like that.

"How many do you think I should get Syaoran-kun?"

"As many as you think you need."

"That's not helpful!" Sakura pouted. After much consideration and a few minutes, Sakura raised all the fingers and thumb on her right hand.

"So… you're going to order five lotus blossoms?"

"Hai!" Sakura spoke cheerfully. She started heading towards Toji at the cash register. Syaoran followed along side her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"…Why five?" He asked.

"Ano… well… to represent the bond between Meiling and Hiromi. The first flower represents Meiling, the next flower represents Hiromi," Sakura spoke with sincerity as she touched each flower one by one, "and the third one represents the memories behind them, the fourth one represents the memories ahead of them, and the last flower represents the difference they make together for themselves and those around them. What do you think?"

At first Syaoran couldn't reply. It was simply beautiful. To think she put so much thought into something as simple as flowers. Sakura looked disappointed.

"Stupid ne?" Hearing her words, Syaoran shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I think you should have it written down on a card." Syaoran said with an unclear tone in his voice.

"Mou… Are you mocking me?" Sakura asked as she pouted. Syaoran gave her an unclear grin. She gave him a short glare as she stood in front of the counter. "Toji-san! Can I order five lotus blossoms for tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Sakura-san. You can pay tomorrow."

"Arigatou! I'll be back then! Ja ne!" Sakura said as she exited the building with Syaoran right behind her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number amongst the busy din of the streets that increased with horns and shouting. The clear blue sky with its fluffy white clouds and airplanes zooming by made Sakura feel like she was back at home, gazing out into the sky in classes. Syaoran hung up the phone.

"Wei-san is coming to pick us up soon. Is there anywhere you want to go beforehand?" Syaoran asked sincerely. She nodded and grinned.

"I've always wanted to see Li corp. Meiling used to tell Tomoyo and me stories about it all the time. Come to think of it, she said her favorite cousin was going to take it over once he was 21…" Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran. "Are you the current CEO of Li corporations?" Her emerald eyes were wide, glistening with curiosity. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Yeah…"

"Honto ni? Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed. She resisted all urges to give Syaoran a hug, after recalling to her mind what happened not too long ago in the flower boutique.

"It's not that big of a deal. Really, it isn't. So, you really want to see it?"

"Hai!"

"I'll get a taxi for the ride there. It's a while off. I'll call Wei-san to pick us up there." Syaoran spoke rapidly as he pulled out his phone again. Sakura looked at him and smiled. He was such a good person. He truly deserved to be happy. 'Syaoran-kun deserves someone just as good of a person as him to spend the rest of his life with. Wouldn't it be nice… if it were me?' Sakura blinked. Where did _that_ idea come from? It was absurd. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life… She glanced back over at him. 'Who wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with him? He was perfect. He was sweet, caring, funny, charming, strong and _devoted_. She couldn't help but have at least a little feeling for him… but was it more than she thought it was? Her thoughts were interrupted as Syaoran's voice called her over.

"Sakura-san! Over here!" Syaoran called out. She brought herself over to him, where he had the door open, ready for her to enter. Sakura gave him a smile and entered. Syaoran went in after her.

"Li Corp please." Syaoran clearly stated as the driver pushed down on the pedal and blended into the traffic. He looked out his window into the infinite sky and thought about a certain someone during the ride. After several sharp turns, the taxi came to a halt in front of a large glass edifice. Sakura quickly, but quietly, handed the money to the taxi driver, exchanged a few words with him and wriggled out of the car. Syaoran made sure she landed on the ground safely before taking out his cash to present to the driver.

"The young lady with you already paid for the ride." He replied. Syaoran breathed out a rapid thank you as he 'jumped' out of the car. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and took a glance at her awe-stricken face. The Li corporation premise was one in a million. The sun shone brilliantly, reflecting on icy pool of water fountain in the front. The building itself was beautiful but so was the scenery. Amongst all of Hong Kong's busy nature laid a pool of water and snowdrift trees with frozen wooden benches that completed the scenery in a winter picture. All of this was also possible due to the location of the building, being on the outskirts of the city.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun. Show me the inside! Is it just as pretty as here?" She asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. Syaoran nodded with enthusiasm as he went to the door first. Holding it open for several employees, he waited for her to hobble over on her crutches. Thing was… she never came.

* * *

"Hoeee… he's going to kill me." Sakura whispered to herself. While he went on ahead to the door, she rushed as fast as she could back to the cab. Fumbling with the business card, she handed it to the driver and pointed at the address. He stepped on the pedal and she took a breath. Placing her hand over her chest, she felt her… no… someone else's heart beat rapidly. She didn't want Syaoran to accompany her to the doctors… nor did she want to leave him alone without an explanation. She let out a deep sigh and dialed a number on her cell. Not even two rings went by before the phone was picked up.

"Nihao." The voice sounded extremely annoyed at that present moment. She must've not looked at her caller ID.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura responded.

"Sakura-chan! Ne? How's Syaoran treating you? I don't have to kill him, right?" Meiling was standing on top of a small podium as the gown flowed beneath her. It was a little uncomfortable but Tomoyo said it would pass soon.

"Ah… about that… I kinda…" Sakura mumbled off.

"Ne? Sakura-chan? I can't hear you." Meiling replied, trying not to ruin her dress in the process.

"…I ditched him at the Li corp building. I hope he's not all upset or anything. Please call him and tell him that I'm safe and that I'll be back to the … er… house in no time."

"NE? Where are you going?" Meiling asked.

"…My cousin's house. She's a big fan of Syaoran and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable… ja! Don't forget to call him!" Sakura replied quickly and ended the conversation. Meiling was always able to tell she was lying. Hopefully, she'll just accept it. Blinking several times, Meiling looked down at Tomoyo who was pinning more needles into the elegant dress.

"Ne… does Sakura-chan have any cousins in China?"

"Fujitaka-san never told her she had cousins and Nadeshiko-san was an only child. I'm the closest thing Sakura has to a cousin… why?" Tomoyo replied, not looking up and continuing with her embroidery.

"Just wondering."

"Was that Sakura-chan just now?"

"Yeah." She dialed her cousin's number and before she heard a ring, a loud panicked voice rung in her ears.

"Nihao?!"

"Syaoran?"

"Meiling! I can't find her! She disappeared… maybe she was kidnapped!" Meiling couldn't tell if he was even breathing. He was in a state of shock. Maybe… this situation could help with her plan to get the two of them together. After all, besides Aya, Sakura had to be just perfect for him. Pretending that her conversation with Sakura didn't exist…

"Sakura-chan is missing?"

"I'm so sorry Meiling! She didn't look like she would disappear. She looked absorbed in the scenery and augh! DAMN IT!" Syaoran shouted. He was presently amongst the snowdrift scenery, wondering if Sakura felt like looking up close at the sight. He felt so frustrated. His fist collided with the tree trunk and frozen snow fell on him but he couldn't feel anything. Feeling pity on her cousin and deciding to find some other opportune moment…

"She's fine. She called me. She's going to her cousin's house and doesn't want you snooping around as well. Apparently, her cousin is an avid fan of yours so she's protecting you."

"But she's injured! DAMN IT! Why did she do this? I can handle a hyper female! I lived with four!" Syaoran retorted as he pounded his fist sideways onto the tree. The sound resounded through the area and the speaker.

"I don't know Syaoran. Just come home. She'll show up."

"I'll find her and come home with her. See ya." The conversation ended. Even though she gave him the information she thought withholding would benefit her plan, turns out… giving it to him made it even better. A mischievous grin crossed her face. Maybe there was a place for them to be after all… Tomoyo looked up and saw Meiling's very conspicuous smile. Something pretty good must've happened during that phone conversation with Syaoran. Eager to know, Tomoyo tugged slightly on Meiling's dress. Meiling looked down at Tomoyo, smiled and spilled the beans.

* * *

Syaoran sat down on the frozen ground and leaned against the tree trunk. Why would she go visit her cousin without telling him? So what if her cousin was obsessed with him? So were a lot of other girls that were obsessed with him and he lived through that. Didn't she realize that he would worry? Syaoran let out an agitated growl. It bugged the hell out of him and he had no clue why.

She was a friend. A close friend… but nothing more, right? She was capable of holding her own ground. Besides… she had a cell to call someone if anything happened and someone would probably come to her rescue if she were in trouble… like that Toji. Syaoran growled. Something about the guy didn't seem right… Focusing on the point, he continued to muse. He knew for a fact wouldn't panic if any other of his friends was injured and out alone. If Hiromi was out there injured and attacked, Hoshizawa would be safe and _not_ hear the end of it from him. So why did something like this bug him? She was clearly important to him… but in what way? Syaoran groaned. As soon as one question is answered, another one came to the surface. His bangs covered his view of the never-ending sky.

'Aya. I can't see you anymore. But please, help me. Why do I feel like this?' Suddenly, Syaoran bolted upward from his slouched position. This was no time to be thinking about something like this. He needed to find Sakura now and sort his feelings later.

* * *

Glancing at the papers strewn about, Eriol sighed. As a member of the Li family and his excellent studies, Eriol was hired long before he went to the university in Japan. Today… he was there to replace Fuutie as the standing CEO of the corporation due to the factors that Syaoran was too 'busy' to come in and Fuutie kept firing employees. Thinking it would be a good opportunity for himself, he accepted Syaoran's request yesterday… However, this was _not_ what he was expecting. Eriol couldn't even tell what color the desk was. Was it made of glass or wood? On top of that, there were at least 5 stacks of papers as tall as the desk. Rubbing his temples, he sat down in the leather chair and thought about where to start. A sudden ring interrupted Eriol's thought process. He took out his cell phone and saw Syaoran's name in the screen. Flipping the phone open, he placed the phone in his right ear and answered his phone.

"Syaoran! It's a mess-"

"Help me find Sakura-san!" Syaoran's desperate voice spoke. Eriol sat confused and rubbed his left temple.

"Isn't she with you?"

"…If she was with me, do you _think_ I'd ask to help me find her?" Syaoran retaliated furiously. He slapped himself on the head for letting his emotions get to him and continued. "She called Meiling and said she went to her cousin's house."

"Then wait for her to come. She needs privacy too."

"So much that she can't tell me directly? Something's up Eriol. Just keep a lookout."

"Sure. Call Hiromi. I'm sure he'll help you out." Eriol suggested.

"Hiromi… xie xie. Bye." The conversation was over. Eriol sighed. Sakura really wasn't the type to go out without informing anyone, especially one who had been with her that day. Trying to push that to the back of his mind, he stared once again at the papers surrounding him and sighed. Damn Fuutie for being so messy.

* * *

Hiromi sighed as he dragged one hand through his raven hued hair. One more patient to go and then he could go see his Meiling. Giving a pleased grin, he whistled as he entered the patient waiting room, waiting for his final patient. His receptionist had already left after his previous patient because of an important event she had to attend. She left the paperwork and name of his last patient on the desk.

While waiting, he mused on his life. The engagement party was the next day and in the couple months to follow, they would be husband and wife. And a year or two following that, they would have a child that they could raise. It wouldn't matter if it was a boy or girl, but healthy. Imagining the scene in his head, he smiled. Unfortunately for him, a phone call disrupted his pleasant thoughts. Checking the ID, he smirked. Dear Xiao Lang, what could be up with that man now?

"Nihao Xiao Lang!"

"Hiromi! You have to help me find Sakura-san!" Syaoran requested. Hiromi blinked.

"Isn't she in the hospital?" Hiromi asked. He knew that stitches weren't that big of a deal and she would leave today. However, he remembered his Meiling told him that Xiao Lang would pick her up and take her home. Syaoran groaned. Was this cousin of hers _that_ important?

"No. I picked her up already but she wandered off somewhere or got kidnapped and I swore to keep my eyes on her and-"

"You must be doing a pretty fine job of keeping your eyes on her Xiao Lang for you to ask me to help you find her." Malice dripped on a couple of his words. He received nothing but silence. He couldn't help his response. Though they are on close terms and about as chummy as two friends can be, Syaoran did hold Meiling's heart for a while in her youth… while he, Hiromi Hoshizawa, yearned for it. Even back then, he knew that it wasn't Xiao Lang's fault. Feeling childish and immature for stating that, he quickly apologized and agreed.

"After I finish with my last patient, I'll go out and help you find her. I'll call you when I see her." Hiromi suggested. Syaoran sighed.

"Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah… later." Hiromi said as he hung up. Hopefully, Xiao Lang wouldn't be that offended by his attitude. Getting out of his seat, he headed back behind his receptionist's desk to reveal his next patient's name. Picking up the paper, he read, Sakura Kinomoto. 'Syaoran's' wife. How ironic it was for himself to just talk to Xiao Lang about her 'disappearance.' Why would she be coming to a cardiologist? Swiftly, he redialed Syaoran's number.

"Xiao Lang, come by my office in about 20 minutes so… I can help you search for her."

"Couldn't you have said this in our last conversation, a minute ago?" He asked agitated. He thought that maybe Hiromi had already found her. Little did he know, Hiromi did.

"Sorry. Well, see you later."

"Bye." Hiromi pondered as to why Sakura would come to a cardiologist. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Not literally, thank kami-sama. She was the one that Dr. Akamatsu had called about. The heart transplant patient from Japan. He couldn't believe it. The door opened and Hiromi looked straight at the door where Sakura hobbled in with a bright smile on her face.

"Nihao." Sakura said choppily in Chinese. How she wished right now that she had perfected this language. Hiromi chuckled.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san." He replied in fluent Japanese.

"Hoe? You speak Japanese? Do all Chinese people?" Hiromi chuckled at her actions. She was adorable. He could see what Syaoran saw in her but Meiling was, is and always will be without a doubt, the only one for him. As for Syaoran, he's probably too dense to realize that he saw anything in Sakura in _that_ way. And technically he wasn't Chinese, but she probably didn't care if his great-great-grandfather moved from Japan to China way back when.

"Iie. I learned it as my second language in high school and it was my college minor. So, are you ready for your appointment?"

"Hai!" Hiromi led Sakura to one of the rooms in the back and made her go through several tests. Sakura carefully noticed his aqua eyes glisten from time to time. He was very proficient and smoothly performed all the exercises. 'He must really enjoy his job.'

Hiromi went over her results in his head. Her health was surprisingly well for someone who had undergone a transplant not too long ago. However, she would still have to be very cautious in any activities. He went through a long line of things that Sakura should and should not do. Sakura nodded earnestly. Hiromi smiled. No wonder Meiling was attached to her.

"You're done Kinomoto-san." Hiromi spoke. "When will you return to Japan?"

"Soon. Maybe 4 days after tomorrow. One of my best friends is having an engagement party. You probably know her from the media or something. Meiling Li." Sakura said smiling. Hiromi gave her a chuckle. If only she knew _how_ well he knew Meiling.

"Yeah. I know her. In fact, I'm invited to the party tomorrow." Hiromi couldn't help but tell her. This would be fun.

"Really? How do you know Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. Hiromi bent over and placed his mouth near her left ear.

"I proposed to her and she accepted." He whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. 'Wait a minute…'

_ "So you don't know anything else about this Hiromi Hoshizawa?" Syaoran asked. Hearing his name Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, rummaging through the numerous wrappers and pulled out the card. In the middle of the card, it was clearly printed Hiromi Hoshizawa. Syaoran looked at Sakura strangely as Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her doctor was going to be one of her best friend's fiancée. What would she do if he told her best friend about her heart? He couldn't, right? Of course he couldn't, there was doctor-patient confidentiality. But what if…_

"You're her fiancée?" She asked, afraid to know that it was true. It wasn't that Hiromi wasn't a great guy; she didn't want him to know and end up telling Meiling about her… condition. She didn't want to be treated differently for something as minor as that. Meiling would worry like Tomoyo does now. Eriol worries as does her father and though he won't admit it, her onii-chan as well. Yukito and Sonomi worry

"One and only. No other man is getting near my Meiling." He confirmed. He was a little possessive of Meiling, but he couldn't help it. He loved her.

"Don't tell her about this… please." Sakura pleaded.

"She doesn't know?" Hiromi replied, astonished. He was sure that Meiling would've known by now. Wasn't it her business to know? After all, Sakura was one of his fiancée's best friends. This would crush Meiling.

"Iie. Neither does anyone else except for my family, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun." She replied. 'Even Xiao Lang doesn't know something about his 'wife'.' Hiromi mused.

"I promise… only if you tell me why and promise me that you will tell Meiling before you leave."

"I… I…" Sakura began. She couldn't say it. She didn't want to. Just as when it seemed she had gathered enough courage to say it, Syaoran burst through the door. His face was directed towards the ground as he held onto his knees and panted.

"Come on! Your last patient probably already left by now! Let's go! COME O- Sakura-san?" Syaoran looked up to see crutches and its owner, Sakura Kinomoto. Hiromi gave Syaoran a sheepish grin.

"Kinda found her a while-" Hiromi tried to explain. Syaoran already rushed up to Sakura in earnest and was face to face with her.

"IS YOUR COUSIN THAT IMPORTANT! DO YOU RANDOMLY LEAVE COMPANY WITHOUT TELLING THEM WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO GO? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" Syaoran roared. He grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her body towards him. Her crutches fell to the ground as Sakura felt her cheek brush against his chest and her petite frame collide with his lean figure. She trembled as she felt his arms crush her body. She could hear his heart beating strongly against his chest… just as she could hear her… no… her donor's heart beating strongly in her own. Sakura attempted to tug away from Syaoran's increasingly tightening grip and gazed down at the floor. He lifted her chin with his hand so they were eye to eye.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. Promise me Sakura-san." Syaoran enunciated. Her body quivered as she nodded. Unconsciously, Syaoran captured her lips in a kiss. Sakura froze up and then melted. It was… It was… sensational… and… 'It was nothing… he was just worried apparently got emotional. Give him an answer now…' Sakura thought. 'Oh my God… I just-AH! Now how am I going to look at her?' Syaoran screamed in his head. His gaze dropped from her face to the ground.

"Hai Syaoran-kun." She gave him a small smile as he let her go. Sakura was up shakily as Hiromi picked up her crutches. What did he just witness? Syaoran held her shoulders to help her regain her balance while Hiromi handed Sakura her crutches. What was their relationship? He was only teasing yesterday at the hospital. Guess there was something more to it than he thought…

"You dropped them while… yea…" Sakura accepted them gratefully and placed them each under her shoulders. Syaoran seemed incredibly interested in the tiled floor at this point whereas Hiromi just kept staring in disbelief. Seems like his engagement party wouldn't be the only thing fascinating this week. Checking the time and realizing that his beloved would have his head, Hiromi broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yea… hate to break up the awkward silence thing and all… but Meiling's waiting. And as much as she adores all of us … she would kill both of you and me without hesitation. Or at least make unpleasant death threats." Hiromi clearly stated as he grabbed his jacket and keys and walked through the door.

Sakura looked at the wall. Syaoran hadn't even glanced at her once after… _that_. She hadn't told him she was coming here and he was obviously pissed off. He _still_ didn't know she came here for an appointment. She should've told him about it. Her heart. It's not that big of a deal right? 'So if what if I might be treated a little differently. I'll still be treated for who I am…' She shifted her eyes over to Syaoran. Her mouth opened but words would not flow from it as it usually would. Slowly closing it, Sakura contemplated ways to tell him.

Syaoran felt so stupid. How he wished the ground would just suck him up into a hole to burn in molten lava… okay… a little specific. 'She probably can't even look at me anymore. And even if she could I couldn't. What should I do? What should I do? Huh… was that scratch in that tile before? Of course I wouldn't know because I never had a _reason_ to continuously _GAZE_ at Hiromi's office floor!'

Hiromi turned around to look at the two still figures. Did Meiling's death threats only scare the shit out of him?

"I have to lock the place up. You will both be locked in with each other for a night of awkward silence if you both don't get your asses out this door." Hiromi remarked. In an instant, all three of them were outside the door and Hiromi was locking up. The short elevator ride was of course… silent. It was at the parking lot where the three parted ways.

"I know Wei-san is probably waiting for you guys so… I'll be off to my car, unless you want to join me." Hiromi dashed over to his car. The first thing he was going to do was blare his music through the streets of Hong Kong. This was way too much silence for one day. Which is why after he married Meiling… nothing like this would ever occur again. God he couldn't stop thinking about her…

Sakura and Syaoran were now left alone in the middle of the parking lot. Both made several attempt to speak, indicating so by lifting up his or her head and opening his or her mouth but the words would not come out. A catchy tune rang as Syaoran made a reach for his cell desperately. Anything to get rid of this awful tension.

"Nihao."

"Syaoran-sama. Where are you?" Wei asked in Japanese. He had tutored Syaoran in Japanese _and_ trained him physically as well. Ever since Syaoran was little, Syaoran-sama was how he was addressed and Wei wouldn't change it. Any phone call directed towards Syaoran would always be spoken in Japanese. It was nice to hear a different language from someone who's reached his potential.

"Ah Wei-san. Come to the parking lot. I'm sorry about not coming out earlier or even calling." Syaoran apologized.

"It's fine. I'll be right over. Have you found Kinomoto-san?" Wei asked.

"She's here with me."

"I'll be right there Syaoran-sama." In a matter of seconds, the car pulled up right in front of them. Syaoran opened the car door and waited for Sakura to go in. She hesitated for a split second and slid in easily. Instead of joining her in the back, as he had done many times before, he shut the door and sat in the front. Sakura frowned. Was he incensed at her? '_I thought he was over that… hoeeeee…'_

The car ride remained in silence. Every once in a while Wei would remind Syaoran about something he had to work on or comment that something was going on in the Li mansion.

"You know Syaoran-sama, Meiling-sama is so worried about tomorrow's party. Daidouji-san has been working on Meiling-sama's dress. I've taken a look at the design and I was simply astonished." Wei spoke. Syaoran simply nodded. Sakura smiled. 'That was Tomoyo-chan alright.' Letting out a sigh, she watched the scenery pass by through the window to her side. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the door and shut her eyes. 'Maybe when I wake up… Syaoran-kun won't be mad at me…'

Syaoran glanced behind him to see a resting Sakura. She looked uncomfortable leaning against the door. Her cheeks were suctioned to the window. The freezing wind hit the windows, chilling the thin sheet of glass.

"Wei-san. Stop. I'm going to sit in the back." The car stopped and Syaoran opened Sakura's door. Her body tumbled towards him and he swiftly caught her before she fell onto the pavement. Sliding her body in, he sat next to her and put her head on his lap. After shutting the door, Wei pushed down on the pedal again as they headed towards the house.

Syaoran couldn't see her face because it was covered by her hair. '_You're so pretty. What are you doing to me Sakura-chan?_' Syaoran mused as he played with several strands of Sakura's hair. '_You're stirring an emotion that I never knew existed within me. You really worried me today. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. It didn't stop until that … part … in Hiromi's office. Even Aya never made me feel this way… What are you … to me?_'He leaned back into the dark leather seat and fell into a slumber. Wei glimpsed back to see both sleeping soundly. He let out a chuckle. '_Young love… Syaoran-sama will come to realize it sooner or later…' _

* * *

The car made its way through the iron gates of the mansion, passing by the snowdrift trees and pulling up to the front of the mansion. Twisting the key, Wei popped it out of the ignition and opened the door behind him. He shook Syaoran slowly but with enough force to jerk his eyes open. Realizing where they were, Syaoran gently shook the body that lay across his lap. Wei headed inside while Sakura looked up groggily at Syaoran.

"Are we here already?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her eyelids were drooping lower and lower on her eyes. Syaoran let out a smile.

"We're here." He answered as he took a step outside. A slight tugging on his shirt caused him to spin around. Sakura's eyes conveyed a message to him… one full of emotion, specifically… remorse?

"Are you still mad at me? Because I'm really really sorry. I… I… I-" Syaoran cut her off by placing his fingers on her lips. He knew when someone was ready to tell him something and it was quite apparent that she didn't want to reveal _it_ yet. He wanted a… relationship of some sort with her… but which sort he wasn't still certain of.

"Tell me when you're ready. I'll wait till then." He replied. Sakura smiled. A huge burden seemed to be lifted off her shoulders as well as the awkward silence between them.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun!" Sakura squealed with mirth as she moved forward to hug him. Returning the embrace with a squeeze, he smiled. This is what it should be like. No awkward silence between them. Grabbing her crutches from the floor, he handed them to her and helped her out of the car. She wobbled over to the doors with Syaoran close by. Entering the Li mansion, it was like she came in for the first time all over again. The chandeliers bouncing the iridescent light around the room, giving it a sparkle, along with the marble waxed floor, it was breathtaking. Her body swayed a little which caused much concern for Syaoran. He grabbed onto her crutches and swept her up into his arms as he did before in Japan.

"Syaoran-kun!!!" Sakura protested. Of course it felt nice, warm, and comfortable and… like she belonged there… but … wait? Where did that last thought come from!!! "Daijoubu." She squirmed in hopes of him to put her back down on the ground.

"No you're not." Syaoran rebuked as he made his way to 'her room.' He plopped her down onto her bed and placed her crutches on the desk in the room. He turned around and flicked the lights on to see her wince at the sudden brightness.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-san." She could clearly see him now that the lights were on. She wasn't going to deny it anymore… she had … a certain kind of feeling for him. She… liked him… not just as friends. But she knew she couldn't. His eyes were for Aya… as was his heart. Speaking of hearts, she wouldn't be able to burden him with the thought that she had a heart problem. So what if maybe they fell in love… kami-sama… was it that serious? Taking another glance at him… she smiled. Yes… it probably was.

"Ne… Syaoran-kun. Come here." Sakura beckoned. He made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her. She sat upright and smiled.

"Nani?" He asked in confusion. She scooted over next to him and gave him a big embrace and pecked his cheek. She flustered as she lay back down.

"Arigatou for everything Syaoran-kun. I mean it. You've done a lot for me. Arigatou." Her voice resounded with such sincerity, Syaoran had to prevent himself from doing something he might regret to bring back that awkward silence.

"Your-" Before he could finish, Tomoyo and Meiling made their way into the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tomoyo asked, clearly concerned. He smiled as he backed out of the room. He'll return her thanks later. She needed her time… alone.

* * *

Finished… for now… inspiration comes and goes and it's annoying… I hope you liked it! The next one should be up… before summer vacation hopefully… The nextchapter will be about the engagement party... and how Hiromi met Meiling... and fell in love... Arigatou for reading!!!!!!!!

cherrixwolf


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to the four female group CLAMP who I must credit as one of the best minds of the anime universe! D

This chapter is mostly a flashback of Meiling and Hiromi's life and how they met, and how they became what they are to each other now. ;D

Bold is Hiromi. Italics are Meiling… for the most part. Except when it's the other used for emphasis… I hope that make sense…

* * *

Everyone was preparing for the engagement party that was to happen that coming night. The Li family reception hall was all set with its abundant amount of food and dancing room. The maids and butlers made last minute checks and adjustments. Meanwhile, the soon to be wedded couple started explaining their story to their closest friends while getting ready in separate rooms. Sakura and Tomoyo waited for Meiling to start her anecdote.

"Well… it all started with…." Meiling spoke as her words brought her memories to life.

* * *

_The pitter-patter of the rain continued as Meiling and Wei waited patiently for him to return. An empty birdcage stood behind them. Soon, a figure came from under the arch, with his hands cupped around an object. His normally messy hair was flattened and soaked with nature's shower. Meiling ran up to him. Her clothes stuck to her body due to the rain. They met and stood together in the middle of the pathway. He looked at her and lifted his left hand. A scarlet bird chirped happily. She was touched. After what seemed like hours of waiting, he came back._

_"This is the bird, right?" A young Xiao Lang asked as he handed the scarlet bird to her. Her eyes widened with glee. He did care. He had a heart. Big wet tears formed under her eyes and were let loose as she hugged him tightly, crying. _

_"Hey! What's the matter? Are you hurting somewhere?" He asked. Wei stood over the two children with an umbrella over all three of their heads while Meiling continued to cry. She knew from that moment on… she loved Xiao Lang.

* * *

_

_The six-year-old Syaoran perused his studies and started to work on math. He tilted the book in order to get a better view of the problem. Copying it down on the paper, he didn't notice Meiling walking over to the other side of the table. He looked up and their gazes locked on each other. Her eyes expressed passion and knew this wouldn't- no couldn't end well._

_"I love you! I want to be your bride!" Meiling shouted. Syaoran was taken aback. This wasn't… expected. _

_"Wait a minute… I-"_

_"Xiao Lang! Is there someone you love more than me?"_

_"No… there isn't, but-"_

_"Then I'll be your bride because you're the one I love the most!"_

_"Hey… listen-" Syaoran tried to explain. _

_"I'll give up if you find someone you love more than me! But until that day, I'm your bride! Okay?" She pressured. Her hands were slammed down onto the table as she leaned closer to him. She **wouldn't** give up._

_"What do you mean by okay?" He questioned._

_"Okay!" Meiling pushed. Her eyes glistened with feeling. Syaoran sighed and broke their gazes._

_"Do whatever you want." He continued to look at the ground. Meiling smiled with mirth. She was his number one.

* * *

_

_"Welcome our new transfer student, Li Meiling. She came here all the way from Hong Kong. Give her your warmest greetings!" The teacher spoke as she pushed the shy new student forward. Meiling's eyes roamed the classroom. The atmosphere was so different. Back in Hong Kong, she was home schooled alongside Xiao Lang. Now… she was one of 25 students in a classroom. Her eyes were still swollen from the tears she had cried when she had abruptly discovered she was coming here… away from Xiao Lang._

_"You may sit behind Daidouji-san. Please raise your hand for her Daidouji-san." The teacher announced. Tomoyo raised her hand gracefully into the air as Meiling trudged along down the hall, receiving whispers of "Welcome" and "Konnichiwa." She took her seat and glanced nervously around her. Across from her seat to her left, an emerald eyed, auburn haired girl gave her a big warm smile._

_"Welcome to Tomoeda, Li-san!" Enraptured inside the other girl's emotions, Meiling couldn't help but smile back._

_"Konnichiwa!" She replied. From that moment on, Meiling's relationship with both Tomoyo and Sakura blossomed.

* * *

_

_"Meiling-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" A hyper 5th grader yelled as she showed into view. _

_"Late again as usual, eh Sakura-chan?" Meiling commented. Sakura inhaled as she leaned on her friend._

_"Hoe… Onii-chan was meaner than usual. He splashed cold water on me!" Sakura complained as Meiling and Tomoyo laughed. Sakura pouted._

_"Some friends you guys are!" Sakura exclaimed. Their laughter died down. _

_"Gomen Sakura-chan. We didn't mean to. It's just … your onii-chan has gone so far to wake you up. Remember that time he put a megaphone to your ear and shouted? God… I remember how you couldn't hear ANYTHING for DAYS after that." Meiling spoke up. Sakura laughed. Back then, it wasn't nothing close to funny… now, she could just laugh it off._

_"What Meiling-chan's ending point is… is that, you'll get over this and that it'll just be one of those things in the future that we'll all laugh at… together." Tomoyo concluded. Meiling's face darkened hearing the words future and together. But she covered it up. She'll tell them later… after school.

* * *

_

_"That math test was SOOO hard!" Sakura complained. Tomoyo laughed. Meiling tried her best to smile and laugh, but couldn't. She couldn't keep concealing her sorrow. Meiling collapsed onto the concrete sidewalk and started to cry. Sakura and Tomoyo were both startled by the sudden action but knew something was wrong since they saw each other this morning. _

_"Meiling-chan? Daijoubu desu ka (are you okay)?" Tomoyo's soothing voice asked. _

_"Meiling-chan? Is something wrong? Tell us." Sakura spoke, her brilliantly glowing eyes dimming with concern. Meiling's cries changed into small sobs. She slowly inhaled and then exhaled. _

_"I'm moving." Meiling whispered._

_"NANI?" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth in shock. This couldn't be happening. Nothing was supposed to split them apart. They were best friends, together. Silence enveloped the three. The wind could be heard as Sakura finally opened her mouth._

_"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked. Meiling wiped her tears._

_"Three days from today." Meiling replied as more tears erupted from her eyes. Sakura released the liquid stored in her eyes. Tomoyo held both of her friends in an embrace while sniffling. This wasn't fair to them at all…_

_"MEILING-CHAN!" Sakura shouted as Meiling turned around. Tomoyo and Sakura were sprinting towards Meiling, pushing people with luggage while doing so. Sakura jumped onto Meiling and held her tight, sobbing._

_"You can't leave." Sakura whispered over and over again. _

_"I don't want to, but I have to." Meiling replied as her tears from days before returned. _

_"We know." Tomoyo replied as all three girls continued to cry.

* * *

_

_"Flight 495 to Hong Kong." A voice rang through the airport. All the girls stayed still as the announcement came on. It was too soon. They all wiped their tears as they regained their composure and said their last goodbyes._

_"I'll miss you." Tomoyo spoke as she gave Meiling a hug. Meiling sadly smiled as she returned the hug. Meiling then turned to the sad Sakura. _

_"You aren't one of my best friends." Meiling spoke. Sakura stood in shock. Because Meiling was moving, was she going to cut off all contact? Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears. _

_"My best friend smiles. Show me a smile." Meiling continued. Sakura lifted her head up and wiped her tears and as best she could, she gave Meiling a genuine smile. Meiling couldn't help but smile back._

_"There you are. I knew you were hiding." Meiling whispered as she gave Sakura a final hug. Sakura cried. How could she have thought of such a thing? Meiling would never do anything like that. _

_"Last call for Flight 495 to Hong Kong." The voice rang again. Meiling sadly smiled as she picked up her luggage and headed towards the plane. She wouldn't forget them… ever.

* * *

_

_"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** I'M **RUSTY **ON MY MARTIAL ARTS SKILLS! I TOOK CLASSES IN JAPAN! WHY SHOULDN'T I BE PUT IN THE SAME LESSONS AS XIAO LANG! I'M JUST AS GOOD AS HIM!" Meiling shouted. Her voice escalated to new heights that her parents weren't even aware of. Meiling's mother gave a sigh and her husband groaned. Their daughter was always such a handful. Before she left China, she whined and protested. Before she left Japan just a few days ago, she screamed and cried. And now… she was complaining **again** with those strong vocal cords of hers…_

_"Your classes in Japan didn't move at the same pace as Wei's teachings here. You have to be put into Wei's classes after school. Starting in 10 minutes." Meiling's mother, Li Lien stated._

_"…school? You mean… you're putting me in school?" Meiling's eyes widened. A rush of emotions ran through her body. She knew that Xiao Lang was still being home schooled… but… Sakura and Tomoyo's faces popped into her mind. How could she have met such wonderful friends if she were home schooled? But… Xiao Lang…_

_"After your quick adaptation to the school in Tomoeda, your mother and I decided it would be best for you to be put into a school here in China. Of course, it will be a private school." Her father, Li Cong answered. He watched a ton of expressions and prepared himself for another outburst. However… her reaction was one of serenity. _

_"Xie xie papa, mama. I'll get ready for my class now." Meiling responded as she bowed down and walked out of the room. Her parents sat still and blinked for several minutes. Their gazes locked on another as both of them opened their mouths to speak._

_"She's our daughter… right?" They said simultaneously. The look of confusion overpowered any other emotion on their faces.

* * *

_

_"Class, this is Li Meiling. She has returned from her studies overseas. Please make her feel at home again." Wei announced as he pushed Meiling forward. He headed to the back room to get the equipment he needed, leaving Meiling alone in the front. Meiling's eyes scanned the room to see many unfamiliar faces. Out of nowhere, one student stood up from his position on the ground and walked up to her. His raven hued hair bounced on top of his head and his aqua eyes were truly entrancing. Holding out his hand, he gave her a grin. _

_"Nihao Li Meiling. I'm Hoshizawa Hiromi." Meiling stuck her hand out when he gripped her hand and brought the back of her palm to his lips. Meiling desperately wished she could yank her hand back and apply some sort of disinfectant gel but she instead endured this… **torture**. But she had to admit… she kind of enjoyed it… _kind of_… not like she'd admit it to herself though… or anyone else for that matter._

_"A pleasure." Meiling was plotting ways to 'inadvertently' injure him in class. Hopefully, they'd get to challenge each other… but in order to do so; she'd have to watch him to pick up on his style and strength. Hiromi grinned again as he let go of her hand._

_"Pleasure's all mine." He smiled and sat back into his seat._

_"Stop annoying her Hiromi!" A student ordered._

_"Another crush?" Another student remarked. It was well known that Hiromi went after any female. _

_"Nah. This one's a keeper." Hiromi replied as he turned towards Meiling and winked. Involuntarily, she blushed as she looked away. 'The **audacity**.' Meiling thought angrily as she ran over to help Wei with some of the equipment.

* * *

_

"I thought he was a complete jerk. But a cute one." Meiling confessed. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as they helped Meiling into her gown that Tomoyo had been working so hard on.

* * *

**Hiromi couldn't believe his luck. She was… gorgeous _and_ extremely skilled. He glanced over from time to time during practice to see what she was doing. She nailed every target with grace. Her hair whipped in the air when she let out her aggressive cry and landed the blow. She would be quite the catch. Skipping down the street, he jumped a friend of his from the back. The iced tea in the friend's hand spilt. The serious amber-eyed male wasn't pleased by this action. **

**"Do you always have to be such an ass Hiromi?" Lowering his cap down further, he tried to brush off the excess liquid off of his shirt. All he was doing was to go and visit Wei. He had to stay incognito because he was the infamous Li corporation successor. **

**"Today especially." He smirked. Hiromi just had days where he was so content; nothing seemed to bother him, at all. Not even pissing off other people. Syaoran glared and started to walk, ignoring him completely. Hiromi pouted, followed and poked Syaoran repeatedly.**

**"Aren't you going to ask why? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Hiromi bugged. Syaoran tensed up and jerked around. A deathly glare crossed Syaoran's face. For some unexplainable reason, it looked liked Hiromi wasn't intimidated at all… but he was… sort of. But he wouldn't show it.**

**"WHY-ARE-YOU-ACTING-_MORE OF AN ASS_-THEN-USUAL?" Syaoran got out through his clenched jaw. Hiromi grinned innocently. Man he loved to piss Syaoran off on those particular days. It gave him almost the same amount of joy as the thought of Meiling dating him. It was a wonder on how he and Syaoran maintained their friendship…**

**"There's this girl-"**

**"There's always a girl. Which one is it this time? Lian? Lin? Jiang?" For the 8 long years of friendship Syaoran kept, Hiromi had _always_ had someone in mind, one right after another. Though, it was a surprise that he would jump him because of it. Usually, Hiromi's form of making his presence known was just the pat on the shoulder. **

**"No. They have all been erased from my memory. I think she's the real thing Xiao Lang." Hiromi sighed breathlessly. Even 13 year olds had that gut feeling, or at least thought they did. Syaoran groaned. This was an often-used justification as to why he was 'crazy' about some girl. But Syaoran didn't recall that breathless sigh about anyone else though. But still, it was probably a new thing he was trying out to make it more convincible. '_Why … why am I friends with him! I must be an idiot to still hang out with this guy.' _Even so, Syaoran still knew that no matter how bad things would be today, he would still be friends with Hiromi… because, Hiromi was a good friend. Of course, Syaoran would never let onto it.**

**"Uh huh… right. Hey. Question?" **

**"What?" Hiromi replied.**

**"Can people our age have Alzheimer's?" Hiromi placed his hand under his jaw and made several expressions indicating that he was 'thinking'.**

**"Wait. Why do you want to know?"**

**"Nothing," Syaoran lied. "So. Who is it?" He brought his iced tea to his mouth and let the cold drink slide down his throat. There's nothing like a good iced tea, packed with caffeine to wake you up. Especially in this scenario.**

**"She's this girl from my martial art classes with Wei. She just started here. Her name's Li Meiling." Syaoran immediately started choking. Li Meiling, martial arts class… at Wei's? Only one Li Meiling could fit these criteria… Hiromi looked over at Syaoran and pat him strongly on the back. When it seemed Syaoran was able to reuse his vocal cords, he asked,**

**"This Meiling wouldn't happen to have ruby eyes and long black hair in odangos… right?" Syaoran didn't know how to feel about the situation. He was thrilled that his cousin was back but… ****_"I love you! I want to be your bride!" _****…that was ringing in his ears.**

**"That's exactly what she looks like!" Hiromi replied enthusiastically. "You know her? Maybe you can talk about me in your conversations? You know, put in a good word. Maybe you could-"**

**"She's my fiancée." Syaoran replied calmly. Hiromi's eyes bugged open. **

**"You're kidding."**

**"I wish I was. It's kind of official, I guess. Thing is, I love her like she was my little sister. I can't see her in any other type of way."**

**"Then tell her." Hiromi nagged. He really had a good feeling about her. Though he had not gotten to know her yet, he had this hunch that she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Which was of course, the best type. **

**"It's not that simple. She… I think she really loves me. I can't hurt her feelings and she's… I," Syaoran started, "It's going to stay this way if someone like you wants your hands on her." Syaoran finished strongly as he took another sip of his drink. He couldn't help but wonder what alcohol tasted like. After all, his sisters always told him that the best kind of stress reliever is a shot of vodka. It was also great to have that conversation recorded. Blackmail was essential to the youngest and only male in the family.**

**"Someone like me?" Hiromi asked.**

**"Yes. Someone like you." Syaoran glanced at Hiromi and saw this… look of longing on his face… longing? _That_ was definitely the last proof of evidence Syaoran needed that this might be… serious. Hiromi was _not_ the type of person to mope about a girl he liked… "But… if you are serious, I can only break off the engagement if I fall in love with someone."**

**"WELL THEN FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE!" Hiromi retaliated. It wasn't that hard… was it?**

**"You make it sound like a simple solution. But might I remind you, I'm not interested in love. And Meiling certainly won't fall for it if I pretend!" Syaoran snapped. He was only in 7th grade… love? Geez… **

**"You're going to fall hard when you find someone." Hiromi remarked.**

**"What makes you say so?" Syaoran asked, piqued by his curiosity. For someone not interested in love, to fall hard the first time? Sounded… eerie.**

**"Just a feeling…" Hiromi sighed. He wouldn't give up. If Meiling was Syaoran's cousin and fiancée, she must be in the arrangement because she loves him because she _did_ set it up. Now, all Hiromi had to do was make her fall for him and everything would fall into place, right where it needed to be.

* * *

**

_She **lost** it. Tomoyo's address, Sakura's address and their phone numbers. She couldn't believe it. She simply thought they were misplaced during the unpacking. The past couple of days, she searched in areas she thought she might have placed it for safekeeping, but no such luck. In Japan, she put their numbers on speed dial on her cell because she was never good at memorizing lengthy numbers. She also gave away her phone to Rika because Rika didn't have a phone. And now… she couldn't contact them. What would they think of her? A person who simply left friends behind when she moves? Meiling felt like she was on the verge of tearing. To make matters worse, Hoshizawa, that agitating jerk from Wei's classes, attended the same school she did. To be put into the same private school as him… what were the chances? These were going to be a long 6 years. (She goes to the private school that has 3 sections: elementary, secondary, high school) And for two days nonstop, he was **there**._

_"Leave me alone Hoshizawa." Meiling was annoyed. She didn't have time to deal with **him** today. Hoshizawa was becoming an itch that she needed to scratch until she bled. …Maybe that was a little too graphic. He was just a pain in the ass. And believe it or not, **Xiao Lang** was **friends** with him! How did he put up with this… atrocity? She moaned as she buried her head into her crossed arms on the desk. Why couldn't she wallow in peace?_

_Hiromi sighed. No matter what he tried… it wasn't working. She had been in his class for two whole days and the only recognition she showed him was asking him to leave her alone or the Anglo-Saxon way of contempt. It was break time now so none of the teachers picked up on that little finger. However, she seemed more upset today then she had any other day. So, rather than continue his conquest for her affection, he returned to his seat and thought of ways to cheer her up.

* * *

_

_"Did ya hear? The new girl's Li Xiao Lang's fiancée!" Meiling was getting her history book out of her locker and could tell that someone was pointing to her. She inhaled deeply and continued to transfer her books to her backpack and vise versa. School was over and she wanted to get to practice quickly but the murmurs were bothering her._

_"No way! You know what though? I bet she's lying and just wants the attention. After all, if Xiao Lang was engaged, it would've been publicized by now." One girl protested. The Li family was a prominent figure in China, with paparazzi following them constantly. Rumors were spread everywhere. Meiling realized that this was the reason her parents and all the Li adults tried their hardest to keep a low profile and shelter their children. _

_"But I heard that she's also his cousin and that it's a family arrangement!" The other girl retorted._

_"What a selfish girl." Now, Meiling was incensed. Spinning around, she stormed across the hallway and glared at the two girls._

_"Keep your noses out of other people's businesses. There is a thing called privacy. Or are you both just too dumb and never heard of it? Because that's what it sounds like to me. So mind your own business and let my business be handled by me alone." Meiling enunciated each word. One of the girls brought out her hand to slap her. Meiling had books in her arms and knew she couldn't block the attack. Waiting for the blow, Meiling gritted her teeth and started planning her reaction because for every action, there must be a reaction. But… what if the action never takes place?_

_"That's enough San Ming. Step away from her." The girl's hand immediately retracted itself to her side. All three girls turned their heads to see the owner of the voice. The expressions on two faces changed while one remained. _

_"This isn't what it looks like! I can explain! She-" If there was one person that you didn't want to cross, it was Hoshizawa Hiromi. As number one in the 8th grade, Hiromi's a lot smarter than he appeared. On top of that, there were his breathtaking looks. _

_"Shut up. Just go. I don't want to hear it." The two girls scurried away leaving Meiling alone with Hiromi. Meiling saw Hiromi's face and instantaneously spun the opposite way and walked out towards the exit._

_"I don't even get a thanks? Real polite. Who taught you etiquette?" Meiling stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Her body was inches away from the exit. The sunlight shown through the glass doors and illuminated around her. He didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful sight. _

_"I didn't need any help. If she touched me, I would've punched her."_

_"In school?"_

_"She spoke of things she didn't need to. The scenario was the same as if she pushed me off the narrow cliff. And thanks to you, she doesn't know the repercussions of messing with Li Meiling. So thank you so much." Sarcasm dripped off of her words. The door shut and Hiromi smiled. Maybe he shouldn't have interrupted. Oh well. He had martial arts class that he didn't want to be late to but more importantly, a Meiling to surprise.

* * *

_

"How awful of them to say that." Sakura commented. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Awful indeed. Good thing Hiromi was there, ne?" She remarked.

"Not what I thought at the time." Meiling replied laughing.

* * *

_The wood split right along the middle in a zigzag type of line. Meiling took a deep bow and returned to her seat. It had been strange. She hadn't seen Hiromi since class was in session… not like she cared though. It was nice to have him off her back. She glanced every so often at the students hitting the thin wooden plank and inconspicuously, at the door. Right as one student was in the process of landing his kick, the door opened, letting in a gush of cool air. _

_"It's Hoshizawa." Hiromi walked through the narrow hallway and took off his shoes. _

_"Funny, he's never been late."_

_"Who cares? I want to see him punished." One student commented as Hiromi walked up to Wei and bowed. It was known that Wei had no tolerance for late students. Wei had a stern expression on his face. Meiling overheard the students and sat there with a grin on her face. 'This should be… promising,' she mused. _

_"Meiling-sama. Come here for a second." Wei motioned her to come over. Wondering what it could be about, she stood up and headed over to where Hiromi and Wei were standing._

_"Meiling-sama. Hiromi here was late. As a punishment, he must spar against our best martial artist. I still have class to teach so I'll check on you in 15 minutes. We'll see who still has energy then. Have fun." Wei whispered to Meiling. This was very promising. She had watched Hiromi challenge other students in the class and knew his strongest and weakest moves. Unfortunately, there was no large gap between the two. He was very strong and she knew that she would have to be on alert. This wouldn't be too easy of a match. Meiling watched with glee when Hiromi's eyes widen as Wei instructed what he was to do.

* * *

_

"Poor Hiromi-kun! Was he able to spar you?" Sakura asked, interrupting Meiling's story.

"Sakura-chan! Shush and let Meiling-chan continue!" Tomoyo chastised.

* * *

"When did _that_ happen? You never told me you had to spar her." Syaoran spoke. Hiromi shrugged.

"Well, I didn't feel like telling you anything back then 'cuz you were the only one in her heart. Not like you could do anything about it… but you know. I'm quite a jealous person. Personality trait flaw… or perfection? Not too sure. Though apparently, girls like possessive guys…"

"Really now?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Continue Hiromi." Syaoran cut in, not wanting to hear any more about possessive character traits.

* * *

**Spar Meiling? NO way! He couldn't… hit her. Guys let up a lot when they spar a girl, especially when they spar a girl they like. Hiromi was no exception. Gulping, he headed towards the middle where Meiling was already waiting for him. Out of respect, both bowed and got into their individual stances. Wei stood off to the side and saw the bows as he instructed his protesting class out of the sparring area. **

_'Defense. It's the only thing I can do.'_** Hiromi thought as he awaited Meiling's attack. Not wasting a moment, Meiling brought her hand, clenched in a fist, forward at great velocity. Hiromi blocked the fist and was hit in the abdomen by Meiling's kick. 'She had distracted me with her fist.' Attempting to regain his balance, Hiromi couldn't see Meiling rapidly run behind him. Wondering where she was, Hiromi felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell forward. Looking up, he saw Meiling ready to land her final kick. Wary of his situation, he grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the ground as he got back up. **

**Meiling swore silently, chastising herself. She was far too hasty. Noting how Hiromi regained his position, he was looking down at her. Discreetly, she moved her foot to behind his, locked it tightly, and caused him to fall. Panting, she returned to her stance. Changing her strategy, she watched and waited for his next move. **

**'Damn. Twice. Ow.' Hiromi mused. Jumping back onto his feet, he rubbed his head and looked at Meiling. She looked ready to kick his ass. Slowly, he cracked his neck and returned to his stance. He was ready… at least he thought he was. Then, Meiling bowed and walked off of the center. **_'WHAT? She's… giving up?'_**Hiromi thought as he ran over and grabbed her arm. She glared at him intensely. **_'Wow, her eyes are so pretty.'_

**"What's the arm grabbing for?"**

**"What kind of opponent gives up in the middle of a match? Isn't this supposed to be my punishment?" Hiromi could still feel the pain from each time one of her body parts came into hard contact with one of his but he didn't want to 'win' because she decided to be lenient. **

**"Do you have a death wish or something? You've probably already got bruises on your front and back all over the place. Don't deny it. I've seen what happens to my victims." **

**"So. Face me as you would anyone else. It's not like you like me or anything?" Meiling's eyebrow twitched. Was he trying to insinuate something? Hiromi noticed this reaction and smirked. "Is that it? Go figure. Two days back from another country and I'm all you can think about." He continued to taunt her, hoping to coax her out of her decision. Out of nowhere, her foot slapped his cheek. **

**"Now you've pissed me off." Meiling gracefully combined gymnastics and martial arts and whooped Hiromi's poor behind. **

"Is that all you've got?" Hiromi wheezed in between his words. Maybe, if he continued to do this, she'd forget about why she's been depressed today. Rapidly it was working.

_Meiling landed another blow to Hiromi's side and stood firmly on the ground. 'Baka! He's worse than anything I've seen. He **should** – no… he **knows** that I'm intended for Xiao Lang and then goes and implies that I might **like him**? He only wishes. Amazing that he's still able to hold his stance perfectly. I wonder how he'll do against Xiao Lang? Besides the fact that Xiao Lang's going to win of course.' Meiling thought proudly as she stood still._

_"Aren't you going to attack? I know you know more than defensive moves." Meiling started the taunting this time. So far, it wasn't working. "Come on. Hit me. Imagine I'm not a girl."_

_"Really hard to." Hiromi responded automatically to her last remark. She glared at him. Exactly what was he focusing on to say that it would be… In a matter of seconds, Hiromi lay on the ground, unconscious… at least that's what it looked like. Meiling wiped her sweat from her forehead off with her sleeve. Suddenly, she heard a groan coming from the ground. She knelt down and held her hand out for him._

_"Here." He stared at her long delicate fingers for a few seconds before he grabbed onto her hand. She pulled him up and smirked._

_"Well, at least you know what **not** to say next time you're in a bout with me." Meiling warned. Hiromi grinned._

**"I suppose so. No matter how true it-" Meiling pushed her palm up harshly on the back of his head. On impact, he groaned and tumbled onto the ground, clutching his injured head. Meiling laughed. Did he deserve it or what? Secretly, Hiromi smiled from his agonizing position on the ground. 'She's feeling better. Yokatta.' He thought in his native language. He didn't know more than little phrases and expressions, but it was enough. **

**Wei entered the room to see Hiromi on the ground and Meiling laughing. Truthfully, he was worried why Meiling acted so… distant in the beginning of class. Everything was fine now. Grinning, he made his presence known.**

**"Well, we certainly know who our strongest is besides Master Xiao Lang." Wei chuckled and continued. "Both of you, class is dismissed. I expect better things from both of you." Wei complemented as he walked back to the rest of the class. Meiling sighed as she let herself fall back onto the mat. She glanced up to see Hiromi holding out his hand for her.**

**"You don't want to stay in those sweaty clothes any longer than you need to." Hiromi swiftly grabbed her outstretched hand tightly and pulled her up. **

**"Thanks." **

"No problem."

**"For earlier today too." Meiling whispered, not intending him to hear her. Hiromi grinned as he heard her words. She was everything he could ask for now and forever; Beautiful on the inside and outside, strong as hell and… herself. **

**"What did you say? I couldn't hear you?" He fibbed. He wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth again.**

**"I didn't say anything! What are you making up lies for?" Meiling denied the accusations as she stomped off to go change. He let out a chuckle. This would do. Now, he had to change quickly so he could surprise her.

* * *

**

_"Li!" Hiromi called out. Meiling eyed him strangely. He ran across the street and maneuvered himself through traffic. Cars honked at the stupid 13 year old who just ran across the street, even with oncoming cars on the road. He ignored the din and jumped right to her side. Immediately, she took a step back. He let out his laughter and pulled his surprise from his concealed hand. It was a bouquet of sakuras… They reminded her of the resolution to her search. Holding back her tears, she smiled and looked at him._

_"So, who's your target?" Knowing this one, as little of a time period as she has, it had to be for some girl somewhere. How she pitied that girl._

_"I wouldn't consider her a target… but an unattainable goal. But that's not why I'm going to give them to her." He confessed._

_"Then why are you giving it to her?" Honestly, she couldn't care less but she wanted him off of her back. The faster she answered them, the quicker he'd leave._

_"Because I want to apologize for bugging the hell out of her for the past two days. And maybe to cheer her up because she looked quite down today, didn't she Li?" Meiling shrugged. There could still be a million possibilities. Realizing that his approach wasn't working, he grabbed her hands and placed the bouquet in them._

_"Feel better Meiling." They were… for her? Wait a minute… then she's the unattainable… got that right. Of course she was unattainable. But why did her heart flutter? She pushed that thought aside and gazed at the blossoms. Sakura… Tomoyo…. Meiling looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes. Hiromi's heart fell. Had he been that cruel to her?_

_"What are you doing to her Hiromi?" Both heads turned at the voice. She's called him when she lived in Japan, but this was the first time since she was little, she was looking at the one she loved. This was definitely a moment to treasure forever. All of the horrible things that happened today just flew out of her head. Everything would be all right now… because Xiao Lang was here. She ran towards Xiao Lang and embraced him. Her Xiao Lang… _

_"Um… Nihao Meiling." Syaoran didn't know how to act. He was overjoyed to see her, but it wasn't the same joy she had. She relaxed her head against his chest and smiled at him. Looking at this picture, Hiromi knew that he didn't belong. Slowly, he turned around and walked away. Xiao Lang tried to call Hiromi over but he had already turned the corner. _

_"Nihao Xiao Lang. Why are you here?"_

_"Auntie didn't think it was safe for you to walk home alone." Syaoran explained. Meiling tried to ignore that hurt feeling in her heart. He didn't come of his own will… but because her mother asked him too. Her heart clenched tightly. While in Japan, she had learned many things from her new friends; one of those things was to love. There were many different ways to love somebody, but they all had a central idea: a mutual relationship. She knew that he didn't love her like she did. She knew that she forced her feelings upon him when they were younger. She knew she had to let him go… but she wanted to hold on just a little longer. Just a little longer…

* * *

_

Tomoyo and Sakura both gasped.

"Is that when everything changed between you two?"

"Are you kidding? I just thought he went mentally insane!" Meiling retorted with a scoff.

* * *

_Several months have passed since Hiromi's confession to Meiling and he seemed to be unwavering in his decision. Classes at school, martial arts classes after school, walking the same direction when she had to walk home (later she found out from Xiao Lang that Hiromi lived in the opposite direction), no matter where she went, somehow, he was there. Meiling groaned as her heart skipped a beat. 'I think I'm diseased because of him.' She winced. Her heart only skipped beats when Xiao Lang was around. No matter. She had a lot of things on her mind. It was probably one of those things and **not him** that her heart fluttered about, Meiling concluded as she copied down her homework. The first day of class was almost over. Why did her head hurt so much? Putting a hand to her forehead, she realized that she had a fever and should probably go home. She let out a sigh and dropped her head to her desk. Her parents emphasized so much on her education that she couldn't ask them to go home because of a petty fever. Besides, Xiao Lang's probably been through worse. As she nodded to herself, the bell rang. Shoving her books into her backpack, she stood up and started to walk, not realizing that her book bag… was open._

**Hiromi sighed. His life became so much more confusing because of her… but that wasn't bad. Everyone had gained an extra year of schooling so he was a proud 8th grader, which came along with a ton of work. Once in a while, Xiao Lang updated him from time to time about his conversations with her… apparently the only time his name came up was when she had something to complain about. Hiromi couldn't help but be hostile to Xiao Lang every so often. Jealously was a particular nasty trait of his that he couldn't help. But now, he had more important issues. He had been watching her from the beginning of the day and knew for a fact that something was wrong. He got out of class early, claiming he had to go to the bathroom and watched Meiling's class from across the hallway. The bell rang and she was the first out of the door… with an open backpack? **

_'I can do this,'' she thought optimistically. Her eyelids flickered open and shut every second and she wobbled as she walked. Meiling opened the sliding door and instead of seeing the bright hallway, all she saw was darkness as she tumbled forward._

**All the students near Meiling gasped. Hiromi's body froze as he tried to do his best to prevent her from hitting the ground. He ran, jumping and knocking over a few desks in the process, and caught her in his arms. Her overheated body fell into contact with his chilled one. 'HOLY CRAP! She's burning up! Why is she still in school?' **

**He rushed down to the nurse. He could hear her take deep long breaths in and out and knew that this would not end well. Holding onto her even tighter, he reached the nurse's office and opened the door. The nurse looked at the two in astonishment as he carried her to a nearby cot. The nurse scurried over and placed her hand on Meiling's forehead. Rushing to the refrigerator, she pulled out an ice pack and put it on Meiling's head. Meiling's breaths were hurried and inconsistent. Hiromi bit down on his lower lip as he stroked her hair. The second bell rang and the nurse looked at Hiromi's face with an apathetic smile.**

**"Please, watch over her." He knew needed to get back to class. He took one last glance at Meiling before walking out the door.**

**Counting down the seconds on his watch, he glared at the PA system, wondering why the bell was late so many seconds. Finally, it sounded throughout the classes and he made a mad dash for the nurse's office. The moment he walked in, he relaxed. Meiling was sitting upright in her cot and carping about why she had to be there. 'She's okay.'**

**"Nihao Li." Meiling turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was Hiromi.**

**"Hi." His presence has become awkward over the past couple of months but she didn't know why. It didn't matter though. Their bond was that of an unofficial friendship. They talked, which usually led to protesting and arguments but it worked out.**

**"How are you feeling?" **

**"Tired. Sick. And I want out of the bed." Meiling stated each of her complaints bluntly. **

**"If you're tired and sick, why do you want out of the bed?"**

**"Because this makes me look weak. And I'm strong, just like Xiao Lang." Hiromi's heart hurt again. It always did whenever he saw her. She would always bring up his name. Why? Why did Xiao Lang have to be _that_ important in her life? All he wanted was a chance…**

**"Yes you are. But there are times where strength and pride collide and you have to choose which one is the strength. What's keeping you from jumping out of bed is strength; what wants you out is pride." Meiling blinked. He sounded… philosophical. Meiling opened her mouth, prepared to speak and instead, let out a loud cough. Realizing that she needed rest, Hiromi decided to cut everything short. They would have this debate another time.**

**"You're sick. You can't argue with that."**

**"Watch me." No ailment was going to keep Li Meiling from backing down in a quarrel.**

**"Just lie down and rest okay. I'll visit you during the next passing time. Don't forget to sleep!" Hiromi instructed as he jogged his way out of the office, leaving Meiling alone and nothing to do. Lying down in bed, she slowly shut her eyes. Her last thought? _'I'm not doing this because he said so.' _**

* * *

**_At the end of school, Hiromi walked in to see Meiling resting peacefully. She was still sleeping. He had come in before during his passing time and she was caught in a slumber. Grinning, he sat to her side and stroked her long hair. She stirred a little and turned to her side, facing him. His face flustered as he watched her sleep. _**_'She's… so… beautiful.'** Everything about her seemed fragile and delicate and she glowed with an inner light. Corny… but that's how he felt. He brushed his hand against her cheek. Immediately, her eyes opened.**_

**_"Did you get enough rest?" His eyes glistened and his mouth curled into a smile. She went to sleep just as he had asked. It probably wasn't because of him but… it was still good enough._**

**_"I didn't sleep." _**

_**"Liar. You were sound asleep when I walked through that door." Hiromi pointed at the door and her location to visualize his statement.**_

_**"I was not. I** pretended **to be asleep."**_

_**"Then how come when I kissed you-"**_

_**"YOU WHAT!" Meiling exploded as her hand clasped over her mouth. She gave him a glare and backed up as far as she could on her bed. Hiromi laughed out loud and smirked. He won this round.**_

_**"I knew you were lying." **_

**_"You… dirty little-" Meiling lunged at him; they both fell to the ground, her on top of him. Her hands were wrapped around his throat and her glare turned venomous. She let out an aggravated yell when he held onto her tightly and lifted her off of him. She was now levitating in the air with nothing but Hiromi's arm keeping her afloat._**

**_"Put me down." _**

**_"I don't want to."_**

**_"NOW!" Hiromi let go for a split second, freefalling her a couple of decimeters. During that time frame, she suddenly clutched onto his shirt. Liking the position, he gave her a smile._**

**_"You are evil. Put me down." She hissed._**

**_"Don't you know it?" Hiromi replied, completely ignored her last comment. At the same time, he mentally beat himself up. This really wasn't going where he wanted to. All that was happening was the same things over and over again from the previous months. There was never a better time than now to change ones ways. Changing his attitude and the mood drastically, he placed her down on the bed and looked at her with a serious expression._**

**_"Do you want me to tell Xiao Lang you're here?" Meiling looked at the boy before her in bewilderment, watching him transform into a stranger. 'This is weird. Really weird. By now, he would've refused to let me go, we would be arguing, he would accidentally drop me and I would kick his ass. Why did he stop? And more so, why is he asking me that?' She shook her head._**

**_"He has enough things to worry about. He should be training about now. I shouldn't bother him with something so silly."_**

**_"Silly? You're sick Meiling! That's not silly. You could end up with pneumonia or something." He raised his voice to indicate the severity of the situation._**

**_"It is silly though. Why should he show up? It's not like he loves me or anything…" Watching her tear herself up because of this caused a pang in his heart. Why did Xiao Lang have to mean so much to her? From anyone else's point of view, this would be a normal conversation; to Hiromi, it was her showing him her heart._**

**_"That's not-"_**

**_"It's true. At least, not in the same way I do. But until he finds someone… I want to hold onto him." She stared down at her legs. She wouldn't look at him. After all, she was telling this to the one person that probably wouldn't understand. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She was pouring out her soul to him. Why? Maybe… she was comfortable with him by her side…_**

**_"I'll wait." He murmured in response. 'Did he say something?' Meiling had a look of confusion on her face._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I'll wait… till he falls in love. I'll wait for you to let go of him." Confidence was evidence in Hiromi's voice. He wanted to know that he wasn't going to give up. Meiling blushed and immediately covered it up by whacking him in the head._**

**_"Don't joke about something _**_that stupid**." Meiling snapped. Suddenly, he grasped her hands tightly so she couldn't move them. Slowly, he moved his face closer to hers.**_

**_"What are you doing?" Panic rose in Meiling. Was he going to… She sucked her lips into her mouth and shut her eyes. Hiromi let out a chuckle as he brought his head to her ear._**

**_"It's not _**_that stupid**. It's not stupid at all. I'll do it. I'll wait. Wait for you to come to me." Hiromi whispered. Meiling didn't dare let a breath escape out of her. He backed away and smiled.**_

_**"I'll get the nurse to call your parents." He quietly left her area of the room, leaving her to remember exactly what happened in that room.**_

* * *

"Wow. I never knew about that." Syaoran stated quietly. His cousin was sick and she didn't feel like it was important enough to call him about. Did he do something to invoke such a reaction from her? '_Well, she knew I didn't love her like she loved me… but still!_' She should've at least known that he loved and continues to love her like family; family who would care for her when she was sick.

"She didn't want you to." Hiromi replied.

"It was since then you started acting all… un-you-like." Eriol commented, recalling the moment he returned to China from England. He had been studying in England for many years but had received many emails and phone calls from his cousin and close friend. He remembered Syaoran's concern for Hiromi during that period of time. He stifled a chuckle.

* * *

_"It's time." Meiling said aloud to herself. She found herself in front of Xiao Lang's office. At the age of 19, he had inherited the burden of Li corporations and done an excellent job in maintaining its ideals. He had set new goals for the future of the business and was rapidly becoming one of the number one executives in his field. Recently celebrating his 21st birthday, Xiao Lang was everything she knew he would become. For his birthday party, he had brought along Aya, whom had been a delight to hang out with. Meiling smiled. He had found this past month Aya and without knowing it, fell deeply in love with her. When she conversed with Aya, she knew that Aya was exactly what her dear cousin needed. Now, it was time for her to let him go. Knocking three times, she opened the door to see her cousin working fervently on his papers. He looked up and smiled. Putting his papers down he motioned her in and got up from behind his desk. _

_"Nihao Meiling." He embraced her and pointed at a seat for her to sit. No matter how busy he was, he always had time to talk to her. _

_"Nihao Xiao Lang."_

_"What brings you by?"_

_"Do I have to have a reason to see my favorite cousin?"_

_"I thought Eriol was your favorite."_

_"My favorite to tease." Both Lis let out a chuckle. Clearing her throat, Meiling continued with what she came to do._

_"I actually do have a reason Xiao Lang. I went up to Auntie today and," She exhaled deeply. "We are no longer engaged. So you are free of me Xiao Lang." He froze. He had never thought that… An awkward silence passed over the room._

_"Why?"_

_"Any idiot could see that you didn't love me the way I used to love you. I had given up a long time ago Xiao Lang. I only see you like I see Touya onii." Meiling held back a chuckle. How could she ever forget Sakura's older violent sibling?_

_"Who?" He gave her a weird look and she ignored it completely._

_"Nothing. The thing is I wanted to keep my position as a dutiful 'sibling' and make sure you wouldn't find someone who I wouldn't approve of. And now, I believe that you have found that someone that I approve entirely of. So, I'll let you go." She paused. "I've been planning this for the past several years and here I am, carrying out with my plan. You always deserved someone who would love you for who you are, every part of you. I think she's the one. So, see you Xiao Lang." _

_Meiling abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. She heard Xiao Lang's footsteps behind her. She started to run towards the elevator and pushed the button. Entering it, she pushed the ground floor button and the doors closed. A ringing consumed the volume of the rectangular prism; she picked up her phone._

_"Meiling? You don't have to respond. Just let me speak, since you ever so rudely left my office. I'm sorry if I hurt you those many years back. Now, I'll make it my job as a dutiful 'older brother' to make sure that you won't get together with someone I don't approve of. Beware Meiling. I love you. Bye." Tears welled up in her eyes. It was done._

_When she walked out of the elevator into the lobby where Hiromi was waiting patiently for her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she ran up to him crying. He held onto her tightly. _

_"Everything will be alright. I promise." Her tears got his shirt damp but he didn't mind. She sobbed and let her tears fall and disappear, just like the emotions that she used to have for Xiao Lang. Due to the engagement, she was never able to completely escape her feelings, no matter how final her decision was to stop loving him that way. Finally, those emotions would be dispelled once and for all. But they were a part of her for so many years, her past; without it, she felt incomplete. But… there was Hiromi. And with him… was her future? _

_Surprisingly enough, Hiromi had kept his promise to her since that day in the school nurse's room 8 years ago. Ever since that day, he had never ogled at another girl. Even, Xiao Lang was quite surprised when Hiromi's ways were changed and had told her so. He was always there when she needed him. He did little things here and there that she did appreciate: walking her to classes, shocking her with bouquets when she was sad and taking her to the fair on her birthday. He had done more than enough to prove himself to her. Drying her tears, she looked up at Hiromi. Over the years, he had grown immensely and his stature hovered over her petite body. Her eyes were red and puffy but she didn't care. _

_"Are we done now?" He caressed her cheek with his hand. Meiling nodded and embraced him. He returned the action, holding her even tighter. _

_"You know what I want to do now, Meiling?" Not even a year after she was sick way back when, their relationship became even closer and they started to call each other by their first names. _

_"Better not be anything perverted Hiromi." She replied. Her tears disappeared and her spunky attitude was back. She looked up into his piercing eyes and she knew; yes, he was her future. From now on, she would allow herself to be consumed by his soul._

_"It isn't. May I have the privilege of taking you out to dinner, as your boyfriend?" He asked, kissing her temple. _

_"I would be honored." She replied smiling. 'Her lips are right **there**… should I?'In the spur of the moment, Hiromi captured her lips for a few seconds. Those seconds were paradise. When they broke apart, Hiromi backed away and prepared himself for screaming, beating… anything Meiling… but instead…_

_"What kind of kiss was that?" Meiling protested. After all, it was her first kiss. Upon hearing her words, he immediately swung her body into his and he passionately caressed his lips with hers. Her moans did wonders to his system. Reluctantly, he backed away and kissed her forehead. He led her out of the building and slowly walked with her to his car. He opened her door and gently pushed her in._

_"Get in darling." _

_"Already with the names?" _

_"What do you mean already? I've waited for 8 long years. I deserve to call you names." And for that comment, Hiromi received another kiss.

* * *

_

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"KAWAII!" Sakura followed.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? I thought you were the sane one." Meiling said as she pulled her fingers from her ears.

"Mou… can't I have my moments?" Sakura pouted.

* * *

**Today was the day. He would take one long step forward and alter his life forever. Now, it wouldn't just be about him… but her as well. He played with the metal ring in his hand and stared at the sparkling gem in the middle. He placed the ring back into its box and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Ever since Meiling called off her engagement 2 years ago, she had spent every free moment with him. **

**Today, he would surprise her with not only this but some other information that he had obtained through much searching. After they started officially dating, she had opened up to him even more than she had. When she did, he learned about the persons of Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. This is why she was depressed when she first came. This is why cherry blossoms always induced tears. Grinning at his incredible find, he prepared himself to pick her up. **

**Today, joy would befall the Li clan. Though it might not outweigh the recent sorrow of Xiao Lang's fiancée's death, it would bring about some happiness; happiness that was much needed in these times. Xiao Lang had cast off the company because of the pain eating him up inside. Currently, he resided in Japan with Eriol, who was also Hiromi and Syaoran's friend.

* * *

**

**Hiromi sat at the table waiting. She was a little late. Then again, he arrived 20 minutes early. He called her a while ago and asked her to wear her formal dress because he felt like making reservations. He didn't think that she thought anything more of it. Seconds later, she came rushing in wearing an elegant red dress that flowed down past her knees. After hearing which restaurant he had made reservations at, she immediately pulled out this dress to wear. Standing up, walked over to her seat and pulled it out.**

**"My lady." **

**"What's with the sudden manners?" She teased as she sat down. He returned to his seat and gazed at her face. _'God, she's beautiful. In every way.'_**

**"Why my lady. I'm hurt! I've always presented my manners before you." He responded in a hurt tone. _'I know' _Meiling thought as she reached for his hand across the table and grasped it gently. Instinctively, he brought her hand to his lips. **

**"Remember the first time I did that?" Meiling fell into a fit of laughter.**

**"I **_remember_**! I also remember what I was thinking. I wanted disinfecting gel on the spot!" She confessed. He returned her a lopsided grin.**

**"What I did wasn't proper to do in that situation. I forgive you for your reaction. Now, let's order our dinner." Hiromi called over the waiter and he ordered their food. **

**After finishing their meal, Hiromi pulled out a piece of paper. He slid it across the table onto Meiling's side. Cautiously, she lifted the paper. **

**"What is this?"**

**"Just read." He replied, awaiting her reaction**. **Meiling began to read the note written. **_Kinomoto Sakura currently attends Tokyo University and rooms in a dorm with her best friend and second cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. Room 98 Building Na**-**_** Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. It was… **_their _**address and phone numbers. **

**"Are you happy?" Right then, the dam broke. Tears inundated her eyelids as they fell down her face.**

**"I- love you - so - much." She choked out between her sobs. He stretched out his arm and wiped away her tears. **

**"I love you more than you can imagine; so much that I would die if you weren't at my side." Slowly, he got out of his seat and moved next to her, bending down on one knee. With a deep breath, he continued. "Li Meiling, you have changed my life since you entered it. Please, continue to change it. Meiling, marry me." She instantaneously grasped Hiromi's shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him. When they broke apart, a bewildered look crossed his face. **

**"That's a yes." She clarified. His face beamed and he slowly put the ring onto her finger. Promptly after he did, he forced his lips onto hers in an intense kiss.**

**"You just made me the happiest person alive." Hiromi said sincerely.**

**"That makes two of us." She replied, tears of joy streaming down her face.

* * *

**

Meiling started to cry. Immediately, Sakura and Tomoyo embraced her. In between sobs, Meiling spoke.

"You know… if it weren't for him, I would've never found you two when I did." Meiling dried her tears and smiled. Her two friends return the smiled.

"If it's any consolation, Tomoyo and I never thought you discarded us." Sakura admitted smiling. They both knew there was no way in hell that a dear friend like Meiling would ever forsake them. After all, she was Meiling.

"Ne! Why do you keep saying things that make me emotional! You _know_ I hate being emotional!" Meiling carped as her friends laughed. Tomoyo finished her last touches on Meiling's hair when Sakura just remember something.

"AH! How much time do we have left before the party?" Sakura asked rapidly.

"About 2 hours? Why?" Meiling answered as Sakura prepared to dash out of the room.

"I have a reason! I'll see you before the party starts!" Sakura grabbed a hold of her crutches and made her way as fast as she could out of the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Meiling started to protest as the door slammed shut. Letting out a sigh, she hoped that Sakura would be fine, doing whatever she was going to do. Tomoyo echoed Meiling's sigh.

"Sakura-chan will be fine, doing whatever she's doing…"

* * *

Sakura rapidly knocked on Hiromi's door. She knew that the guys were all in the room. The door opened and Hiromi's head peered out to see Sakura standing in her crutches before him.

"Kinomoto-"

"Sakura."

"Sakura-san." Hiromi repeated. Sakura's face beamed.

"How can we help you?"

"I got to go pick up flowers from this boutique and I need a ride… so I want to ask Eriol-kun." She explained quickly. Hiromi opened the door and let Sakura in. At that same exact moment, Syaoran was changing out of his shirt. Taking an unintentional glace, she immediately flustered and turned around, panicky. After Syaoran got into his shirt, he noticed Sakura's presence in the room and let out a sheepish grin. Coming from behind her, he tapped her shoulder. She looked up slowly and saw his smile.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem." She replied jittery.

"What's going on here?" Eriol asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ah! Eriol-kun! I need a ride to the flower boutique!" Noting Syaoran's jealously upon hearing the words flower boutique, Eriol smirked.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-san. I have to help Hiromi get ready. I can't take you there but I'm sure the number is in the phone book. Maybe they can deliver whatever you need?" He suggested. Sakura clapped her hands in glee.

"That's it! Arigatou Eriol-kun! But… where's the phone book?" All three men present in the room laughed.

"Is this the flower boutique on Main Street?" Hiromi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Run by Toji Ando right?" Syaoran let a soft growl come out of his mouth when he heard that name.

"How did you know?" She asked cheerily.

"Close friend of mine. His father and my father were the best of friends so we kind of just got to know each other as time moved on." He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sakura.

"Arigatou Hoshizawa-san!"

"Hiromi."

"Hai Hiromi-san!" Sakura giggled as she walked out of the room and called the number. A short conversation passed the two as he told her he could deliver her order. She profusely thanked him and returned Hiromi's cell phone. She got to the lobby as quickly as she could and waited. 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Wei opened it. Toji stood there with her order.

"Is Kinomoto Sakura here?" He asked, scanning the room for her. Wei stepped back and resumed his duties when she came into Toji's view. He handed her the flowers. Taking out her money, she handed him more than she needed to. He took all she gave and handed back the extra.

"You'll need this sometime later." He spoke in Japanese.

"But… you came all the way here. You probably had to shut down the store. It was probably busy too. Please, take it. For all your troubles." Sakura pleaded as she pushed back the money. She knew that she would probably need the money later, but it would be unfair to Toji who had done so much so she could get her order.

"You won't give in will you?" Toji sighed.

"No."

"Well," Toji started. "Fine. You owe me though." He spoke. In her glee, Sakura clapped her hands and hugged him tightly. Toji returned the hug with a smile.

"You should go back to work now." Sakura spoke as he nodded.

"See ya." He left. Sakura shut the door and tripped on her foot when she tried to turn around. She shut her eyes tightly and fell right into Syaoran's awaiting arms.

"Hi." Sakura spoke shyly. This wasn't the first time she's fallen into him. It happened more frequently than feasible. It seemed that he was always there for her when she needed him.

"Hi." Syaoran replied. When the doorbell rang, Hiromi and Eriol both pushed him out of the room to check if it was guests arriving early. Reluctantly, he had made his way to the lobby to see Sakura with the flower shop guy. He saw a hug exchanged but nothing more. Wanting to surprise her, he stealthily snuck behind her, not suspecting she would fall… for the umpteenth time.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Syaoran whispered as he took the flowers from her hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to carry you to Meiling's room because I can't trust a person as clumsy as you to walk all the way back up there without falling… again." Sakura winced at his words. True she was a klutz, but he didn't have to emphasize it. She pouted, frowning in the process. He suppressed a grin. Just being with her made him feel… alive. At the end of his journey, Syaoran pushed through Meiling's open door and dropped Sakura onto the bed. The distance was probably half a meter or less. Syaoran made sure it wouldn't cause any injury to Sakura. After all, it was just fun.

"XIAO LANG!" Meiling yelled, watching what her cousin did to her friend. Just because he was feeling human again after being a zombie didn't give him any justification to drop her onto the bed.

"Here Meiling. It's from Sakura. You should put it in your hair." Syaoran replied, ignoring her anger and dropped the flowers into her hands as he slipped out of the room. Muffled noises came from bed. Tomoyo lifted the covers off of her friend.

"He's right Meiling-chan! Put it in your hair!" Sakura piped up with mirth. Meiling gave a serene smile.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. For everything." Meiling said as she could feel tears pushing to be let free. _'Damn these emotions!'_ Tomoyo let out a giggle, watching Meiling's inner struggle and placed the five lotus blossoms in her hair.

"There. You're ready." Tomoyo announced. From the side, Sakura let out a bright smile and clapped. Meiling looked beautiful. Meiling looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Standing up, she headed towards the door and opened it. In front of the door stood Hiromi, ready to walk her into the ballroom. He intertwined her fingers with his and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She replied with confidence.

* * *

FINISHED! Chapter 10 that is… (sighs) NO MORE big 25 page chapters… (wipes forehead) Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, this will make up for the infrequent updates! Arigatou for reading _Delicate Heart, _chapter 10!

cherrixwolf


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

"…To the happy couple, Meiling and Hiromi. May your wedding be the best that Hong Kong has ever seen." Eriol finished his toast as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers for the future bride and groom. Meiling couldn't help but fluster a little. Hiromi was ecstatic. In just a couple of months, he would wed the perfect girl for him for the rest of his life.

Meiling had already introduced Sakura and Tomoyo as her bridesmaids and closest friends. Sakura looked awkward with her noticeable cast and crutches underneath her dress… but what could she do?

Many of the press were invited to the party, much to Syaoran's dismay, because this was the lead up to one of the grandest weddings in Hong Kong. After all, if a Li was involved, it was automatically big, especially since the Li member was so close to the 'reigning' Li family of the corporation. On top of that, there was the Hoshizawa lineage that was well known for their expertise in medicine. Hiromi was just one of many Hoshizawas that excelled in the sciences and became a cardiologist, who became more renown with each passing moment. Despite their part Japanese heredity, the Hoshizawas were very well accepted into the Chinese culture.

The Li dining hall was magnificent to say the least. A myriad of shimmering chandelier crystals illuminated the grand hall. The aroma of delectable food from the buffet tables ebbed since everyone was finishing up their meals.

The orchestra started up and played waltzes. Two by two, couples stood up to dance. Sakura giggled, watching Hiromi bring up a reluctant Meiling. Meiling looked so exhausted because of all the events that had occurred in the past 2 hours yet Hiromi persisted. Eriol used his charms to get Tomoyo to dance. She glanced over at Syaoran who had a crowd of females surrounding him. Everyone seemed to have a partner… except her. A sad pang rippled through her heart. Sakura immediately ignored it. What was the use if she had someone to dance with? Her foot was in no condition to be standing on, let alone dance. The orchestra finished their current song and moved right on to the next. Sakura smiled. That used to be her favorite waltz song. It even was her cell phone ring at one point. Speaking of cell phone, she pulled hers out of her purse and felt homesick and slowly still in crutches crept out of the room, unnoticed.

Finding tranquility in the nearby study room, Sakura plopped herself down into one of the comfy chairs and let out a sigh of content. Pulling out her cell phone, she punched in several numbers and waited for the call to go through.

"Moshi moshi."

"Konbanwa onii-chan." Recognizing the voice immediately, Touya smirked.

"Kaijuu."

"Sakura is _not_ a kaijuu!" She took the time to drop a call and he insults her? Baka.

"Only kaijuus call this late at night." Sakura took a glance at the grandfather clock near by, which showed 10:00. What was onii-chan complaining about? It would only be eleven back at home. Besides, she remembered picking up his phone calls way later than 11.

"Then you must be a bigger kaijuu than me. Reminisce that time when you stayed out with your friends till 1 and you called home and I was still sleeping and otou-san was-"

"You're still a kaijuu." Sakura growled viciously at the phone-

"BAKA ONII-CHAN!" -And hung up. With nothing else to do, she studied the room. Upon its grand walls was a portrait of the Li family. Sakura looked at the painting and gaped with awe. There were 6 people standing upright, who looked elegant and regal. The youngest in the picture was holding a picture frame with a black and white photo of a man. Was it…?

* * *

Her fiancée coaxed her into dancing, not that Meiling minded it… but she felt that Sakura would be bored out of her mind. After all, she couldn't dance with her injured foot. Taking a quick glance at the table and almost tripping in the process, she noticed that Sakura wasn't present in the room. Noting Meiling's mistake in her movement, Hiromi already knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan's not here…"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom." Hiromi suggested.

"Yea… you're probably right." Hopefully… Sakura wouldn't be bored to death. Hiromi held her close as both of them slowly swayed to the music. She took another glance and saw her dear cousin swamped with females… literally. This infuriated her. They were completely ignorant of his feelings and of his fiancée's death! His deceased fiancée! How _dare_ they. Hiromi held her closer to himself and took a look at what Meiling was glaring daggers at. Syaoran… swarmed with females… well, female dogs. Letting out a sigh, he looked at his fiancée's incensed expression and grinned.

"Don't worry koishii (beloved). Xiao Lang's strong. He'll be alright." Meiling sighed and nodded. She twirled around his body and continued to move to the music.

"I guess."

"Now, stop being distracted. You should have no qualms to worry about tonight. Look at me." Meiling lifted her head from his chest to see him smiling at her. "I love you Meiling. Focus on me now?" He asked hopefully. Meiling let out a laugh and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too Hiromi." And with that, all her worries melted away.

* * *

"Please Xiao Lang. Just one dance!" One girl pleaded.

"No dance with me!" Another exclaimed.

"If you dance with her, you _have to_ dance with me!" The migraine… those idiots just reminded him of another reason he adored his Aya… she was the first female that didn't throw herself at him. Just sitting down alone, wanting to enjoy the night. Now he remembered why he hated parties so much. Weirdly enough, during the time he'd spent in Japan with Eriol for that brief time period, he had almost forgotten about the damn paparazzi, the fancy parties and the inconsiderate females.

"Please go find another partner." Instead of using a sincere tone, he let out a deep low growl and clenched both of his fists tightly. Not blinded to his actions, the surrounding group scurried away and danced with lesser handsome men.

Rubbing his temple with two fingers, he headed towards the nearest room to the dining hall… the study room. Maybe he'd fine some tranquility there. Opening both doors, he alerted anyone who might've already been in a room. Taking a quick look around the room, he groaned as he saw a girl towards the far corner. She was probably waiting for him here rather than in the dining room. He really couldn't make out her features. Clearing his throat, he announced,

"I'm not dancing tonight." The figure in the corner looked over her shoulder and smiled. Pointing at her cast, she responded,

"I'm not dancing tonight either."

"Sakura-san?"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura replied in a mocking manner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't dance… so what can I do while everyone else is dancing? Watching is only fun for a while. And there's no way I could eat another bite of food! So I decided to come in here and call onii-chan, but he acted all mean and haughty so I hung up on him. I looked around the room and was studying this picture when you came in. It's you… isn't it? In this picture." Sakura pointed at the youngest family member in the picture and received a nod.

"Is that your…" Her finger hovered over the area of the picture where he had held a frame in his arms.

"Tou-san? Yea. He passed away when I was 5 so I didn't get to know him very much. We were supposed to have the family portrait done two months before he passed away so… I held his picture in our portrait." He remembered the feelings of denial from that time. His father couldn't have left him. It was a lie. His mother and sisters were all lying to him. There was no way that his great strong father could've died. But life moved on. Aya… why did life continue to move without her? Why couldn't time just stop until he could… hold onto his memories and bear a grin rather than recollect his memories and feel sorrow?

Noting that he spaced out completely, Sakura giggled softly. The Syaoran in Japan and the Syaoran in Hong Kong were two different entities with two different roles in society. There, back at her home, he was a normal person. Here, his home, he was a big business executive, surrounded by the loss of his fiancée and the annoying media. Frankly, she pitied the Hong Kong Syaoran. To live a life where people followed you, made up stories about you… it's just not right. She remembered the flashes of lights when she landed in the airport those few days ago. The insinuations they made were awful! Ah! Her heart was racing again. Not good. Taking in deep breaths, she calmed herself down a bit. Syaoran, who snapped out of his thoughts, expressed his emotions with the enigmatic look on his face. Noting that he was back to normal, Sakura let out a sheepish grin.

"Just a thing I do to regain my blood pressure. I'm just weird like that." She let out a nervous giggle; in hopes it would cover up the obvious. A replaced heart was something she wasn't proud of; neither was it something to be pitied or sympathized for. But Syaoran wouldn't show pity. Would he? Truthfully, Sakura didn't know much about Syaoran. As close as they seemed, he was Meiling's cousin who helped her out and acted friendly to her in Japan. He never told her much about his own life. Well, besides Aya. But she didn't know much about that either. She didn't know how Aya had become to be deceased, how the two met… anything. Just thinking about it made Syaoran slowly become a stranger in her eyes. She shook her head. She didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let it happen.

"What's with the head shaking?"

"Syaoran-kun. I don't know anything about you. Nothing."

"Ne? Sakura-san, what on earth are you talking about? You know that I'm related to Meiling and Eriol, the latter being even unfortunate than the former for me, that I am the current and by far crappiest CEO of Li Corporation and that I have a fiancée who lives dead in her grave because of me!" He shouted out the last part. His emotions about Aya continued to torment him.

"Why is it your fault?"

"Why do you want to know?" Syaoran snapped irritably. Soon, it would be two months. Two months earlier, he shouldn't have given in. He should've insisted on his way and that would be the end of it. _'Why the hell did she have to be so damn stubborn! Just like me…' _As much as he liked Sakura's company, talking about Aya made him feel uneasy, constantly.

"Because then I would start to know you. Not the facts, but your emotions, your thoughts and your ideals. Knowing facts like that don't make people friends. Opening up to others do. I know I sound forward but I just want to get to know you, the way I know all my friends. So I can truly say that I know Li Syaoran. Not facts or rumors or anything someone can find through the Internet. By now, I bet there are people who know your birthday and you haven't spoken one word to them. They don't truly know Syaoran-kun. But… neither do I. I want to know Syaoran-kun… if you'll let me." Syaoran made no immediate response. Silence loomed in the air. Realizing that it was getting nowhere, Sakura quickly excused herself.

"Ah! This must be so rude of me! I… Uh… I'm going back to the ballroom now." Sakura said as she walked away from Syaoran towards the ballroom. Entering the ballroom, she found her seat, settled down and watched as she did before. However, unlike earlier, she had many thoughts that ran through her mind. _'Hoeee… I shouldn't have said that to Syaoran-kun. He must think I'm such a stupid person. Why did I say that? I was being so inconsiderate to him. Maybe there was a reason he didn't want to tell me. Maybe, he never wanted to be real friends with me. Why did I have to be so stupid?' _A lone tear slid down her face. She really was looking forward to being close friends with him too. Just like Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan. Maybe… even more than friends. But his heart belonged to Aya's ironic much and she wouldn't be the one to ruin that bond. Besides, it wasn't like he was returning to Japan after this. Her heart stopped for a second.

He probably wouldn't be coming back. Why would he? Everything he needs is here. There is nothing for him in Japan. He wouldn't be coming back. Her heart pounded inside her chest. It hurt… a lot, both physically and emotionally. The pain wouldn't disappear. Clutching her chest, she crouched over from her sitting position and concentrated on a tile pattern. With time, it passed. She let out a sigh of relief. _'Yokatta. I wouldn't want to worry any more people. Especially Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan and Hiromi-kun and… Syaoran-kun. They shouldn't have to worry for me.'_ Thinking of Syaoran, a small tear escaped from her eye. _'Forget this… attraction thing. He's only meant to be a friend.  
_

_  
A friend.'_

* * *

Syaoran sat and mused. She was right. He didn't open up to people the way he should. He should've mentioned to her that he was still touchy about Aya and plausibly always will be. He would've opened up about anything else, except her. _'Why am I telling myself this? I should've told it to Sakura-san earlier… during that pause of awkward silence.'_ There was always awkward silence. And then there was just plain awkward. Sunday being the prime example of awkward. That kiss… his composed face immediately flustered at the thought of it. _'That was some kiss… Stop **thinking** about it!' _He massaged his temple to alleviate the stress piled up in his head. A rapping at the door paused his movements.

"Come in." Syaoran responded as the study door opened to reveal his mother. Immediately, he stood up and bowed in sign of respect.

"Xiao Lang."

"Hai okaa-sama."

"I have something to discuss with you."

"Hai."

* * *

Finally, the grand party was over. Meiling and Hiromi stood out in front and waved their guests goodbye. Tomoyo and Eriol were helping the clean up service clean up the dining hall. Sakura retreated back to her room and slept. And Syaoran? He sat in shock.

After his long talk with his mother, he stormed off to the training room to vent off his anger. He couldn't believe what she told him to do. Hastily changing out of his dress clothes and into his exercise clothes, he forcefully punched the dangling bag. His mother's words consumed his thoughts. Why?

**"Xiao Lang. I know this is a very hard time for you but maybe if you forget about Aya, you can move on with your life. You're still young Xiao Lang and you have much to accomplish. You have so many goals that you can reach but you're falling short because of her. Please, for your sake, try to forget her, at least momentarily and your life will get back on to that long road you've been traveling. Your company and your family need you my son. Please, come back to us. That is all that I ask of you."**

'_Why should I listen to her? Of all people I thought she would understand that I need my time? Then why would she even dare suggest that I should forget about Aya and move on? How could I move on? She went through my father's death worse than anyone in the family. Even me. She stopped eating for a period of time in mourning. The house, regardless of its shiny-waxed floors and sparkly chandeliers became a gloomy place. I couldn't stand it. I was only 4 and my mother completely ignored me. At least I'm in mourning and not hurting those around me. I don't have a kid who needs a father figure. Or anyone who depends on me. The company doesn't need me. Fuutie doesn't have to be there. I know okaa-sama can do it. And she should until I've had the same time of mourning she's had over dad… which would amount to at least 2 years. And moving on? Ha. Secret code for get another girlfriend, propose to her, marry her and produce an heir. As if! Not in a million years… in which I would be dead… very dead… No way would I … right?'_

Though he tried to fight it, bright emerald green eyes flashed through his head during his rant. Why? Letting out a yell of frustration, he kicked the bag. Why didn't he seem to agree with himself? His heart and mind were two different entities living inside his body, both seeking full control. His mind agreed with his subconscious thoughts but his heart… it yearned.

* * *

'_Bored… bored… bored… hauuuuuu.' _There was nothing for her to do. She couldn't help out Tomoyo and Eriol; she didn't know anyone that came to the party, excluding Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Hiromi, Meiling and herself. And Syaoran? Who knew what he was doing. Not like she wanted to know. There was enough 'awkwardness' to last her the day. But she was _bored_… A knock startled her thoughts.

"Hai?"

"May I come in?" Sakura wasn't able to pinpoint the voice but knew that she had heard it before.

"Um… come in." The door swung open to reveal Li Yelan standing straight and tall. Clumsily, Sakura stood up and bowed.

"Oh no need. Let's sit down."

"Uh… hai!" What would Syaoran's mother need with her?

"Do not be alarmed by my presence. I just wanted a few words with you." No matter what Yelan said, she still felt uncomfortable. She shifted in her position several times.

"It is to my knowledge that you have spent time with my son in Japan."

"Is that bad?" Sakura blurted out. Yelan smiled serenely.

"No. You see, my son has improved from his mourning since he's arrived. It still haunts him; I am aware. I spoke to him earlier and might have said some hurtful things to him. But you see, I realize what he's going through and I don't want him to repeat my mistake. I wasted two years of my life lamenting the loss of my husband, Syaoran's father. And with those two years, I missed time with my precious son. He should grieve for the rest of his life if he'd like, but I want him to at least balance his mourning and his life. He still has a future. I don't want him to lose his way." Sakura listened attentively to Yelan's speech. But she still couldn't help but wonder, _'what does this have to do with me?'_ Examining Sakura's expression, Yelan continued.

"What is my son to you?"

"Ano (um)… a friend. A really really close and valuable friend." Yelan looked at Sakura's eyes and knew that Sakura wasn't speaking the entire truth.

"Then, as his friend, I beg of you to bring him back to his senses." Yelan humbly requested as she bowed her head down before Sakura. Sakura returned the gesture and sat uneasily. _'How am I supposed to do it? I wanted to ignore Syaoran-kun for the rest of the day… demo… she believes in me… hoooeeeee…' _Yelan stood up, bowed again and walked to the door.

"Just so you know, Xiao Lang is venting off some of his anger in the training hall. Last room of the downstairs hallway in the east wing." With that, she shut the door behind her.

"Hoeeeeee…" With no other option left, she grabbed her crutches from her side; slowly, she headed towards the training hall.

* * *

"There's a lot of food leftover." Tomoyo remarked. The buffet table still contained some palatable food from earlier that day.

"It'll all be donated to the soup kitchen nearby. Yelan-san always makes sure of it. We have to just focus on cleaning up the crap left on the table." He pointed to the gargantuan mess situated at the long table.

"Yay." Tomoyo's enthusiasm went so far.

"On the bright side, we're not in school." He countered, placing dishes into a big bin. When they filled that bin, it would head off to the kitchens to be dish washed.

"We're leaving in 3 days from here to go to Japan, where school will commence in the 5 days following our arrival." She retorted while grabbing a bowl.

"Why must you be so pessimistic?" In went some utensils.

"Why must you be so optimistic?" In went a couple of knives.

"Because I want to be." There goes a glass.

"Why?" And a small plate.

"It's better to see the glass half full. It makes you feel like you have more ahead of you… just how I want my life to be. I want a direction in it and pessimism isn't going to get me anywhere." Eriol stopped his motions and looked at an angry Tomoyo.

"Are you claiming that I don't have a direction?"

"Of course not koishii. You are one of the few lucky pessimistic people who can pull off having a direction."

"Don't I feel special?" She spoke sardonically.

"You should." He took a quick second to capture her lips with his own.

"Very special." He whispered huskily. Tomoyo immediately flustered and the two went on with their work. A while later, Tomoyo finally spoke up.

"Pessimism doesn't suit me."

"No it doesn't. You act it well though. Are you thinking of joining the drama club?" Eriol replied. They had become so bored with cleaning; they decided to act out spontaneous roles while doing it. Yup… really bored.

"Only the costume design area."

"You should think about actual drama though. You act magnificently."

"Why thank you." Tomoyo replied smiling.

"But not as a lead. I wouldn't be able to stand watching someone else touch you." Eriol's tone of voice was serious with a hint of possessiveness. Tomoyo giggled and offered a solution.

"Then join with me. I'll have you know, your performance was quite rousing as well. I never pegged you for the optimistic type Eriol."

"Because I'm not koishii. I'm a realist. I accept reality."

* * *

"Are they all showing up at our wedding?" Meiling asked her fiancée. They were both outside, still waving goodbyes to those who were taking their leave at the given moment. And there were _a lot_ of people.

"I think so."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"How should I know? The groom isn't usually involved or wants to be involved in such trivial matt-" He was abruptly cut off.

"Trivial?"

"Yes… trivial." He spoke with hesitation. Her voice sounded slightly irked.

"Our _marriage_ is a _trivial_ matter?" Correction, extremely irked. Hearing the emphasized words made him cringe.

"No… the guest inviting would be a trivial matter."

"Why is that trivial?"

"We only really need two witnesses, a minister, you and me. But… you- I mean we wanted the whole shebang."

"Shebang?"

"Random words do pop up into the brain at random moments."

"How do you determine a moment to be random?" She asked her fiancée. He sighed and replied,

"Must you question these things?"

"Yes." She enjoyed agitating her fiancée. It was fun.

"I love you." He spoke sincerely. He held her close in his arms. Her back rested perfectly on his front. Inhaling her scent, Hiromi almost lost it. Jasmine… Absolutely intoxicating. She looked up at him with her wide beautiful ruby eyes.

"Random moment?" Referring to his declaration.

"No, veering off topic moment. Now stop the questions and kiss me." He then twirled her around and his lips descended onto hers.

* * *

The sound of a strong impact beat harder and sounded louder which each step she took. She was getting closer. She knew it. Her nerves tingled with discomfort. He would probably still be mad about earlier. Bravely, she entered the training room. He stood in the middle of the room; his body enclosed with sweat. She could feel the vibrations nipping at her toes from his blow to the bag.

"Who's there?" He growled viciously. Sakura grimaced. Maybe she should've waited a little longer.

"Ano… Syaoran-kun."

"Sa-sakura-san?"

"Uh hai…"

"What are you doing here… in your ball dress?" He asked.

"Hoe?" She looked down at her attire to see herself still wearing her light green dress from earlier. It didn't match her crutches but like she was suspecting herself to get stitches on vacation. Besides, she wasn't one of those overly prepared types. More like unprepared. But… that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"Ano… I can't get out of my dress alone so-"

"You wanted me to help?" Syaoran asked flustering immediately. He couldn't think of any other reason she would come down here. But he couldn't believe he just blurted out his thoughts. Mentally, he berated himself and averted his gaze from hers.

"IIE! No! Nothing like that! I just wanted to talk to you and… apologize for earlier. It was extremely uncalled for and I swear it won't happen again." Sakura couldn't face him either, for her apparent reasons, so she looked off to the walls.

"Why would you go and do something like that?" Syaoran looked at her and her wandering gaze and smiled. She turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyes shone insistently and she was lost in a fit of confusion and hope.

"Nani?"

"The only reason I overreacted… or under-reacted was because… you talked about Aya. I would've opened up to you about anything and anyone except Aya. She's… still a touchy subject for me and I know it. But you should have to apologize for wanting to become true friends. You're the first person to ever ask me questions about me; not Li Xiao Lang, the business executive and recent bachelor but the Li Xiao Lang who is just as human as anyone else on Earth. And I apologize for never getting to thank you for it." Syaoran confessed as he smiled at her. It was true. She was the only one who offered a true hand of friendship ever to him.

"Why should you thank me for something that should be done?" She smiled in a sincere way like she always did. Her smile brightened up the murky training room. Moving towards her, he gently caressed her cheek.

She was so kind. She was so similar to Aya yet so different. Sakura didn't seem to be as stubborn as Aya and Aya wasn't as childish as Sakura was at times. Aya really loved math while Sakura loathed it with every inch of her being. Aya made him happy. Just seeing her brightened up his day. The air around them was so comfortable. When he saw Sakura, his heart pounded a little faster, there were awkward moments everywhere, and he thought about her… all the time. He thought about Aya all the time too… Yet the feeling he had was different when he was with them. Different… what was this difference?

"The same reason why you're doing something that no one else does."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's who you are." Sakura paused in contemplation.

"Maybe I know more about you than I thought."

"Maybe… Sakura-san." As usual, a silence enclosed the room. However this time, it wasn't as awkward as it usually was. This time, they were both looking at each other and smiling.

"Ja ne Syaoran-kun." Syaoran quickly put on a shirt and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Matte (wait) Sakura-san. Do you want me to walk you up?"

"Iie! That would be too much work for you and I'd be interrupting your training!"

"Not at all! It wouldn't be any trouble Sakura-san. Honest."

"Demo…" Sakura didn't want to burden Syaoran. Instead of her heart being a problem, her foot was. Just great. What was next? Her eyes? In

the midst of thinking, Syaoran swept her off her feet and held her tightly in his arms, holding onto her back and her legs.

"You don't have a choice now Sakura-san."

"Mou… my decision has no influence on the matter, does it?" Syaoran heard her words and reflected about his mistake two months earlier. Grasping her tighter, Syaoran headed slowly started to ascend the stairs.

"You know what?" Sakura spoke up softly.

"Hn?"

"This reminds me of when you carried me back in Japan. And you told me that you were leaving for Hong Kong and asked me if I would miss you-"

"And you said no because you knew you were also coming to Hong Kong." Japan. Holy sh-… Japan. He wouldn't be going back. After all, there was no reason to. He was back in Hong Kong; he seemed fairly stable now, at least more stable than he was before so his mother would force him to take his position again at the company. Also, his mother apparently thought that the company needed him now. Then… he wouldn't be going back. He wouldn't get to hang around with his exasperating yet close cousin (but he would never admit it to Eriol), the other people he met in Japan like Yamazaki, Tomoyo, or… Sakura. The funny thing was, the latter hurt the most. Who would take care of Sakura? She wasn't capable to take care of her self especially when that perverted bastard came around. And she came out from the hospital after being cooped in there for 4 months! Whatever hurt her, it was pretty bad if she was in the hospital for 4 whole months. Syaoran groaned. Sakura looked up at him from her position with a concerned look displayed across her face.

"Daijoubu ka (Are you okay)?"

"Daijoubu (fine). It's nothing." Syaoran forced a smile and turned left at the top of the stairs. Sakura's face scrunched up in doubt.

"Well it's obviously something."

"It's nothing. I promise."

"And you're not lying?"

"Uh… no." Syaoran said as he looked away. For some reason, he couldn't lie to her in front of her face. As a business man , he thought he had mastered this technique but he couldn't lie to her. It was so… bizarre. He was able to lie to Aya a couple times before…

"Look at me and repeat that Syaoran-kun." Sakura's voice sounded stern, which really didn't suit her.

"We're here." Syaoran said as he entered her room, slowly sat her down on her bed and took a seat beside her. Her eyes looked at him longingly, wanting a proper answer. Immediately, he looked away.

"I see. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But don't lie to me from now on!" Sakura chastised. Syaoran chuckled and nodded.

"Hai Sakura-hime (Princess Sakura)."

"It's Sakura-san!"

"Whatever you wish to be called, Sakura-hime."

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Hai hai. Sakura-san." A gentle smile graced his lips. Sakura smiled back and embraced Syaoran, taking him by surprise.

"Arigatou for bringing me here."

"How could I leave you down there to walk all the way up here… Sakura-hime?"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura whined and withdrew her arms, folding them across her chest and pouting. Just when she had thought he wouldn't use the term…

"You're so fun to tease Sakura-san. Oyasumi nasai (Good night)." Syaoran stood up and grinned.

"Oyasumi nasai." Sakura replied as she fell back onto her bed.

"I send up Daidouji-san and Meiling if I see them."

"Arigatou."

"Oyasumi… hime." He slowly closed her door and left with a loud screech coming from her room. Syaoran chuckled as he made his way down the hall to his room.

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching the entire time. This someone followed Syaoran down the hallway and into his room. He plopped down onto his bed and let out an aggravating yell. A very familiar rapping entered Syaoran's ears. In an instant, he stood up stiffly and waited for his mother to enter. She opened the door with a smile on her face and he bowed.

"Xiao Lang. I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"Hai okaa-sama."

"I would like to apologize for earlier today. I wasn't fair to you at all. You, my only son… you have been through so much yet I force things on you. I am not a good mother and as an act of apology, I shall resume your job until you feel that you are ready to return." Watching him with Sakura, she realized that Sakura had a lot to offer Syaoran… healing of his heart… and maybe even love. She was 99.9 sure of it. Besides it was her intuition. It had never failed her before. She never had the option Syaoran had before him back when her husband had passed away. Sakura had changed her son so much in these past weeks he had been away. Think about what would happen after a couple more months?

"Okaa-sama…" Syaoran was left speechless. Earlier, he wanted his mother in places that he shouldn't wish on his mother and now… he regretted it. But what brought about this sudden change? Before she was lecturing on about how he had to move on with his life.

"Please Xiao Lang. I don't want to force anything on you, but I wish to force my apology on you."

"Okaa-sama. I forgive you. And I accept your generous offer." Syaoran bowed down again and his mother smiled.

"Xie xie Xiao Lang. Sleep soon."

"Hai okaa-sama." Smiling again, she closed her son's door and left. He sat in silence reviewing what just occurred in his room. _'Wait a minute… this means I can go back to Japan! I can still watch over you… Sakura-hime.'_

* * *

"Hiromi." Meiling and Hiromi sat out on her balcony, sitting together on a seat, watching the few stars that shone in the sky.

"Meiling." He brought her hand to his lips and smiled.

"Something's different about Sakura-chan. I just know it. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan know what it is and I have no idea so I'm worried." She spoke sadly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Hiromi gulped.

"Well… It has been a number of years since you last saw her. There must be a ton of things different about her." Hiromi replied nervously. As much as he tried to cover up his nerves, he felt that he _might've_ made it apparent… meaning… Meiling lifted her head off her fiancée's shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"Spill it. You know something Hiromi."

"W-what would I know? I don't even know Kinomoto-san!"

"Well you obviously know something. By the way, call her Sakura-san in front of her. She doesn't like it when people call her Kinomoto-san. Makes her feel too much of a stranger."

"How can I know anything about Kin- Sakura-san?"

"Well maybe you got Eriol-kun drunk or something and he told you something!"

"You have such a rampant imagination Meiling."

"Shut up and tell me."

"How can I shut up and tell you-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Meiling shrieked. Tears began to leak out from her eyes. Wiping them away quickly, she looked ashamed of herself. Hiromi felt guilt pour into his soul. Meiling avoided being emotional as much as she could because she always connected emotional with weak. And she _hated_ being weak.

"Meiling… I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Just what? My friend could actually be lying on her deathbed but dragged herself here because of our engagement for all I know. But it hurts more knowing that she's not telling me what it is." Meiling confessed as she buried herself in Hiromi's chest. His strong arms embraced her tightly. Rocking her back and forth, he soothed her.

"Why don't we go to Sakura-san and see what's up? Hn? She'll tell you. Don't worry."

"You… you really think so?"

"She'll understand. You're still close friends. That's what scares you the most, isn't it koishii? That she might not regard you as a closer friend anymore."

"I hate you for knowing me so well." Meiling mumbled.

"And yet you accepted my proposal. Come on. Let's go." He stood up and outstretched his hand towards her. Obligingly, she put her hand in his and they walked together, hand in hand to Sakura's room.

"Now Sakura-chan, stand up straight without using your crutches." Tomoyo directed. Sakura stood up, balancing her weight on one leg to avoid placing her foot on the ground. Tomoyo undid the zipper and slid the sleeves off of Sakura's arms; the dress slumped down to a crumpled heap under Sakura's knees. Tomoyo giggled as she brought out Sakura's nightgown.

"Hands up." Sakura obeyed and Tomoyo slipped the piece of clothing onto Sakura. Unable to hold her balance any longer, Sakura fell back onto her bed.

"And now you can go to bed in comfort!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Her best friend laughed in response.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

"No problem Sakura-chan." A series of knocks on the door echoed through the room.

"Come in." Meiling entered the room with Hiromi at her side. Her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"Nani? Is something wrong Meiling-chan?" Meiling took a breath and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"That's what I should be asking you Sakura-chan."

"Hoeee? What are you-" Sakura looked at Hiromi and he shook his head. So he didn't tell her… but as sharp as Meiling was, she knew something was up. With a smile and slow hops, she moved forward to Meiling and enveloped her into a warm embrace. They slumped down in the middle of the room, holding onto each other securely. Hiromi moved closer to them and watched his fiancée's sorrow.

"I'm sorry Meiling-chan. I must've made you worry. I was going to tell you before I left because I'm not very comfortable with… what I have. You see Meiling-chan… I was really sick before. I almost met my okaa-san. But I had a transplant so I'm okay now. But I just don't like talking about it. Someone else's heart beats inside of me Meiling-chan. That's what keeps me alive. I hate knowing that I live at the expense of another." Meiling fell into a fit of tears. Mixed emotions raged throughout her body.

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT_! … it's not like that." Sakura was shocked at her friend's sudden outburst.

"Whoever it was didn't die at the expense of your life. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable with this. You're innocent. You were a victim to your disease and you would've died…" Meiling trailed off. One of her closest friends could've died. Meiling sobbed and held onto Sakura tightly.

"Sakura-chan…" Meiling whispered.

"I'm fine now Meiling-chan. Honest." Yet Sakura couldn't help the tears that fell from her own eyes. The door swung open and someone stepped inside.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Who could that be? Now the group is leaving for Japan in three days! Three more days in Hong Kong till April, when Hiromi and Meiling get married! As for my knowledge of China… not too much… let's just pretend they have a cold snowy winter like some of us Americans? Okay? lol I thank the person who corrected me… I apologize greatly. GOMEN NASAI!

I thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to read this … thing… lol

cherrixwolf


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

I'm actually going to do something new. I've been a lazy bum… like I am and I haven't been able to keep to what I've been telling myself to do, to list each of you reviewers (I should really do it cuz I love it when people acknowledge me… lol makes me feel special. So… here's the list! Arigatou!

LadyAkina : FlowerLover : lildevg : Avelyn Lauren : Sirenic Griffin : Iluvse7en09 : Rushi Star : Ngoc1231 : Kawaiitenshisakura : Frosted Shadowz : l x lmystikalxstarzl x l : Princess Cherry : AnimeObsessionFantasy : Pnaixrose : Mika : Ch1n3se-grl : Rose : CCSLover : Ms. Sakura Moon : Ori-chan : Gloria Lee : Like whoa : Simply-cherryblossom : Chocolatlvr16 : Tinaptran : Kimura : Shukido-chan : AfGhAnCuTiE :

In dedication of Syaoran Li's birthday, here's chapter 12 and a short one-shot story!

00000

"What's going on here?" The voice echoed through the room. Sakura and Meiling were on the floor, kneeling in an embrace. Tomoyo and Hiromi watched from the sides. And someone just walked in. Everyone held his or her breath, waiting to see who would make the first move. Of course… it would be Meiling.

"BAKA ERIOL!" Meiling screamed as she regretfully let go of Sakura to mangle poor Eriol. Her strong hands wrapped around Eriol's neck. Her intense glare intimidated Eriol… as much as the areas on his body that started to hurt. Sakura watched and was immediately reminded of her friends Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-san. How she missed them and Rika-chan and Naoko-chan. No matter the tension and sadness that enveloped the room, she almost giggled.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Meiling was in a fit of hysterics. That time at the hospital… what Eriol refused to say… Tomoyo refused to say it too… but she wasn't family. Eriol endured his pain and pondered why Meiling decided to get so violent only with the males closest to her.

As much as he loved his wife-to-be, she equally scared the shit out of him sometimes. Knowing that Eriol would not survive much longer, he grasped onto his fiancée's shirt from behind.

"Calm down koishii. Strangling him won't change anything. Besides, Sakura-san is fine now. Nothing is going to hurt her, right Sakura-san?" Sakura nodded and smiled in response. Meiling's tears continued to fall down her face. She turned around to grip onto Hiromi's clothing and cry. How she hated to feel weak. She could not control her emotions once she broke down. Hopefully, this would pass soon. "Everything is going to be okay." Hiromi soothed.

Feeling uncomfortable on the ground, Sakura moved to the bed and sat on the cushiony mattress and down.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was massaging Eriol's sore spots on his body. "Ow… I can't believe she actually did that. My poor sensitive skin!" Eriol carped. Tomoyo giggled and gently placed kisses on his neck.

"Feel better?"

"Actually, my lips are kind of starting to hurt as well…" Tomoyo giggled at the ailing Eriol, not giving in to his 'request' and Meiling finally was reduced to sniffles. Sakura finally exhaled. One milestone passed. She knew she had to tell Meiling-chan before she left, but she was planning on mentioning it a little later. Unfortunately, it seems that Meiling has complete power of Hiromi and a strong sixth sense. Well, at least she knew that _now_. But, she was still left in shock at the level of Meiling's reaction. Meiling was completely… shattered over this. She broke down in front of everybody, which she didn't do… at all. _'At least she's okay now,'_ Sakura thought glancing at Meiling and Hiromi.

"Sakura-chan. No more hiding. Please, tell me everything. Don't shut me out." Meiling spoke softly, taking a seat next to Sakura while directing a glare at Eriol and Tomoyo. It was amazing to think after all these years… her closest friends could still resurface the emotions she tried her best to repress. She placed her hand on top of Sakura's and squeezed gently. Sakura returned the gesture with her trademark smile.

"Meiling-chan… that's not why I didn't tell you… I just… didn't want you to get upset…" Sakura trailed off. It was true. If there was anything she hated more than being treated like an incompetent kid, it was upsetting her friends. The friends that stuck by her side through the good times and bad times… they shouldn't be upset or burdened by her ailment.

"Finding out from my fiancée wouldn't make me upset?"

"I was going to tell you eventually… after the engagement party…"

"Well, it is after the party." Meiling retorted jokingly.

"Not _right_ after the party… just later. It's not something you want to tell people you know? I just… Meiling-chan, don't look so sad. I can't recognize you anymore." Sakura poked Meiling's arm and grinned. "Be Meiling-chan again." Sakura had changed the quote but it still had the same meaning. Meiling held back the waterworks. How could she not worry about her, especially when she wasn't able to?

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Meiling squeezed Sakura one last time. Her emotional state was over. Everything would be back to normal.

"What's the commotion?" Syaoran peeked into the room. Everyone froze. Hearing noise reverberating through the halls, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what was occurring in Sakura's room. Especially because it was Sakura's room. So, he took a look. Everyone was gathered inside.

"Having an after party without me? I'm wounded." Syaoran faked a sad expression. Meiling grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her cousin's face. He caught it with great ease and threw it back, aiming for her head. Hiromi interfered and grabbed the projectile, placing it back on the bed. Honestly, something was wrong if he was the mature one in a situation.

"Who would want _you_ at their party anyway?"

"Hey, you invited me to your engagement party."

"Only cuz I _had_ to!"

"What?" Syaoran pretended to look astonished.

"You heard me!"

"Hoeeeee…" Sakura mumbled under her breath. She was tired… really tired. After the party, the small fight with Syaoran, and Meiling's outburst, it was definitely time to go to sleep. Noticing this, Tomoyo nudged her boyfriend to get him out of the room first.

"NE? Why do I go first? Why not the Lis?" He protested in response.

"Sakura-chan is tired; you're the closest person to me. Now be a dear and leave." She kissed him and gently pushed him out of the room. Only after returning Tomoyo's kiss did Eriol leave.

"Now, the rest of you, OUT!" Tomoyo screeched.

"Why?" Syaoran spoke up.

"Sakura-chan is sleepy. She needs her rest."

"Eh? No… it's okay…" Sakura trailed off and yawned. Like that was going to help her. In a heartbeat, Hiromi scurried out of the room, but Syaoran and Meiling remained.

"Gomen nasai, hime." Syaoran spoke… seriously and left the room.

"Mou…" She yawned again. "Oyasumi nasai… Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan." Sakura whispered. She curled up under her covers and closed her eyes. Tomoyo giggled and turned off the lights. Meiling followed close behind. Then the two left the room.

00000

Syaoran leaned against the wall. He was outside of Sakura's room. It was 8 AM and he just finished his morning training. He debated with himself whether to peer into the room, wake her up, or leave her alone. Giving into the former, he opened the door and looked in. She was still sleeping. Kami-sama… was she going to waste her vacation time sleeping? Being a good boy, he reluctantly shut her door to let her sleep some more. After all, she was going to need her rest in order to heal faster.

"Nani?" The small voice came from the inside of the room. Damn it. He closed the door too loudly. Opening the door again, he was greeted with Sakura's warm smile. She was still situated on her bed, sitting upright and looking right at him.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun." She spoke slowly. She was still sleepy.

"Sakura-san." Syaoran stepped in closer to her.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes with her hands in hopes of staying awake.

"It's noon." Syaoran fibbed. Sakura dropped her hands to her sides and her eyes widened.

"NE? I've been sleeping for that long?" She nearly jumped out of bed. Luckily, Syaoran stopped her. He ran over to her side and held onto her.

"Did you already forget about your injury?"

"HOE! That would've been bad!" Sakura replied. Syaoran chuckled.

"Very. I'll go call Tomoyo and you change for lunch." He let go of Sakura and patted her head.

"Tomoyo will be here soon Sakura hime." He took a deep bow and left the room to hear Sakura's screams of protests. She really hated that nickname… That was good. He was hoping that her acceptance of the name last night was due to her fatigue. He was right. Finding Tomoyo's door, he knocked. In moments, Tomoyo opened the door and smiled.

"Anything I can help you with Li-kun?"

"Well, Sakura-san is awake and is in need of assistance to change in order to eat lunch."

"Lunch? But it's 8. Wait… Sakura's up!"

"She thinks it's noon." Syaoran smirked and left a giggling Tomoyo. Tomoyo did as Syaoran had instructed and soon the two were downstairs ready to eat "lunch."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan! You're up early." Meiling said, eating her toast.

"Hoe? Why are you eating breakfast foods?" Meiling eyed Sakura strangely.

"Why wouldn't I be eating breakfast foods?"

"Because it's 12:30."

"Check your clock again Sakura-chan; it's 8:30." Meiling spoke nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. Sakura gaped. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face several times, not receiving any reaction. Sakura's face was stuck.

"Ohayou Daidouji-san, Sakura hime. Doesn't breakfast look great?" Sakura unfroze. She turned around, stared at the man behind her and …

"Syaoran-kun… is there a reason why you decided to wake me up at 12?" Sakura spoke sweetly… too sweetly. Syaoran gulped. Maybe this fibbing thing was a bad idea. Coughing several times, he thought up an excuse in that time.

"Why hime-sama, you need your food and you were awake. There's no reason for you to be angry is there? Besides, now you have more time to view Hong Kong." Luckily for Syaoran, Sakura was easily persuaded. Clasping her hands together, she smiled.

"That's right! We only have a couple more days here. Let's eat breakfast quickly so we can go exploring!" Sakura cheered as she sat down at the table and began to devour her food. Meiling sweatdropped, Syaoran exhaled comfortably and Tomoyo smiled knowingly. The foursome was eating their food until Sakura asked,

"Ne… who's going with me? Because I don't know where to go… and I need to get to the flower boutique." Upon hearing the last two words… Syaoran let out a soft growl. Why the hell was she going there again? Hasn't she gone there more than enough? An evil smirk crossed Meiling's face and a cute smile crossed Tomoyo's face. Syaoran seemed- no- was jealous…

"Why do you have to go there Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo spoke up.

"I owe Toji-san a favor." Syaoran grew red with rage. The two plotting girls were thrilled.

"What kind of favor Sakura-chan?" Meiling spoke up this time.

"I don't know. He's deciding." That was the last straw for Syaoran.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING THERE!" Syaoran stood up from his seat and stared at Sakura. She quickly placed a hand over her heart to check her beat. That was pretty frightening… and surprising. When she recovered quickly, she replied,

"Ne? Why not!"

"Because… Because-" Syaoran sputtered. Sakura continued to eat her meal. The two completely forgot about the two conniving females that were still present in the room.

"You don't even have a reason as to why I shouldn't."

"Because you won't be able to explore Hong Kong thoroughly." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll come back sometime."

"…Hong Kong will be different then."

"I owe him a favor. I'm not going to take it back."

"Why not?"

"Because that's just rude Syaoran-kun."

"But-"

"Syaoran-kun… Toji-san's nice. Nothing bad is going to happen. What could be the worst thing that he'd ask?" The moment she asked, a million feasible favors popped into his mind… and they weren't appropriate.

"Look Sakura-san. You're injured." Syaoran gestured at her foot. He couldn't come up with anything on the spot.

"Syaoran-kun. I won't accept his idea if I don't like it or if it strains my foot." Sakura replied. Was that what they were fighting about? Mou, doesn't he trust her?

"But-"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Syaoran was left speechless. What could he say now? Realizing that the conversation had finally come to a close, Sakura smiled sweetly at him and turned to her friends.

"I'm done! Meiling-chan can you take Tomoyo-chan and me around?" Sakura got up and held onto her crutches securely. Meiling and Tomoyo had finished their food earlier and witnessed the quarrel that Syaoran instigated. He looked at both of them as if trying to ask if they had been here this entire time.

"Hai! The flower shop first ne? The car is outside. I'll help you." Meiling stood up from her position and held onto Sakura on the left. Tomoyo, who also finished her breakfast, grabbed onto Sakura's right. Syaoran was left alone… and moody.

"Ohayou Syaoran! What's up?" A death glare was shot Eriol's way. He quickly averted his eyes from Syaoran and sat far from him. Obviously, the Li leader was not in a good mood and Eriol would _not_ face his wrath. It was bad enough that he was Meiling's stress toy yesterday. Damn his cousins.

"Ohayou Syaoran, Eriol." Hiromi spoke cheerily. Just like Eriol, Hiromi received Syaoran's cold stare. His mouth shut and he sat next to Eriol. "What's up his ass?" He whispered.

"Like I want to know…" Eriol replied sardonically. The apprehensive two watched Syaoran devour his food quickly. He then got up and left the room. The two exhaled. Eriol looked at Hiromi.

"Do you think it's because he's going to work today despite that it's a holiday? He does have a lot of things to catch up on now." Hiromi suggested.

"He is. Do you know how many stacks of paper there were when I went there? It was like a mountain! He needs to finish all of that paperwork before he can come back with me."

"Back? Syaoran's going back to Japan?" Hiromi looked at Eriol with disbelief.

"He didn't tell you? Claims that the atmosphere calms his nerves better."

"I see… Anyway, where are the girls?" Hiromi asked. He had scanned the room earlier, in hopes of meeting up with his fiancée.

"I saw them on my way in. They're going to the flower boutique."

"Ah! Toji's shop?"

"Yea, the one Sakura-san ordered the flowers from."

"What a coincidence. I talked to Toji-san this morning. He even mentioned Sakura-san." Eriol was cautious. Was this a good or bad thing? Hiromi glanced down at his watch. "Shit. Work. I'm going to be late. Gotta go. Bye Eriol." Hiromi left in a millisecond. A million of thoughts zoomed through Eriol's head. But the one thing that stuck out the most was…

'Why is he going to work? Today's a holiday like he said earlier. He won't have any patients.'

00000

"Ah! That's it!" Sakura pointed at the little shop they just passed. They were on the opposite side of the road with Meiling driving and Sakura and Tomoyo in the back. Swiftly, Meiling made an illegal u-turn.

"AH! MEILING-CHAN!"

"MEILING-CHAN!" Meiling looked at her rear view mirror to see her two disheveled best friends. Behind them was a familiar forest green convertible. Meiling smirked. _Someone_ was following them and she knew who it was. After seeing his performance earlier that day, she had hoped for something like this. Her wish was granted. She had to keep her excitement inside of her… or Sakura would know.

"Ah gomen!" She apologized and parked in front of the shop. The car behind hers kept its distance and parked further down the street. Meiling rejoiced. This was great. She couldn't wait to tell Tomoyo whose car was trailing them.

"Besides making an illegal u-turn, five sharp turns and passing through two red lights, thanks for getting us here." Tomoyo hit every point. Meiling turned around, laughed nervously and smiled. Tomoyo shook her head and got out of the car first.

"You're in one piece right?" Meiling looked at Sakura.

"I hope so." Sakura looked down at her foot and held onto her chest. Meiling's antics abruptly stopped. Her heart… was this car ride too much?

"Sakura-chan! Daijoubu?"

"Meiling-chan. It's fine. I'm fine." Sakura returned Meiling's concern with her trademark smile. "Just let me out of your car. That's when I'll definitely be sure of my well being." Sakura teased. Meiling pouted and stuck her tongue out. The two laughed.

Finally, Meiling and Sakura got out of the car. Tomoyo looked at them strangely. "What took you guys so long? Come on." Tomoyo followed behind Sakura as a safety measure. Before entering the store, Meiling searched for the owner of the trailing car with her eyes. She found her target easily. Catching his attention, she smirked and entered the store. He scowled back at her and headed towards his car. He would not let this get to him. Turning the ignition, he pressed the accelerator and went off to work. He still had mounds of paperwork waiting for him.

00000

"Toji-san?" Sakura glanced about the store.

"Sakura-san? Is that you?" A Japanese voice came from the back of the store. Footsteps got closer and closer.

"Ohayou Toji-san!" Sakura greeted when he appeared.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Ano… that favor I owe you."

"Favor?" A confused looked crossed his face. "Oh! That favor. I was just kidding Sakura-san."

"Demo-"

"I said it was-"

"I feel guilty. Please let me make it up to you somehow!" Sakura bowed down as far as she could with crutches. Toji ran his hand through his reddish brown hair in thought.

"Then, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked her. Sakura immediately flustered. She had been asked out before but she never accepted due to her personal reasons or Touya-nii. Gently nipping on her bottom lip in thought, she gazed at the floor. Noticing her nervousness, Toji chuckled.

"A friendly date Sakura-san."

"Demo… my foot." Sakura tried to make up an excuse. Frankly, she was a tad uncomfortable with the idea.

"If your foot gets to be too much I'll carry you."

"EH! I can't let you do that!"

"Why not? I won't mind."

"Demo-"

"You still owe me a favor though." Reluctantly, Sakura gave in. She had no other choice. To answer Toji, she nodded and kept her head down in a slight bow. Besides, he was trustworthy. She was sure of it. That's all that matters… right? Toji looked at Sakura unenthusiastic expression and stifled his laughter. Hearing a slight chuckle, she looked up confused. Why was he laughing?

"Sakura-san. I was just kidding. By the way, you looked really nervous. As for that favor, consider it repaid. Looking at your expression was worth it. You really are cute Sakura. I wish I had a sister like you." Toji said. Saying that, he remembered his phone call with Hiromi earlier that morning. He told Hiromi all about what he had felt for Sakura. At first it seemed like an attraction to her. Now, especially after he had heard Hiromi's impression of her, it was this want to watch over her so he could see her happy and smiling. She had this aura, a kind and gentle aura that could draw anyone near.

"Demo… I don't feel like I've repaid you…" Sakura replied shyly. 'She's so adorable,' Toji thought.

"Then can I tag along with you and your friends? Maybe we can meet up with Hiromi. And he and I show you Hong Kong the way we see it. How about that?" He suggested. Sakura's eyes widened with mirth.

"Honto ne? You wouldn't mind? Demo… it sounds like you're doing me another favor." Sakura chewed on her lower lip. She was feeling guilty.

"Well then it's a win-win favor isn't it? I agree and you agree as well."

"Demo… your shop!"

"Today's a holiday Sakura-san. I was just waiting for you to show up. Come on, let's go!"

00000

Hiromi perused through the paper. Nothing. He was annoyed. He had given up his holiday that could be well spent cuddling with his fiancée for this. Oh well, he owed it to one of his closest friends. Hiromi remembered two nights ago when Syaoran approached him with his question. It was a request that Syaoran wanted answered.

'**_Can you please tell me who has Aya's heart? I want to see… if that person is happy and well.'_** He couldn't forget the look on Syaoran's face. It was the closest to begging and pleading that Hiromi would ever see. How could he refuse it? With that image in mind, Hiromi continued to read the files on his desk. When he found an area that he thought to be promising, he reached his answer.

_The heart of Ohkawa Aya transplanted into the body of Kinomoto Sakura._

Hiromi froze completely. His mouth gaped; he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. But no matter how many times he focused his eyes on the paper, it still said the same thing. It wasn't a bad thing… it was just… really really unexpected. Huh… how would Syaoran react to this? Hiromi was not blind to the compatibility between Sakura and Syaoran. Of course, Syaoran was completely oblivious to it. Personally, Hiromi supported the nonexistent couple. Could this change anything? If so… for better or worse? Hiromi sat there in contemplation when his phone rang. It was Toji.

"Hey Hiromi."

"Toji, what's up?"

"Well, wondering if you'd like to accompany me and three other lovely ladies around Hong Kong."

"Toji! You know I have a fiancée! I had my engagement party yesterday but you, being the lazy bum you are, didn't even show up at the party. But of course you have plenty of time to go and deliver flowers."

"I told you I was busy that day. I had just enough time to deliver it before I had to go out of the city. Besides, one of the girls wants to talk to you."

"No I refuse! I-"

"Hiromi. What's taking you so long to say yes?"

"M-Meiling?"

"Yes?"

"Oh… yea… where are you? I'll meet up with you guys."

"Outside your office."

"I'll be right out. I love you koishii." Hiromi spoke affectionately. Toji blanched.

"Hiromi… I thought you had a fiancée." The phone was back in Toji's possession… and he heard what Meiling was supposed to hear.

"That was meant for her you asshole!" Hiromi retorted and hung up the phone. Thinking about the newfound knowledge, Hiromi sighed. It would be best if he just pushed it to the back of his mind for now. He could always think about it later. Grabbing his jacket, he turned off the lights, locked the door and headed downstairs…

00000

Syaoran groaned. No matter how many times he finished a couple of piles, there were still more in their place. He glanced at the photo frame which he had turned down. It was a picture of Aya and him. Thinking about her wasn't as painful as it used to be, but there was still a sharp pang. Was he… moving on? Unlocking his top desk drawer, he pulled out Aya's first gift to him. A pair of binoculars.

"_**I think it gets bored and lonely all the way up there in your office. There's no civilization up here! So that's what the binoculars are for. Look down at the people through your shiny windows. Maybe you'll see me! But if you don't, you're still bound to have fun." **_

'_Fun huh? That's something I need now.' _Pulling out the binoculars, he focused it to the sky at first. He could see skyscrapers, billboards and the never-ending sky. _'Hm… guess what Aya? Now I can see you all the time here.' _Turning his attention to the ground, he first saw a couple cuddling with each other. Squinting and focusing more, he realized the couple was Meiling and Hiromi. _'Eh? But Meiling was supposed to be with…'_ Sure enough, Sakura and Tomoyo came into view… as did Toji. Syaoran growled. What was _he_ doing with Saku- all of them? Syaoran continued to watch the scene below him, slightly pissed that he didn't know what they were saying. He was tempted to just leave all of his things and go downstairs. But that was before he saw them enter the building. Were they here to visit him? Well… no one else was in the building… Quickly, Syaoran put his binoculars back into the drawer and went back to work. If they showed up… they showed up.

00000

"And this is the cafeteria. It can hold up to 5,000 people. I usually end up eating here for lunch." Meiling announced to the small private tour group consisting of her fiancée and friends. As an employee of Li corp., she knew her way around the building and insisted that Sakura and Tomoyo should _not_ leave Hong Kong without at least one tour of the Li corp. building she had so much pride for now and when she had first met them.

"Wow… this place is at least 3 times bigger than our university's cafeteria." Sakura remarked, astounded by the size of the room. Tomoyo smiled and commented that this room could rival the cafeteria at the Daidouji Toy Factory.

"These are the elevators that take you do the different office floors." Meiling spoke as she pushed the up button. "Because I know the boss, we'll go and visit his office." The elevator door slid open. Toji held the door open to ensure that the elevator doors would not pulverize Sakura. She thanked him and entered the small space. They all crowded in and Meiling pushed the buttons. Their stomachs were lifted up inside their bodies until the doors opened again. Everyone filed out. Sakura inadvertently stepped on the ground with her injured foot. Letting out a yelp of pain, everyone immediately directed his or her attention to her. She fell to the ground and was wincing in pain, holding onto her foot.

"Daijoubu ka Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, worried. Sakura weakly nodded and held onto her foot. Toji, who stood behind Tomoyo, stepped up and squatted with his back to Sakura.

"Climb on. You can't walk with pain, can you?" Toji offered. Soon, Toji and Sakura ended up in an argument… which Toji won. So, by the end of the situation, Toji was piggy backing Sakura. She held onto him tightly, afraid of falling. Hiromi picked up Sakura's crutches and walked alongside Meiling in the front. Tomoyo stood behind Toji and Sakura, to make sure nothing would happen.

"Are you sure this is alright? Toji holding Sakura that is. Could you do it instead?" Meiling whispered to her fiancée. If Tomoyo and her match making plans were to go through, there would be no obstacles between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Koishii, I'm all for Sakura and Syaoran. Don't worry. I talked with Toji this morning. He's like another Touya… without the overprotective personality." Hiromi reassured Meiling. When they were dating, Meiling would always refer to Touya-nii if she wanted to express the characteristic of being overprotective. So, Meiling explained who Touya-nii was.

"But then he can't be Touya-nii." Meiling remarked, giggling. By this time, she and Hiromi reached the doors of Syaoran's office. Realizing the door was ajar, she turned to her fiancée.

"Hiromi! The doors open… do you think someone broke…" Meiling was apprehensive. As great martial artists they were, Hiromi and she could not take on a gunman or endanger the lives of their friends.

"Syaoran's working in there." Hiromi stated calmly.

"Eh? But today's a holiday."

"He has a lot of work to catch up with if he wants to go back to Japan with Sakura-san." Hiromi whispered with a smirk on his face. Meiling's face lit up. Syaoran… was returning to Japan? With Sakura-chan? Hmmmm… Looking behind herself, Meiling noted the three quickly catching up. Syaoran was just beyond these doors… and Sakura was on some guy's back. Oh… could this have turned out any better? The door swung open with her influence. Towards the back of the room, in front of the windows, was Syaoran and his desk stacked with papers beyond imagination. He was going to get _all_ of_ that_ done before he left?

Startled by the sudden noise, Syaoran looked up from his work to see his cousin and her fiancée. Where was Sakura?

"Nihao Syaoran! How's all the paperwork coming cousin?" Meiling asked cheerily, as if to rub it in his face… or just to rub it in his face. One stare from Meiling refrained her from speaking out any longer.

"So are Meiling-chan and Hiromi-kun in here?" Syaoran heard Sakura's voice from outside his office. Trying not to be content about it, Syaoran pretended to work. Then, Toji walked in with Sakura on his back and Tomoyo following close behind. Syaoran cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Syaoran roared. In a millisecond, he got up from his sitting position at his desk to Sakura's side. Wincing at Syaoran's uproar, Sakura didn't know how to react. The situation was unfamiliar, which actually happened a lot recently.

"Ano… Syaoran-kun…" Sakura tried to explain… something… wait… what was she trying to explain?

"Toji-san was it?" Syaoran interrogated, changing his gaze from the emerald eyed beauty to the male holding her.

"Yes?" Toji replied.

"What happened to Sakura-san?"

"She stepped on the ground with her injured foot. I'm just helping her move." There was a silence. Syaoran was glaring, Toji was nonchalant, Sakura looked confused and apprehensive while the three onlookers were anticipating the conclusion. Syaoran broke the tranquility.

"There's a couch here that you could put her on."

"So there is." Toji hoisted Sakura up a little higher, closer to his body, moved to the said couch and slowly eased her onto it. No doubt that a couple of actions were frowned upon by Syaoran.

"Arigatou Toji-san." Then Sakura apologized for her klutziness that caused him to burden himself with her.

"No problem Sakura-san." Toji spoke, grinning again. That pissed off a certain person in the room. But like the last situation, his main focus was not the 'evil villain' but Sakura. Sitting beside her, he observed her foot.

"We're going to the hospital now to have that examined."

"Eh?"

"You could've made it worse. Now, hospital." Syaoran swiftly pulled her into his arms, holding her at her knees and back, and walked towards the door. Turning back to the astonished faces in the room, he simply said,

"We're going to the hospital. Ja." Silence filled the room of Syaoran's office. Two things could be concluded from this incident. One, Syaoran is indeed a very jealous man… though he's completely oblivious to it. Two…

"That worked out better than anticipated." Meiling spoke. The other three nodded in an accord.

00000

"Actually, your foot is healed. A lot quicker than the majority of patients. Let me just take out these stitches. You should keep off this foot for now or you will feel pain. Though it's healed, it doesn't mean that it won't hurt. Your foot is still sore from the cut." The doctor explained. He snipped the thread that kept her skin together and pulled it out. Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand. It hurt. In response, he gently squeezed back.

"And… we're all done. Just keep off that foot for a tonight. It should completely heal by tomorrow night. If your husband won't mind, he can carry you around." The doctor spoke suggestively with a chuckle. Sakura was confused. She could only pick up a few words since, after all, she knew very little Chinese. Done, foot, carry? She turned to Syaoran for a translation to discover his face completely red.

"Syaoran-kun… what did the doctor say?" Sakura asked in Japanese. Nothing important. That would be his reply. Unfortunately… it came out as:

"N-not-nothing important!" Jittery and rapid. Two major clues to an embarrassing situation. Off to the side, the doctor chuckled again.

"Hoeee?"

"It wasn't anything important." This time, the words were firmer and unshaken. Sakura nodded. "Ah, just stay off of your foot until tomorrow night. He says it should heal completely by then." He added. She nodded again. Securely wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up again like he was cradling a newborn, regardless of Sakura's protests.

Sitting on a bench in a nearby park, Sakura leaned her head against Syaoran's shoulder. There was a nice gentle breeze blowing. She called everyone to meet up with her here. So they were waiting. She felt guilty because Syaoran had to carry her everywhere. Hiromi still had her crutches.

She looked up at him. His eyes were shut. She pondered. Should she tell him now? She has told everyone else so she might as well tell him… right? About her 'condition' anyway. Gently, she shook him.

"Ne… Syaoran-kun? I have something to tell you."

00000

Yes… that's the end of the chapter… don't kill me. Yes, it was shorter than most chapters I've updated… 13 pages… compared to the 14… :wince: but… I have a lovely 3 page one-shot written for you to hopefully alleviate your naggings!

Notice: This one-shot has nothing to do with the story _Delicate Heart_. Just a one-shot story about our favorite little wolf, who happens to be celebrating his birthday today. **Happy Birthday Syaoran-kun!**

00000

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE BROTHER!" Four females squealed in unison, jumping their only male brother in bed. He groggily opened his eyes and groaned. What a wake up call on his 18th birthday. Stuck in Hong Kong, with his four sisters screaming in his ear. Joy. But it was better than other wake up calls he had gotten. He shuddered remembering his little 4-year-old nephews sticking their fingers up his nostrils. _That_ was a wake up.

"Happy birthday Xiao Lang." His mother said nonchalantly as she entered the room. Syaoran thanked her quietly. She was always the same.

"AH! Little brother is an adult now!"

"Oh my! It's true!"

"It doesn't matter! He'll always be little brother!"

"That's true Fanren!"

Syaoran groaned again. This was not how he envisioned this birthday. It was supposed to be a quiet celebration with his mother and Wei-san. There were no sisters in this scene. No doubt they arrived this morning. His brothers-in-laws, nephews and nieces must be downstairs. What happened to the one day of the year he was allowed to sleep in?

"We have a surprise for you little brother. So dress up."

"Do you remember when we used to try to coax Xiao Lang into dressing up in our frilly dresses?"

"AHHH! That's back when little brother's face looked like this!" Fuutie exclaimed, turning her cheery expression into one of stern coldness. The four sisters laughed and Syaoran sat embarrassed. He did remember when his face looked like that. That was all before he met… her. His annoyed look immediately changed into a smile thinking about her. Kinomoto Sakura.

She was the cardcaptor chosen by Keroberos, one of the two guardians of the Clow Cards, who turned out to be a lame plushie. After eyeing her suspiciously all day on his first day of school, he confronted her about the cards and attempted to forcefully take them from her. Granted that it wasn't the best moment of his life, it was still a memorable one. Following his attempt, her annoying overprotective older brother showed up to protect his little sister from him. Then came the false form of the other guardian Yue, who came calmly and presented everyone with a meat bun… even him. Then he fled from the scene due to the attraction of the false form's magical power.

Slowly, he grew more accustomed to her presence. The key word here was slowly. He still hadn't forgotten her clumsy and dense attitude towards the beginning of the cardcapturing scene. Not that her attitude changed. She was still clumsy and dense… but something about her was different. So different, that he began to admire her. Of course, admiration was not attraction, but it became an attraction that left him befuddled. This all happened after she became the mistress of the Clow Cards. That was also when he intended to return home. He still couldn't forget the look on her face when he told her he might not go back. Her face lit up. It didn't make sense. He always condescended her, insulted her and rivaled her in the cards and in love. Yes, love. At least that's what he interpreted his attraction to the happy snow rabbit otherwise known as Tsukishiro Yukito. Yet, she befriended him and was kind and considerate.

Enter Hiiragizawa Eriol from that point on. He was an interesting one. He never spoke bluntly. It was always riddles and circles. On top of that, she befriended him as well. She hung out with him a lot too. It was really irritating. From then on, his stay in Tomoeda was

due to the random magical events that occurred, making her change her cards with her own power… the power of her star. She could be left alone, but he couldn't let her be. He had to be there. From there, their relationship grew closer. She even promised him to call in case of emergency and she always kept her promises.

Then came the teddy bear phase. Everyone was making teddy bears as a sign of his or her love for one another. He always knew of her love for that snow rabbit and she knew of his. They had talked about it one day back on a beach. As romantic as it seems, it was a night on the school trip that he couldn't sleep and neither could she. Her reason was ghost stories. He just couldn't sleep that night due to the weird magical aura nearby. To finish up this anecdote, she caught the Erase card.

Back to the teddy bear phase, she went to the craft store with her best friend and _him_. Naturally, he had to tag along to make sure nothing would happen. She was buying her teddy bear kit for the snow rabbit, as was he. But when he finished his bear, he was confused. His admiration-to-attraction became something even more. Something that he couldn't sort for himself. He spoke with the cheery snow rabbit, who admired his teddy bear. When the snow rabbit asked to whom he was going to give the bear to… he hesitated to say anything because… she was there… in his mind. He ran off and accidentally saw her. His face flustered… really _really_ flustered. He turned back and had a friendly chat with the silver haired Clow Card guardian. That's when he knew who was truly in his heart. Her. And from that moment on, he never forgot. He still hadn't.

"Xiao Lang!" Xiefa spoke in a singsong voice, waving her hand in front of her younger brother's face.

"Ah?"

"Finally. You've been spacing out for like ever!"

"What."

"Change! We have a surprise for you!"

"This better not be like the last surprise you got for me. Because I'll tell you know just like I told you back then… I was surprised and not happy, at all." He could remember it all to well. His sisters tried to cook for him. The _disaster_. The cake was horrendous. There was flour EVERYWHERE. In the kitchen, on the walls, in the dining hall… Then… the piñata. To make it more "fun" and eastern, they used a sword instead of a bat. A sword. A freakin' sword. In the end, the damages cost an immense amount of money because the dining hall had to be redone… completely. How did his mother allow this to happen? And where in hell do they get their energy? It wasn't from his mother or his father.

"It won't be! Promise! Now we'll leave, and you change. We'll send your surprise up soon!" Syaoran waved them a goodbye and entered his bathroom. Stripping himself of his nightclothes, he entered his shower. The glass fogged up by the time he was done. Hot steam poured out of the shower stall when he opened the glass door; he groped around for a spare clean towel and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing another towel, he dried his hair. Walking out into his room, he headed towards his closet when his door opened.

"Onee-san! I'm changing!" Syaoran shouted, irritated.

"AH! HOEEE! GOMEN NASAI!" Syaoran immediately turned out, forgetting about his "attire." There she was. Her face was completely flustered. Her hair grew out to her shoulders; her eyes still remained glittering emeralds. Syaoran was left just as speechless as her. If this was his surprise, he was seriously thanking his sisters later.

"Syaoran-kun… gomen. They said it was okay so I-"

"They?"

"Your sisters. They told me to come up saying that you were all ready and-" Without knowing, Sakura was swept into a firm embrace.

"You don't know how much I missed you." He whispered, inhaling in all of her scent. It smelled like the flowers she was named after. At this point, Sakura was beyond flustered. Here she was in his arms… his bare arms… pressed against his naked torso. No matter how she tried, she couldn't ignore her predicament.

"Syaoran-kun… isn't this a little… inappropriate?" She spoke up timidly. Syaoran chuckled while placing kisses on her head.

"I don't care." Came his husky whisper. Sakura thought she would faint. Her knees were wobbly and she didn't think she could hold her own weight anymore. "Just a little longer Sakura. So I know this isn't a dream." At that moment, she kissed him. Blissfully, he returned her affection.

"I still love you Sakura."

"I still love you too Syaoran." There, she stayed in his bare arms, and it was the happiest moment of his life. But there would be many more moments to come…

…like watching her walk down the aisle towards him in a beautiful gown. Her arm would be attached to her father's and her brother would be cursing him under his breath. Her best friend would be holding a V8, regardless that she was the maid of honor. She would completely her walk to the alter where he would hold her hand. Then they would be ready to take one of the most important steps of their lives… He could barely wait. First, he'd have to change and propose to her, right? But he wanted this memory to last just a little longer. But without a doubt, this would definitely turn out to be the best birthday ever.

00000

Finished! You liked? Hopefully? As for the next update? Maybe August? Gomen!

cherrixwolf


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. © CLAMP

Yes… I haven't updated in a very _very_ long time… Well… inspiration comes and goes _and_ I feel guilty if I give you utter crap after waiting for so long. I wrote about 7 pages… and then I completely threw that out the window… because it was horrendous. Hopefully this one is much _much_ better than my last copy and that you enjoy it!

And once again, a thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter! This chapter's for you!

SilverLunarStar : FlowerLover : AnimeObsessionFantasy : Kimura : Shukido-chan : svetlaella : Avelyn Lauren : Sirenic Griffin : mia : pnaixrose : Princess Cherry : Tinaptran : chocolatlvr16 : Sakura-Moonlight : Gloria Lee : Pinayugrrl : CCSLover : Gina : Ngoc1231 : LadyAkina : ori-chan : Windflight : Ms. Sakura Moon : AfGhAnCuTiE : xSweet Cherry Angelx : Lil Dev G : ForevernAlwayz : ANiMeANgeL : simply me : dreamwish : simply-cherryblossom : K a w a i i – S y a o r a n : Jackie : lil pacific islander : Fantasy Angol : Orli+legolas+lover : jasmine : ying jie : Aisaki Sumi : mai:

* * *

Finally… the answer, Syaoran thought as he waited patiently for Sakura to tell him. It did bug him incessantly. No one stayed in the hospital for 4 months straight due to good health. Something happened… something he wanted to know desperately. Why had she not told him yet anyway? Didn't she trust him? His mind twirled around inside his skull. 

A warm hand enclosed his chilled fingers. She took his hand and moved it from his lap to her chest, hovering over her heart. He flustered and tried to yank his hand back, realizing exactly _where _his hand was, but her grip was soft but firm.

"This… isn't mine." Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. A wave of guilt washed over her. It made her emotional to think of the pain and sufferings her family and friends went through because of her. Removing his hand from her grasp, he embraced the woman before him with both of his arms. He used soothing words and comforting gestures to calm her down. It hurt to see her like this.

"Shhh… Sakura-san. Calm down. Everything's fine now right?" His last statement felt more like a question. She was fine now… right? His heart pounded rapidly at the thought of it. Sakura, lying down in a hospital bed, sick and weary with a weak smile. Different tubes were going in and coming out of her body. Nurses rushing to her aid when she suddenly couldn't breathe or… The image ate him up from the inside. His arms unconsciously pulled her in tighter. He wouldn't lose her like he lost Aya.

"It is… but I feel guilty." He gently stroked her hair with his fingers. The two were still huddled next to each other on the park bench.

"What do you have to be guilty about? You're the victim." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. The real victim is my heart donor. He or she died. If he or she hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here before you." Both of their hearts clenched at the thought. "I try not to think about how torn apart his or her family and friends took his or her death. But the thought keeps running through my head." Her compassionate words touched him. She was thinking of others before her fragile, delicate self.

Come to think of it, he was one of those torn apart by a heart donor. He remembered dashing into the hospital, screaming at the receptionist in his hurry to get to her… all of his attempts in vain. He recalled the doctor telling him of Aya's decision to donate her organs. He remembered his tears and his promise. He recalled the dull ache in his heart, as her casket was lowered 6 feet under the ground for all eternity. How did Sakura even think of people like him in such a critical condition?

"Do you worry for yourself at all?" He mumbled under his breath. She still heard him and nodded.

"Eh? Why would you say such a thing? Of course I take good care of myself! If I don't, then other people worry!" She retorted. He chuckled. Her innocence was so delightful. She could transform a depressing moment into a cheerful one without trying to. That was one of the things he lo- liked about her.

"I would say something like that because of what you just told me. You worry about yourself for the sake of others. You worry about yourself because you don't want to worry your father, or brother, or friends, right?" He caught her speechless. Her mouth opened and shut several times before she responded,

"Well, that's not all! I do worry about myself! I-I-" Her mouth shut close again. She had nothing to say. He smiled sincerely.

"Well, thank you for thinking of people like me."

"Why wouldn't I think of you? You're important!"

"No… people like me who have been torn apart by the death of someone we love."

"Well why shouldn't I think of those people? They're suffering more than I have… its not easy to lose someone you love…" Sakura shut her mouth. This was probably the wrong topic to talk to Syaoran about… she thought, keeping Aya in mind.

"No." Syaoran replied with a fatigued sigh. "It isn't. But you would know as well, right?"

"Not as much as you, Syaoran-kun." She easily responded. "I only lost my mother when I was young but you lost your father at an early age as well. On top of that, you lost Aya. They were two different people who received different types of love from you. You were meant to love your father as a person you looked up to and had fun with… but you also opened your heart to a complete stranger, completely devoted to spend the rest of your life with her, and…" She trailed off. It was so much harder to acknowledge someone's death with words than to just accept it on one's own.

"Thank you." It was amazing how well she could understand other people. It was equally amazed at how well he could open up to her.

"No problem." She whispered back with a sad smile. A small sneeze suddenly came from Sakura. Syaoran impatiently looked at his watch. They came to the park to meet up with everyone else… but they weren't showing.

"Let's go to a café." He proposed as he stood up and scooped her up into his arms. Naturally, she protested but she had a lot against her.

"You can't walk on your own without your crutches and its too cold for us to wait outside any longer. Might I also add that I'm holding you right now and can do this," he loosened his arm grip, causing Sakura to squeak and tighten her grip on him as she dropped a little.

"Mou… you're mean Syaoran-kun." She remarked as she stuck out her tongue. He returned her childish gesture and started walking to the nearest café. "Well, you're reckless."

* * *

"Oh my! What a cute couple!" The waitress squealed. Syaoran had walked into the café and received several stares since it wasn't common to see a man holding a woman in his arms. Sakura only caught the word cute and Syaoran flustered. 

"A-ah… xie xie? One black coffee for me and…" He looked away from the waitress and turned to Sakura.

"Hot cocoa." She whispered to him in Japanese.

"A hot cocoa."

"It'll be out soon!" The waitress left in a chipper mood. Around the café, they continued to receive stares and some whispers. Why aren't they getting over it? Carrying her into a café wasn't _that _big of a deal.

"Ne… Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah?" He diverted his attention from the people around him to the woman in front of him.

"Aren't you famous here?" She whispered to him. He lightly banged his head against the café table. Spending time with Sakura made him feel like he was back in Japan where he had anonymity. Besides, there was only so much that hair gel can do. He still looked the same save for the orderly hair. Her giggle brought him back from his thoughts. She looked so adorable when she did that.

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Not very easily." He mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." The waitress came back with a big grin on her face as she placed the drinks before them. She was so happy that she didn't notice that she put the drink down on its side and inadvertently let it spill all over Sakura.

"Itai!" Immediately the waitress jumped with alarm as she grabbed napkins to try to take it out. Sakura couldn't even run to the bathroom since every time she moved, she felt pain in her foot. Syaoran burst up from his seat and moved the waitress aside to scoop Sakura into his arms and then swiftly headed towards the bathroom. Luckily it was one of those unisex, one toilet, and one-sink bathrooms so it wouldn't look _too_ awkward if they both went in.

In the said bathroom, Syaoran sat her down on a closed toilet seat and realized that there was a big dilemma. She needed to take off her shirt and her pants… but she didn't have anything to change into.

"Are you okay staying here alone while I find you some clothes?" Syaoran asked, received a nod in reply. He left the bathroom to look for clothing she could wear. Then it hit him. Eriol and the rest of them could buy something! The phone rang once before Eriol picked up.

"Syaoran! Where are you? I was just about to call you! We've arrived at the park."

"I'm not there anymore. Could you give the phone to Daidouji-san?"

"Tomoyo? Okay… hold on."

"Moshi moshi."

"Daidouji-san. Do you know Sakura's clothing sizes?"

"Of course I do!" Tomoyo replied proudly.

"Could you buy something for her to change into? Her clothes are covered with hot cocoa right now."

"What happened? Was Sakura-chan injured in any way? How bad was it?" She asked immediately in alarm.

"I'll explain to you later. Just tell Eriol that we're at the café, two blocks from the park. He'll know which one I'm talking about. Come quickly."

"I will!" She replied before the phone conversation ended. Everyone looked patiently at Tomoyo. Why did Syaoran ask to talk to her?

"Sakura needs clothes!" She announced to them receiving baffled looks. Everyone was expecting to meet Sakura and Syaoran at the park. Where were they now? And why exactly did Sakura need clothes?

"She spilled hot chocolate on her clothes and she needs something to change to! We'll pick out the cutest outfit for her!" Tomoyo gushed, getting starry eyed. The guys ignored it as Meiling just laughed it off. Same old Tomoyo. On the surface, Tomoyo tried to be as cheery as she could, but nothing could really shake her concern for her friend. It was bad enough that she was injured earlier during their vacation. It seemed like Sakura wasn't favored by the heavens recently. Syaoran had better be taking good care of her. Meiling noticed the change in Tomoyo and asked if anything was wrong. Denying any such thing, she smiled and linked her right arm with Meiling's left arm.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Syaoran was heading back for the bathroom when the waitress from earlier bumped into him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no! You have nothing to be sorry for. Um… here. Your girlfriend can borrow one of our uniforms. I think this is her size."

"Xie xie." He replied with a smile. Before he headed off to the bathroom to give Sakura her clothes, the waitress stopped him. "Um… are you… Li Xiao Lang?" The sound that came from Syaoran's throat was a mix of a cough and a choke.

"No. I'm sorry. I get that a lot though." He lied smoothly. She apologized again before going back to her work. At least she was kind enough to give Sakura some clothes to change into, Syaoran thought as he walked back. Then he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom. Sprinting, he ran into the bathroom to see Sakura halfway undressed turned away from him and another man in the bathroom. The look on Syaoran's face couldn't be described as merely incensed. It was so much more.

Obviously the man had accidentally walked in since Syaoran couldn't lock the door without locking himself out of the restroom. He couldn't ask Sakura to lock it and close it again since she wasn't able to walk. He had been so sure that no one would walk into the room during that short span of time… and honestly, who walks into a bathroom when the lights were clearly on and the door was shut! Didn't he at least knock? Each thought just infuriated him more.

Kicking the man out, Syaoran stared him down fiercely before closing and locking the door. Then he realized his predicament. She was _still_ half undressed. His face instantly flustered. Looking away, he handed her the uniform.

"Change into this."

"Thank you Syaoran-kun." She replied, equally as flushed. She put the shirt on first, shimmied her way out of her pants and struggled to put the skirt on. "Um… I'm done." She said shyly. As close as they bonded in that short period of time, naturally there were still some things that were awkward, this incident being one good example. He turned around, still red from earlier. One look at her and his breath was taken away. The uniform suited her so much more than the waitress. Under the scrutiny of his stare, Sakura asked shyly,

"Does it look bad?" The question registered into his brain a minute after she asked it.

"N-no." Syaoran said choking on his words.

"Are you okay?"

"F-fine." He gasped out. His stupid brain was wandering into an area it shouldn't. When those thoughts started flooding his brain, he realized that others with far more wandering thoughts than himself. That thought infuriated him. Almost angrily, he took off his coat and draped it over her. Taking this gesture as one for her welfare, she smiled at him and declined him.

"My coat is back at the table. I'll put that on."

"Please, keep this on until we get there." He insisted.

"No. I'm fine." She protested.

"I'm not." He retorted immediately in a harsh tone, alarming her. Realizing his sudden change in attitude, he exhaled and continued. "You look too… exposed. Some things that run in other people's minds are sick. Just please, wear it for now." Understanding where his thoughts and concerns, she flustered even more, submitted, and put the jacket on.

"Um… thank you for thinking of it." She told him, her eyes adverted to the ground. He lifted her into his arms, holding onto her firmly and brought her back to her seat. They were chatting and sipping their warm drinks when the door opened with a jingling sound. A chilly draft entered the little café. Syaoran didn't pay any attention to the door since he was busy glaring at some random guys who looked in Sakura's direction every so often. However, Sakura noticed and started waving towards the door.

"Tomoyo-chan! Mei-" She covered her mouth before she blurted out Meiling's identity. Her relation to Syaoran and her extravagant engagement party made her quite renown. The usual odangoes were missing from her ensemble and replaced with a simple bun held up by chopsticks. Glasses adorned her face, creating a different atmosphere about her. Hiromi was also in guise with his colorful contacts and spiked hair.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Meiling was the first to ask as she rushed over to her friend. Guilt cluttered her body whenever Sakura was injured in Hong Kong. Despite her delicate condition, she came all the way from Japan to be present at her engagement party. It wasn't even her wedding! She couldn't sleep properly the night Sakura had been put into the hospital for her foot injury. This was even _before_ she found out about Sakura's condition! Meiling's worries lay hidden beneath her strong exterior. Like always, Sakura replied in the affirmative. She was okay… just as she was okay the other hundreds of times she had asked.

"Daidouji-san, could you change Sakura into her clothing in the bathroom? I'll carry her there." Tomoyo agreed and soon Sakura was back into normal jeans and a sweatshirt. The lights flickered dimming the room until it went completely out.

"Mou… Trouble follows me everywhere."

"So it appears…"

"Well, I think this is a sign we should go somewhere else ne Sakura-chan?" The girl nodded but after realizing that no one could see her move her head up and down, she sheepishly replied in the affirmative. Wasting no time, Syaoran scooped her up for the nth time that day. She gave up arguing with him to put her down. All her efforts were futile with him.

"Where are we going then?" He asked as he balanced the fragile life he held in his arms. She flexed her feet several times feeling no pain at all. Maybe they were healed?

"Back to your house?"

"We could go ice skating!"

"Sakura-chan, you can't skate."

"Oh… right." She replied with a dejected sigh. She continued to exercise her feet. Before Syaoran or Tomoyo could come up with something to do, Sakura caught their attention. She wriggled her way out of Syaoran's grasp and onto the floor, standing on her own two feet.

"Yatta! I can walk by myself!" Sakura chirped gleefully. A feeling of loss hit Syaoran hard in the pit of his stomach, realizing that he had no legitimate excuse to hold her in his arms any longer. He feigned a smile and congratulated her. Tomoyo embraced Sakura with enthusiasm. Just maybe… things will start improving for Sakura. The lights came on almost as if it were a sign, supporting her hopes.

"Syaoran-kun! I can walk now… we should go ice-skating!" Before he even had the chance to interject with his thoughts and opinion, she continued speaking at her rapid excited pace, "I'll ask everyone else what they think!" And she was out of the bathroom.

"She's only going to make it worse if she puts stress on it." He murmured under his breath as he followed behind her closely, looking for the opportune moment to sweep her off her weak feet.

Tomoyo tagged along in the back, giggling to herself. He was so protective of her. Now the question is, in what way? Somehow she highly doubted that it was the way Touya doted on his little 'kaijuu.' So… there was only one other option. He had feelings for her. Watching him collect Sakura into his arms and the ensuing little quarrel, it wasn't dubious at all. What was the extent of his affections? How will Sakura be affected by his lik- love? It was definitely love. But would Syaoran wake up to his surroundings, realize that as sad and painful as it is, his fiancé was dead. And if she really loved him, she'd want him to move on. In someway, she believed that he'd known.

This matter brought her closest friend in quite a predicament. Like it or not, Li Syaoran should be expecting a talk from her soon. Glancing at the bright smile that crossed Sakura's face, Tomoyo knew he made her smile like that. That heart-to-heart was coming sooner than later.

* * *

"Please Syaoran-kun!" 

"No Sakura-san."

"Syaoran-kun!" She whined, puffing up her cheeks in an adorable pout.

"You're going to give your foot more stress. If you go ice skating now, it'll recover even slower."

"Demo-"

"No."

They were certainly quite a pair, Eriol mused. With her pleading, Sakura was able to get everyone to the ice skating rink. However, she was in the middle of trying to convince Syaoran to let her skate… and he hadn't budged a bit since the 10 minutes they arrived there. Tomoyo, Meiling, Toji and Hiromi were all already on the ice. As much as he enjoyed skating, he decided to sit back for a while and see how this pleading ended.

"I can't even-"

"No. You'll find a way to injure yourself even more."

"I won't do it on purpose!"

"I never said it was going to happen on purpose Sakura-san. It's just going to happen with or without your consent."

"I… Fine Syaoran-kun." The crestfallen look on her face made his heart pound with guilt. Why did she have so much influence on him? "I promise to take you ice skating the day after tomorrow."

"I can't. I'm going back to Japan that day." Her words instilled shock in his entire body. Wait… already? Too busy handling his own astonishment, he hadn't noticed Sakura's sorrow or Eriol's amused look. Where would this conversation go from this point on? Well, he wasn't missing out on it.

"That's right! We're going back in two days! I almost forgot about that Sakura-san." Eriol interjected. She returned his statement with a fake smile. He could tell immediately but didn't acknowledge it. Syaoran sent him one of his infamous glares. "It has been a nice trip hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Sakura agreed.

"So Syaoran, I guess you aren't joining us back to Japan right?" Eriol remarked. Sakura's body seized up and it wasn't because of the chilly atmosphere of the ice skating rink. She didn't think this moment would come so soon. Why would Syaoran have to come back with them anyway? He didn't. That was obvious. So... he wouldn't come back. He was much better behaved than the wreck she saw several months ago and... he belonged at home... which was far from her. Unable to mask her emotions any longer, she quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom but he followed along. Eriol let an omniscient smile cross his face, as he glanced over at them.

"Can you get there by yourself?"

"I-I can manage just fine Syaoran-kun. Besides, even if I can't, it wouldn't matter would it?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it-"

"What's going to happen if I start to rely on you to always be there?"

"Then I'll always-"

"I'm going back home soon Syaoran-kun! I can't say the same thing for you..." She trailed off choked sobs and made her way to the bathroom as fast as she could. Her body slid down the wall she was leaning on and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Why was this affecting her so much? She lived a perfectly good life without him before and she could do it again. It shouldn't bother her. She could just email him everyday for correspondence or she could call him. It wasn't that big of a deal. Why couldn't she believe herself? Why?

"Sakura-chan?"

"T-Tomoyo-chan? Meiling-chan?"

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you crying?" Why? Why was she crying? What was causing her heart to clench so tightly in pain?

"N-no." Was she... in love?

"Sakura-chan?" That wasn't it... was it?

"Is something wrong?" They were just really close friends. That was all.

"Sakura-chan? Speak to me." But why was it that no other close friend caused her heart to pound so deeply? Why was this happening?

"Do you have to go to the hospital?" 'Could it be a problem with her heart?' Tomoyo thought as she grabbed her friend up by both arms.

"I'll go call Syaoran."

"IIE!" Sakura burst out, stopping both of her friends in their flurry of panic. "I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be okay. I promise." A silence fell upon the three girls. What now?

"Then… what's wrong?" Meiling finally spoke up.

"I… something's wrong with me. I think… I like Syaoran-kun." Her last sentence was barely above a whisper yet both Tomoyo and Meiling heard it. Hearing it come out of her own mouth seemed to solidify the feeling she had for him. It was inescapable. She… lik- no… she loved him. But she wasn't supposed to. It wasn't right. She was supposed to fall in love with someone who would love her for who she was; someone who had never fallen in love before.

"It'll work out Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said soothingly as she stroked her friend's back.

"D-don't tell him… please. Don't say a-anything."

"We won't. We promise." Meiling said. What was going to happen now? Frankly, when she had the idea of matchmaking the two, it was only a little dream. She never really thought of the repercussions of it… or how it would all work out in the end. Cuddling her friend, she knew that it would work out somehow.

* * *

Yea… Inspiration kidnapped my muses and my brain… I'm _really **really**_ sorry for the late update. My new year's resolution is to finish this story within the coming year… Since it has been going on for a while… sighs I'll try to get the next one up by February! Thank you for all of you who haven't given up on me! The support is very encouraging! 

However, one-shot inspiration was the only thing that kept me writing these past couple months. So, here's something I conjured up since nothing was coming to me for chapter 13. I re-watched the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie and noticed Syaoran-kun spazzing in the corner in a scene. And it is not related to _Delicate Heart _in any way, shape or form. So, without further ado, here it is

* * *

The little child wailed at the top of its lungs. Immediately to his aid came a disheveled man in his late twenties, who picked up the infant and cradled the tiny life he held with his hands. Big, wide amber eyes stared into his as the child quieted down. He smiled and continued to comfort the child until he dozed off into another bout of slumber. He would've never been able to experience this joy of new life, this particular life if it weren't for his wife who lay on their bed, curled up underneath the covers. Taking a seat in the rocking chair on the side, he rocked back and forth and reminisced on an important moment in his life.

* * *

No way. No freakin' way. It was _not_ happening. His mother found that… p-person suitable for him? It just wasn't possible. He stood flabbergasted leaning against one of the sturdy columns holding up the roof of the porch. 

Kinomoto just received a kiss on the cheek from his mother.

The idea was completely mind-blowing for him. After all, here was this girl that he constantly criticized for all of the months he had known her. Her card capturing skills sucked, period. Yet his mother found her to be _worthy _of inheriting the Li name through marriage… WITH HIM!

The only other girl she had kissed on the cheek was Meiling after she announced their 'engagement' to everyone she knew. In response to this, his mother strode up to her in a calm manner and placed a kiss on Meiling's cheek. When he later inquired her why she did such a thing, his mother replied,

"It makes things official."

His mother was not a typical mother who doted on her children. Sure she loved them, but she never expressed her affections to them. Which is why he took her completely seriously when she told him his answer several years ago. It was also the reason why he was petrified. She had only met her less than 2 days ago! There was no way that Kinomoto could be accepted into their clan as his wife. No freakin' way.

* * *

He asked her later on in the day in a subtle manner if she really thought that Kinomoto was suitable to be his wife. His mother looked puzzled for the slightest of seconds before a rare smile graced her lips. A rare secretive smile. It was short-lived. She quickly reverted back to her frigid demeanor that instilled a great deal of respect in him for her. 

"You'll know when the time comes."

* * *

The cards were all captured and she gained the title of mistress of the cards. He was sulking for losing the title to her but at the same time, he didn't mind it. Not like he'd admit it to anyone else though. While he continued to carp about how weak she was, she proved herself worthy to be the mistress of the cards even in his eyes. Despite all he had said and done, she quickly forgave him and in almost no time at all, she surpassed him and transformed into a true card captor that she was destined for. Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew she could do it. 

He reached a conclusion later that night. The time had come. Kinomoto (who insisted that he'd call her Sakura) was accepted since his mother's creepy but accurate intuition signaled that she would be the mistress of the cards. He called her later that night after his loss to the moon guardian to recount the story. She cut in from time to time to tell him that he should've known better or he should've done this. He took all censure with a quiet mumbled yes every time. Towards the end of the conversation, he told her that he knew why she accepted Kinomoto. It took his mother a few long seconds to respond.

"Well then Xiao Lang, tell me why."

"She's the card mistress. You knew she could do it. And in order to keep the cards under close surveillance, I would marry her. She also has magic in her--"

"The time has not come yet Xiao Lang. Not yet."

* * *

He stayed longer due to the unexplainable catastrophes that surrounded the new owner of the cards. He stuck by her side and protected her to such extents that he'd never think of doing for anyone outside of his family. She grew onto him and he couldn't control it. Soon, with the help of the moon guardian he realized… he was in love with Kino- no Sakura. 

"Okaa-sama?"

"This isn't a scheduled call Xiao Lang. Is something the matter?"

"I-I think the time has come."

"Have you matured that much in such a short period of time? Tell me then, what is the card mistress to you?"

"I- I love her."

* * *

He had to capture her heart before he left. It wasn't easy, especially noting that she loved another. His mother had informed that he had 1 week left in Japan after the cards had all been converted into Sakura cards. So he confessed. She looked at him in utter shock as if she had never seen it coming (which she probably hadn't). But just before he left, she replied that she did love him and handed him a teddy bear, running after the bus. He swore he'd return to her.

* * *

He came back 8 years after his promise. She ran up to him with open arms and they were inseparable since. They dated happily for 2 years before he asked her to marry him. With tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, she said yes. The wedding was huge. Reporters, friends, family and more attended the magnificent wedding. No one looked happier than the bride and the groom. Their happiness disappeared a month after their wedding date when his mother passed away. No one even thought of such an occurrence. His hyper sisters behaved themselves with tears streaking their faces. She would indeed be missed dearly. The head of the clan, a damn good one too, gone. His wife cried along with his sisters. He thought it was raining.

* * *

_To my son,_

_If you receive this letter, then I have passed on from this world. I would like to apologize not being able to speak openly about many of the contents of this letter. I was never able to be a soft person after your father's death. I had to assume his role as quickly as I could and I had to shut everyone out of love and affection for the better, especially you my son. The one thing that I remember vividly of my memories of you was when you asked me why I kissed Kinomoto-san on the cheek. In all honesty Xiao Lang, I didn't. I was whispering in her ear, advising her to keep herself safe from harms way. But with that one question you asked me, I felt like a mother. For the first time in my life since I was able to cradle you in my arms, I felt like a real mother to you. You stood before me, standing so stiffly in my presence asking me a question that I never would've suspected to come out of your mouth in centuries. I could see your destinies were intertwined with one another but I had never thought it would go to the extent it had. I'm so happy to accept the card mistress into our family for her powers and her loving relationship with you. I'll be watching over you._

_Li Yelan_

* * *

"Syaoran… are you sleeping?" 

"S-Sakura?" He shut his eyes tightly before opening them to see his wife's smiling face. She kissed his lips briefly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He looks like you."

"Really?"

"Yea. This must be what your mother saw when she cradled you in her arms."

"Y-You think so?"

"I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

… … …

Her choked sobs were reduced to tiny sniffles and hiccups. She sat on the ground, hugging her legs close to her body. Meiling embraced her from the side, slowly rocking from left to right as if she were soothing a crying child. Tomoyo moved her hand up and down her back in smooth and comforting motions. Every so often, someone walked into the lavatory but then turned right around to give them privacy. No one said anything; they all understood each other.

"G-go back an-and s-skate." Sakura managed to get out between her sobs. She couldn't regain control of her respiratory system. It wouldn't let her breathe when she wanted to. It was on automatic, just like her tears.

Neither of the two girls budged.

… … …

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Why couldn't he do anything right? They were talking and everything was fine until Eriol showed up. That's right… this was all _his_ fault somehow. He stood outside of the bathroom, leaning against the wall. He didn't follow her. Well… not all the way. He could hear her cries echoing in the tiny space and he wanted to be there to comfort her. Women headed towards the toilet sent him funny looks. Whenever the door opened, her wails were even louder and it took all his willpower to stop himself from rushing in there.

Amidst the sound of her sorrow, he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. "Oi, Syaoran. What are you doing standing awkwardly in front of the restroom?" The voice paused. "The ladies' restroom." The person amended. When Syaoran made no reply, the person continued, "Unless you know… there's something you've been hiding from me all these years. I mean you'd be the last person I'd ever-"

"She's crying." Knowing immediately who she was, Hiromi abruptly stopped his teasing. He joined Syaoran on the wall and neither of them said anything for a while. They both listened to the diminishing whimpering.

"So… that's where Meiling's been this entire time," Hiromi spoke up. Earlier, she had left him on the rink for a break as she had called it. She never was accustomed to the cold very well. Then she didn't come back and he started to think that she left completely. Syaoran remained silent.

"I'm sure she's fine. Some girl thing I'll bet. Don't beat yourself over it. Let's go back to the table. I'll buy you something to eat."

"Not hungry." Syaoran replied curtly.

"Syaoran…"

"You can go and eat. I… I'm going to stay here." Knowing that his efforts to coax Syaoran to follow him were futile, he pushed off the wall and went in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Wait! Hiromi…" Hiromi turned around and looked back at the forlorn man. Standing up straight, Syaoran followed him.

"So you'll buy me anything I want?"

"Yea."

… … …

"You know, that was probably the last thing I'd ever guess you wanted to get." Hiromi looked at the dessert in Syaoran's hand. After ordering and picking up their food, they found an empty table closest to the hallway leading to the restroom. Taking a lick of his chocolate ice cream, Syaoran asked,

"Why?"

"Well… it's ice cream!"

"…I'm aware of that."

"Ice cream is associated with children. It's something they want all the time. It's not something that stoic Li Syaoran, who prefers tea over water, would have."

"Hey! Tea is good."

"Normal people don't substitute tea for water. All that caffeine is bad for you."

"Define normal people."

"Not you."

"…" Syaoran's mind was not focused on beating Hiromi in a verbal spar or defending his "normality." The image of her, crying in the bathroom was haunting him. How long could a woman cry anyway?

Hiromi looked at his companion and affirmed that he was definitely thinking about her again. Was this perhaps a sign? Had his friend finally moved on from Aya? He vividly remembered all those days of happiness followed by a period of grief. And in that subsequent somber season, someone walked in and changed everything without ever meaning to and still didn't realize it.

… … …

_The room was taciturn. All of a sudden, the doorknob turned and a stream of light entered the dim room; the man walked in slightly puzzled at the tranquility and the darkness. _

"_Happy birthday Syaoran!" The dimness disappeared with the illumination of lights. Balloons, streamers and more party favors were scattered throughout the room. At first, Syaoran could only be described as baffled, especially with the confetti unceremoniously sprinkled atop his messy head. Then a serene smile appeared on his face. It was a small gathering, but the right people attended. Syaoran didn't make it three steps into the room before his fiancée jumped him. Her arms circled around his neck as she kissed him._

"_Happy birthday Syaoran!" He held her close to him and returned her gesture of affection._

"_So this is what all of you were up to today." He spoke in an accusing manner, but everyone knew he was just teasing and laughed. It took the entire day to set up the preparations for the surprise. He had called several of them throughout the course of the day; they just ignored it without feeling the slightest ounce of guilt. But every time he called Aya, it took all her willpower to ignore his call. Everyone teased her endlessly about it. They all knew that the two were helplessly in love._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Syaoran happy birthday to you!" At the end of the song, Syaoran paused, made a wish, and then blew out his candles. _

"_Happy 22nd birthday Syaoran!"_

"_Happy birthday!" _

"_So what did you wish for?" Hiromi snuck up from behind Syaoran and draped his arm over his shoulder._

"_Why should I tell you?" Syaoran replied as he pushed Hiromi's arm off his body. _

"_Because I want to know." _

"_Hiromi, leave him alone."_

"_Anything you say darling" Hiromi flounced over to his girlfriend who was standing in the corner, giving him a look. As he cuddled Meiling (partially in order to make the look disappear), Hiromi observed the smile on his friend's face. He knew that type of smile very well; it was the same smile he had whenever he was near the woman in his arms. Syaoran was truly in love; it was made more evident that night when he proposed to Aya. _

"_Wow look at all the stars in the sky!" Aya twirled around on the grass square in front of Syaoran's apartment complex with a bright smile. "It's rare to see so many stars in Hong Kong like this… Even the stars know it's your birthday Syaoran!" _

"_You're certainly creative." Syaoran replied teasingly. Aya was so cute… and stunning, and positively vivacious._

"_But think about it. Of all nights, why your birthday? I think they're honoring you!" Her smile caused his heart to beat harder in his chest. How could a simple expression make him so happy? _

"_Well, Aya. Maybe they're here for another reason." _

"_Really? Do tell."_

"_I think… they're here to shine for both of us."_

"_How can it be for both of us when it's your birthday?"_

"_Well… maybe they know what I was going to- no they do know what I've been plotting today." He stood behind her and rested his head on hers and brought her close to his body._

"_Now Li Syaoran, what have you been plotting that involves me?" She giggled._

"_Aya. You know how much I love you right?" The scent of her strawberry shampoo was pleasant to his senses. He gently stroked her hair and started to plant gentle kisses on her head._

"_Just like you know how much I love you." She spun around and placed her head on his shoulder; she could feel his heartbeat, gradually increasing in tempo. _

"_Would you marry someone like me?" She was frozen to the patch of grass she stood upon. They had mentioned marriage before and each time, they joked about the subject, tiptoeing around the idea of a union between them. Not because they didn't want it, but maybe the timing was a little off. _

"_Someone like you? I'd have to think about th-" Syaoran cut her off with a passionate kiss. _

"_Would you still have to think about it?" She couldn't possibly say no now._

"_Hmmm. Do you want the truth Syaoran?"_

"_I would prefer it."_

"_Yes. I'd still have to think about it." Her voice didn't waver, indicating her confidence in her words._

"_Could I… have a reason for this?" This certainly was not going to plan at all. Apprehensively, he grasped the small velvety box inside his pocket._

"_Well someone like you and you are different right? I'd have to think a little first about marrying someone like you but if it's about marrying you then…"_

"_Then…" What was she going to say next? _

"_I'd need a proposal first." So he got down on one knee, pulled the ring out from his pocket, and proposed. After the shock of reality wore off, she gave him the answer he wished for. The two were officially engaged and the stars twinkled brighter in the sky. Meanwhile in Syaoran's apartment where the party gathers were congregated, the proposal was quite visible. _

"_LITTLE BROTHER JUST BENT DOWN ON ONE KNEE!"_

"WHERE?"

"_AHHH! THIS IS IT!"_

"_WHY ISN'T SHE DOING ANYTHING?" Syaoran's sisters were pressed up against the window, vying for the best spot to see this momentous event. Others guilty of this act included Syaoran's mother, Meiling and Hiromi. The rest of the group just wasn't quick enough. The apartment was silent during the few seconds Aya froze; then shrills and shrieks of joy (mainly Syaoran's sisters but there was one out of his mother as well, but she wouldn't admit it) filled the apartment. Li Syaoran was betrothed. _

… … …

"_Hey." Hiromi greeted the lone figure in the corner of the room as he flicked the light switch on. The pale person sat up on his bed, knees to his chest with his head on his knees. The curtains were drawn, letting no light enter. From top to bottom, he was wearing black; it looked like he hadn't seen the sun for weeks. His clothes were crumpled and appeared that he had worn them for a month. This was what Syaoran had become…_

"…"

"_How are you?" _

"…" _Still no response. After Aya's death, Syaoran became a complete recluse: bitter, angry, and heartbroken. It was impossible to talk to him. He was lost - locked up in his own room, mourning. A plate full of food was set beside the grieving man; he didn't eat his breakfast. Hiromi and Meiling resolved to take turns, talking to Syaoran (no matter how unresponsive) and making sure he ate. As life changing as his fiancée dying was, it didn't change the fact that Syaoran was still very much **alive**. Sort of. He was acting more like a dying corpse._

"_I see you didn't eat your lunch."_

"…_gry." Syaoran mumbled back._

"_What was that Syaoran?" Syaoran picked his head up and enunciated his words syllable by syllable._

"_I-am-not-hun-gry. Just-leave-me-a-lone." For a powerful CEO, sometimes Syaoran acted like a stubborn 5 year old who refused to leave the toy store._

"_Just eat this and I'll leave."_

"_What part of I'm not hungry is incomprehensible?" So the reasoning idea wasn't working._

"_I'm **SICK** of this Li Syaoran!" Hiromi yelled. "This isn't you! Look, she's dead! You can't do anything about it. That's reality. But if she were alive, she definitely wouldn't marry some pathetic wallowing boy. Do you realize what you've done to yourself?"_

"_SHUT UP! Just **SHUT UP**! You **don't **understand! Can you IMAGINE what you would do if Meiling died? Just think about it. What if you were in my shoes? Are you a hypocrite yet?"_

"_But I'm not in your shoes! Even if I were, I would've eventually realized that self-pitying would make her lose whatever respect she has for me. I love her, and she wouldn't want me to waste my life mourning over her. I'm sure that Aya feels the same way. Think about that." Hiromi left the room and shut the door behind him, the entrance to a dark world. The wind outdoor blew in a breeze that opened the dark drab curtains and let in a stream of light. Picking up his chopsticks, Syaoran started to chew slowly on his cold noodles and thought deeply. 'He was right. This isn't what she would want… But how do I surmount all the pain and anguish?'_

… … …

"_So… who was that girl I saw on television the other day?" It had been a day after the group arrived in the airport filled with paparazzi. Hiromi happened to catch the news on his way over to work. Syaoran returned from Japan and was already causing uproar in the media especially when the cameras caught the image of a pretty woman who appeared close to one of China's most famous idols. It was such a shame that the reporters were hounding the poor girl with captivating emerald eyes. Watching Syaoran fume on the TV, Hiromi had to wonder – why was he mad? Was it that they were insulting Aya? Or… perhaps that they were scaring his delicate guest?_

"_I'm sure you've seen plenty of girls on the TV the other day. Be a little more specific." Syaoran and Hiromi were sitting down at breakfast in the Li estate far before anyone else had even thought about waking. Since their births, they had always been early risers, either to train or to study._

"_The one I saw with you." Of course, Hiromi knew who this particular girl was. When he looked for Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo, photos accompanied his findings. He wouldn't forget the particular unique deep jade colored eyes that belonged to only Kinomoto Sakura._

"_Oh, Sakura?"_

"_So you two are on a first name basis eh Syaoran?" Hiromi quickly replied leaving Syaoran with no words to retort quickly. Considering the unstable and volatile emotions that Syaoran had left China in after the passing of his fiancée, it was a drastic change for the paparazzi to see him in a calm mood with a new girl that they had never laid eyes upon. Her existence was like the fresh meat to a pack of hungry carnivores._

"_W-well… yea. It just sort of happened and um…" A slight tint of rouge crossed the Chinese man who was being questioned. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt that he had to explain himself for his actions._

"_You're close to each other I guess?" Their cheery conversation swerved in a new direction, as Syaoran turned cold and took more offense than needed by Hiromi's simple question._

"_If you're trying to imply that we're in a relationship, no." The harsh and coarse Syaoran returned once again. _

"_Syaoran you idiot!" Frustration was clearly evident in Hiromi's words. "When have I alluded to a relationship between you and Kinomoto-san? Besides, why would I of all people support such a false statement?" Hearing the tone and sincerity of Hiromi's voice, Syaoran reached his senses and apologized for his accusation. _

"_I- I'm still not myself after all that time away from this… place." Amber eyes focused briefly at random spots in the room. The door to the ballroom was in clear view. He could remember when he had taught Aya how to waltz in that large ballroom. Just her, him and the music along with the shimmering crystal chandeliers and the dim lights._

"_It's okay. No one expected you to miraculously be happy and overcome everything that happened two months ago. It doesn't work like that. No one is going to rush you either."_

"_Says you." Syaoran interjected. "Who was the one who wanted me up on my feet a week after her death?" Death… he could actually say the word now. During the past two-month span, Syaoran had only alluded to the passing of his fiancée but never straight out said it. Whether he would accept it or deny it, he was progressing; and that was good._

_Hiromi chuckled. "I guess I was a little forceful then."_

"_You guess? No way, you just had to have your way. I would move on when you said I could and it was right then and there."_

"_Well… I wasn't thinking like that. I just wanted you to… live again, you know?"_

"_Yea… I know. I knew it then too, but I couldn't help but want to just stop functioning and wait until my death. It was so much easier than coping with her loss and I didn't want to believe you."_

"_Looking back on it, I really don't blame you."_

"_Yea… I don't blame me either."_

…

"Hiromi!" A very familiar voice drew him out of his memories of the past as he looked up to ruby eyes. His fiancée smiled quirkily as she chastely captured his lips. "What have you been doing all this time?"

While those two were flirting with each other, as they tended to do, Syaoran looked for a sign of Sakura. When his eyes locked with her glossy ones, he immediately knew that he made her cry, a lot. Yet, she smiled cheerily as if nothing had happened. Tomoyo was close by her side, smiling with the same fervor.

"I see you guys couldn't even wait for us girls to return for lunch eh?" Meiling remarked as she gestured the empty plates in front of Hiromi and Syaoran. Her fiancé returned her a sheepish grin.

"You were all taking a pretty long time so we couldn't help it. We're growing boys you know." A playful smack hit his shoulder. However, since it was Meiling that hit him, playfulness hurt… a bit more than it should. Hiromi winced and smiled back.

"I should take responsibilities for our actions… so my treat?"

"Damn right it's your treat." While those two continued on with their playful bantering, Tomoyo seized the chance that lay in front of her. Before Sakura confronted Syaoran about her feelings, she needed to have a talk with him. There was no way Sakura would leave Hong Kong with a broken heart. Her heart had gone through enough pain and suffering.

"Sakura-chan, can you order for me? I'm not feeling too well." After convincing a concerned Sakura, the group had left to order food. In the meantime, Tomoyo sat face to face with Syaoran – who was far sharper than Sakura. He took a sip from his drink and put the cup down on the table.

"So Daidouji-san, is there a reason you had to pretend you weren't feeling well?" She smiled back at him in an all-knowing way. With a rapid unnoticeable glance in either direction, she noted that no one she recognized was nearby. Perfect.

"Do you like Sakura-chan, Li-kun?"

"E-excuse me?" His face grew hot as he tried to cover his embarrassment. He had expected that Daidouji-san would ask him this question, since she was such a dutiful friend to Sakura. However, he had anticipated some lead up to the question or something… just not so straightforward.

"I think you heard me correctly." A cool smile crossed her lips. Her calculating eyes in combination with her smirk-like grin were certainly intimidating. Tomoyo hated to jump around a question, especially one as important as this. So what better way was there to get an answer than asking the question? It appeared that Syaoran wasn't going to reply immediately, so she continued.

"First off, I won't apologize for the death of your fiancée because I didn't murder her, and I'm sure you're sick of hearing it. But I'm sure you've come to grips with the fact that she's not coming back and that she would hate to see a pitiful you all alone. However, I am sorry if you are affected deeply by what I'm telling you because obviously then you haven't realized that she's unfortunately deceased and that she loved you. And-"

"What are you talking about?" His question came out as an angry growl. What was wrong with her? She was bringing up things that he had hoped to avoid for an eternity.

"Well then, I think I know everything that I needed to know about you Li-kun. And for your information, I will not standby and let anyone hurt Sakura-chan. So if you're going to avert your attention on anything or anyone…"

"Hold on a second. How are you sure that I'll hurt Sakura-san? I lo- care for her too much to see it happen."

"Because of your tone, your words and your actions Li-kun." Tomoyo replied swiftly without a second thought. "It's that simple. Your obvious dislike on my view of your deceased fiancée makes you a weak person who can't deal with his own problems. I didn't even bother mentioning how clear your attraction to Sakura is because it's not worth talking to you about. You aren't a stable strong person on your own.

"Sakura is a very important person and fragile like glass when it comes to her emotions. If anyone loves – not cares – enough about Sakura as I do, it becomes visible how unsuitable you are for her. So how could I possibly entrust you with Sakura's happiness when it's clear that you cannot stand on your own and create your own happiness?"

He had to say something. Anything. Something that she said had to be false.

"I-I…" He was stumped. She was right, about everything she said. Her analysis of him, someone she has known for a mere two months, was completely accurate. It was true. He was a weak person running from his problems because he couldn't face reality. What was his reality? Well, point one, which everyone seemed to comment on, was that his fiancée was dead. And point two, which everyone also seemed to add, was that he couldn't let go. All this time, he was under the impression that it _was _okay to mope around but just a few criticisms from Tomoyo proved otherwise.

"You're a good person Li-kun… but I don't think you're the right one for Sakura-chan."

Hearing those words hurt even more than all those truths she had attacked him with earlier. Why?

"I'm leaving now. Tell everyone that I'll meet them back at the house. If they ask why, tell them something came up." Syaoran told Tomoyo and walked away. Tomoyo could tell, he needed time to himself to sort things out. She had to admit, what she said was pretty harsh, but someone needed to say it. Perhaps she could've told him in a nicer way, but seeing Sakura crying before left Syaoran with no mercy. If her guess were right, which it probably was, Syaoran would be going to visit Aya's grave and finally dispel all the cluttered emotions he had inside.

At the same time, Sakura was eagerly walking as fast as she could to give Tomoyo her food. They hadn't eaten since eight in the morning that day, and it was already approaching two.

"Tomoyo-chan, I got you tonkatsu! Can you believe they have Japanese food here?"

"Thank you Sakura-chan. That's pretty neat."

"Ne, are you feeling well now?"

"All better."

"Eh? Where's Syaoran-kun…"

"Ah, he left. Something came up." When the words hit Sakura, she turned around and looked for his retreating figure. He couldn't have been gone for too long. There! She spotted his jacket and the gelled hair. It _was_ him!

"I'll be back Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan! Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll be back!" With that, Sakura followed after him. He was walking away at a slow and steady pace. If she could just move faster… He was approaching the door out and she was still a good 5 meters away. She could tell that if she didn't run, he'd leave. She pushed herself to run as fast as she could to him.

"Syaoran-kun, where are you going?" Sakura's hand grasped his jacket, stalling him in his place. Just like that, the impending awkwardness of talking to him disappeared because she wanted to know where he was going. Her time with him was short and she didn't want to ruin it because of her one-sided feelings.

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here?" His shocked expression rapidly altered into a grave one as he noted her shallow breaths and a sheen layer of sweat. "You ran here didn't you?" The guilty look stood plainly on her face.

"You're not supposed to push yourself! What if you injured yourself again?" He knew that with this chance he had, he was supposed to make amends with Sakura so they'd get along again rather than chastise her. Her earlier tears had affected in him a way he couldn't put into words, at least not the proper ones. But he couldn't help but get angry seeing Sakura endanger herself again.

"But I didn't!"

"But you could've!"

"You don't have to worry about me! I'm fine on my own!"

"If you keep acting like this, how can I not worry about you?"

"Well when I go away you'll forget about me! Then you can stop worrying!" Her sudden outburst caught the attention of surrounding civilians either leaving or entering the skating rink. That attention also carried over to her companion who, despite his gelled hair and heavy coat, was easily recognizable. As the looks became stares and whispers evolved into chatter, the atmosphere grew tense.

"Sakura. Let's talk somewhere else ne?" The drop of the honorific confused Sakura until she fully observed her surroundings. Syaoran walked over to her, and held onto her arm tightly.

"Don't look at them. Avoid eye contact at all times. Your eyes stand out, you know." He whispered as they slowly walked away from the growing throng in the direction of his car. Sakura dumbly nodded and followed his lead. When they reached the car, Syaoran saw the approaching news vehicle.

"Sakura! Get in!" Fortunately, when he entered the parking lot that day, he had reversed his car into the parking lot; his much needed speedy getaway was far easier. After hearing Sakura's seatbelt buckle click, he started his car and went straight into drive. Exiting the lot, Syaoran made several complex turns in hopes of throwing off the news van. In the meantime, Sakura was holding onto her seatbelt for dear life. When he deemed it safe, his driving reverted to normal and he apologized for his reckless driving.

"It's okay. It's understandable." Sakura replied. Both occupants remained silent for the following minutes of the car ride.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"…Okay."

"Sakura-san, I won't stop worrying about you, so I'll never forget you." Driving with only his left hand, he placed his free right hand on top of her left hand and squeezed gently. God help her, she was hopelessly in love with a man who would never return her feelings.

… … …

The car doors both slammed shut and the resulting noise resounded throughout the cemetery. Pushing the gate open, he guided Sakura in while noticing how slender her arms were. Slowly together, they walked silently in the direction of Aya's grave.

During this stroll, Syaoran took advantage of the tranquility of the burial ground and fully focused on trying to sort everything in his life and determine what his reality was. Ohkawa Aya, his fiancée, was dead as of two months ago. Therefore he was no longer engaged to the woman who captivated his heart. The emotional pain affected him mentally and physically when he tried to cope with the grave loss. The first month after her death, he was a wreck. Barely ate, rarely socialized, and eventually appeared as if he would end up joining his fiancée in the afterlife. Then an opportunity to escape the city, which he now could not even look at without being inundated with painful memories that reopened his scars. Upon reaching Japan, he met Sakura and everything… changed.

His thoughts and his feet both stopped together. Sakura, who had stuck to his pace, halted as well and turned to him. Why did he stop? Then with no word of explanation, Syaoran suddenly continued to walk faster catching her by surprise. At that moment, he was caught up in his thoughts and his reality; it was starting to come together.

Why did Sakura affect him so much that he was able to laugh and open up again? What was it about her that made him do so? He finally knew the answer. It wasn't her. It was him. Without knowing it, he fell in love all over again; this time, with Sakura. That's why every tear she shed injured him and every smile made his heart beat just a little faster. Whenever she was defenseless, it became his duty to protect her from all harm. He was in love with Kinomoto Sakura.

Daidouji was right. He was incapable of creating his own happiness. But at the same time she was wrong. In order to be happy, he needed Sakura. The only thing that was keeping them apart was one question: did she have feelings for him? But it was weird… and awkward. His epiphany came to him in one unlikely place: the final resting place of his beloved fiancée. His eyes, which had been trailing the dirt covered road, focused on her vase before lifting up to gaze at the cold marble tombstone. At his side, Sakura brought her knees to the ground and bowed her head down to pay her respects. Syaoran on the other hand, walked up to the headstone and brushed his lips against the cool surface.

"I'll never forget you either, but this is goodbye for now." He whispered softly as he drew away from the marble. This wasn't going to be his final visit to this burial site, but it would be the last time he would address her as his fiancée. Turning around, his eyes met with Sakura's eyes. Her unique emerald eyes held promise of a happy future that he would be allowed to bask in if he could captivate Sakura's heart.

Her eyes never left his figure when he approached Aya's grave. Soft reassuring murmurs were all she could make out as he whispered as well as kissed the gravestone. Emptiness was all Sakura felt, watching this scene play out before her. Her heart wretched and sent a sharp emotional and physical pain through her body. It hurt to watch him still so attached to his fiancée. They were meant to be and she had no right to come between them. Vowing not to shed any tears, she rubbed her eye to erase her stubborn tear. Then, his eyes locked with hers.

He walked over to her and took one of her bare chilled hands into his palm. Bringing it closer to his lips, he blew a breath of warm air over it and added as much friction as he could. Without warning, he kissed the back of her hand and stared intensely into her eyes. What was he doing?

"You know, I never thought that Aya would die. She was only 21… and the love of my life. She could always put a smile on my face and cheer me up when I was stressed out because of work. But to no one's fault, she's dead."

She stared at him, confused and perplexed. Where was he trying to go with this? What was the point of telling her?

"I never thought I'd fall in love again Sakura-san. But you helped me accomplish the improbable."

Was he…?

"I love you."

… … …

And that's a wrap! Sorry for the really long update. I'm sure you all hate me by now and you have all reason to. But if I didn't take this long, this chapter probably wouldn't have turned out as great as I had originally planned. Inspiration comes and goes and life interferes along the way. But it's done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D

Note: Yes, I'm well aware that Hong Kong does not get cold, or chilly. However, I started this fiction when I was younger and stupider. I don't want to go back and alter it to fit perfectly. But I figure, it's fanfiction. So hopefully, you can all forgive me.

cherrixwolf

And once again, another short one-shot from me that has nothing to do with the story Delicate Heart itself.

… … …

The tiny infant gurgled and struggled to make little noises. His mother, lying down next to him on her side, laughed with mirth as she played with his stomach. A burst of giggles escaped the baby's mouth, causing her to smile. She shook the rattle over his head, making him clap his hands and reach for the object. Bringing it closer to him, she placed it on his nose and he promptly sneezed. She brought him a blanket and tucked him underneath it, to keep him away from the cold.

The door of the room swung open as his father hurriedly ran into the room. He collected the child in his hand and directed his mother to pack. He started to cry, startled by all the sudden rapid movements.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much! Hurry!"

Everything was a blur. He heard a faint bang and cried even harder. What was going on?

"Give him to me. I'll hold onto him."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," She replied as she received the tiny bundle in her arms. "Shhh… everything will be okay. Mommy promises." While coaxing the baby to quiet down, they ran downstairs, out of their house, and into the town. The only sounds they could hear were their feet hitting the road in a consistent rapid rhythm. All of his cries were muffled by his mother's clothing. The train station was two blocks away. They could make it – no, they would make it.

Their pace didn't falter in the least and possibly increased as they made it into the station. They showed their tickets to the man who was their only obstacle to escape. They passed through and a wave of relief rushed through both of them. Simultaneously, they sighed and laughed. They did it. Abruptly, his father stood up and said he had to do something. His mother looked at him questionably and made him promise to come back in the next 5 minutes. He smiled and agreed to her terms before leaving the train compartment.

Ten minutes later, the train departed and he wasn't on the train. His mother cried the entire way until they reached their destination. His sisters and relatives were there to greet him and his mother. His relatives soon realized that they were without his father and put the pieces together. They yelled at his mother, reprimanding her. His mother bore the endless slurs and stood tall. From then, her emotions were put aside as she became the next leader of the Li clan. But time and time again -when she thought no one was looking – he watched her, crying and calling for his father to come back. He never saw his father again.

… … …

Just my take on things :D


End file.
